


Drawn to Each Other

by Akrieger



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 61,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrieger/pseuds/Akrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger is a principal at the local elementary  school in Satellite Beach and finds herself falling for a surfer girl named Ashlyn Harris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excuse me

The hot Florida sun beats down on her glittering skin. Ali runs on her favorite beach inches from where the tide is crashing onto the shore. She scans the horizon and watches kids playing in the sand and then sees a old couple holding hands and laughing together. She thinks to herself if she will ever find a love like that, will she find that one person that makes her laugh even when they have been together for their whole lives?  
Just as Ali continues to the think about her future she runs right into a surf board. Angry at whatever fool would walk right in front of her she looks up and says "excuse me" with a sassy tone in her voice.  
Then the surfer turns back around and as Ali takes out her headphones, her jaw drops as she locks eyes with her. The surfer girl's sun kissed skin, tattoos all up her left arm and side, bleach blonde hair, and her body was so toned and muscular. Ali just kept staring at what she could have sworn was the most beautiful person she has ever laid eyes on.  
The surfer just flashes a dimply smile and says, "Hey sorry about that but I yelled to you to watch out."  
"Oh sorry my music was on loud and I was just kinda lost in the moment" Ali rambles on until she looks up and sees she is talking to herself. She scans the water for the surfer girl and watches with awe as she cuts through the water effortlessly. Her blonde hair waving in the wind as she rides a huge wave.  
Ali stands there for a few more moments until she sees the surfer girl look up and glance over at her. Those eyes pierce her soul and Ali was frozen still, that was until water came up and splashed her sneakers and lower calf. She shrieked and then decided she has to get home before Eric wakes up.  
\---------  
Ali enters her apartment after her run on the beach still thinking about that surfer girl. She puts her phone and headphones on the counter and hops in the shower. Once getting ready for work she goes into the kitchen to make breakfast when she sees her boyfriend Eric with a plate of eggs in front of him and a glass of milk.  
She walks over to him and asks, " Hey you didn't make me any?"  
He looks up briefly and and then takes a sip of his milk and says, " Sorry babe there was only 2 eggs left and I need protein if I want to stay on the team." 

Ali looked at him with anger and says, "Adult men's softball league is not anything you need to train for and besides those we're my eggs that I bought for my fridge now finish up with the breakfast you made for yourself and go home because I need to leave for work in a few minutes."  
"You know what Ali I am an athlete and I need to go to work anyways too" Eric replays as he stuffs his face with the rest of his breakfast.  
"Playing video games even though you should be looking online for jobs is not work" Ali says with increasing irritation.  
Ali and Eric had been together for almost a year now and Eric lost his job from the local bar a few months ago and has not even gone on a single interview since.  
Ali knows that Eric is not driven but being that the dating world has not been to kind to her she sticks with him hoping he will change. She lets her mind drift from whatever Eric is saying about video games to that surfer girl and how free she looked out on the water. Ali wished she could feel free. With her new job promotion, Eric, all her friends, and her new apartment she is stressed beyond belief.  
"Ali are you listening to me?" Ali snaps out of her daydream, " Yes Eric, I have to go to work now. See you later tonight for dinner."  
\----------  
Ali recently got promoted to Principal at Satellite Beach Elementary School and loves her job. Ali always loved kids and when she knew she would not be able to pursuit a soccer career after breaking her leg in college she switched her major at Penn State from advertising to teaching. Ali had worked at the school for 5 years as the second grade teacher and was offered the principal job when the former principal retired.  
Ali walks into her office just past 8:30 and Megan the vice principal comes in just behind her to tell her all the gossip from this past weekend. Megan keeps going on and on about this new girl she is seeing and Ali just blurts out " I think I might be gay" 

Megan just stops talking stands there with her mouth wide open. Ali turns to her and says," Yeah it's a biggie Pinoe isn't it! I am 30 years old and I figure out just now that I might be gay. Gay Megan. I have never been with a women but when I saw her it's like she woke up, and when she smiled I felt warm. She is all I can think about and I only saw her once!"  
Ali is just about to start crying when Megan comes up and hugs her. She whispers" You will figure it out Ali. And if you ask me being gay is the best thing ever. You know at that company party I thought I say you staring at the first grade teachers ass but I didn't say anything."  
Ali busts out laughing " I was not starting at her ass! But Kelly Ohara is very nice and yes maybe she does have an athletic body but...."  
Ali pauses and thinks and continues, "Fine she has a nice ass"  
Megan is now the one laughing and says " okay principal lets go to that meeting me have in 2 minutes with the teachers. And don't worry about this thing, but by the way you sound I think you may have a crush on this girl you saw."  
Ali smiles and adds," I don't even know her name!"  
Megan then takes Ali's hand and replays, " If it is meant to be you two will be drawn to each other."  
The two of them walk out of Ali's office and Megan whispers,"Make sure you don't loose focus in the meeting because of Kelley's ass."  
Ali blushes and then goes back to thinking about that damn surfer girl.


	2. Everything is 'alright'

Ali is walking down the halls of Satellite Beach when she sees her. Ali is so excited she almost starts running. That is until she releases that she in a school and that she has to act confident. Ali stops and watches from afar at the surfer. She is wearing board shorts and a loose tank top with a SnapBack on and sunglasses. Ali is put in a trance again by the girls blonde hair and sees she is walking to the first grade class room. Ali looks down at her watch and sees it is a half and hour after pick up time and is even more curious now why the surfer girl is here.  
Ali decides it is now or never and walks towards the class room. She hears the surfer girl talking to Kelley and as she knocks on the class room door she realizes she has no excuse for going into the classroom 

Ali locks eyes with the surfer girl and she smiles that smile that kills Ali inside. Kelley perks up from her desk and says, " Principal Krieger is there something you need?"  
Ohh no Ali thinks and then coughs to try and give her time to think of an excuse. "Ohh I was just walking over to the third grade when I heard chattering and wanted to make sure everything was alright." Ali says with a smile hoping the surfer girl didn't know her true reason for her drop in. 

Kelley then breaks an awkward silence because Ali and her student's Aunt are just staring at each other, " No problems here,this is Claire's Aunt..."  
The surfer girl steps closer to Ali and puts out her hand, " Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris." Ali shook her hand and continued to look into her eyes,"Ali Krieger, I am the principal here"  
Ash then explained why she was late,"Thanks to Ms. Ohara , Claire waited in her classroom because my brother had an emergency at work and called me to ask if I could pick up squirt here and of course I was out on the water so I did no get his texts until just a few minutes ago." 

Ash then picked her niece up and started swinging her like a money. Ali couldn't help but chuckle at her money face she was giving the little girl." We'll it's no problem at all and as principal I am trying to start a new after school program for situations just like this."  
Ashlyn's face lit up at the plan," that is a great idea, let me know if there is anything I can do to help get that started. Well we should be heading back," Ashlyn turned to her niece in her arms," you want to go help me pick out some food for dinner?"  
Claire cheered in excitement, " Aunty Ash can we get some Strawberry ice cream?" 

Ashlyn laughed at the girl and then turned to the adults and explained," She is in this pink phase and everything, even her food has to be pink!"  
Ali turned to the girl and whispered" I love pink too, but if you want to grow into a princess you have to eat vegetables." Claire looked intensely at Ali like she was thinking really hard and then looked up at Ashlyn and said, " Aunty Ash can we get some vegetables too?  
Ashlyn stared stunned at what just came out of her niece's mouth and said to Ali "Wow how did u do that? We have been trying to get her to eat vegetables for a year now!"  
"Well let's just say I have some experience being a girly girl." Ali said and everyone laughed.  
Ashlyn stuck her hand out again toward Ali and said, " I hope I see u again Ali Krieger, it was nice to met you."  
"It was nice meeting you too Ashlyn Harris." Ali said as she shuck Ashlyn's hand.  
As Ali was just heading towards the door after Claire and her surfer Aunt left Kelley said " We have kids stay late all the time and you never come by to and make sure everything is "alright""  
Ali snaps her head around with some sass saying," Excuse me for trying to do my job" but secretly smiles when she turned back around thinking about Ashlyn Harris.  
\-----------------  
Just as Ali was walking back from Kelley's classroom she starts to run down the hall to Megan's office. She runs into the Megan as she turns the corner to her office, "Slow down Kriegs what is going on?"  
"I learned her name, I saw her again, and this time she was even hotter!" Ali blurts out in excitement.  
"Well..." Megan drags out the l for emphasize. "Ashlyn. Her name is Ashlyn Harris." Ali starts to mumble as she keeps saying Ashlyn name.  
"No shit! I play with Ashlyn on that pick up soccer league I have been trying to get you to play on! She is a really good keeper. I think she was going to go pro but then there was some problem with her family so she had to just come back home."  
Ali interrupted Megan by saying, " You know the one girl I think I might like!"  
Megan laughs," Yup Kriegs and you might be in luck because I have heard that she is as gay as they get." Megan looks at Ali who is now blushing and continues" You just have to get rid of that low life Eric and you will be"  
"Omg Eric I am suppose to be having dinner with him right now!" Ali says before Megan can finish.  
\-----------------  
Ashlyn is driving her jeep with Claire in the back seat singing to the song on the radio. She can't help but think about that principal, "Hey Squirt do you know anything about Principal Krieger?" Ashlyn asks her niece how is just dancing to the Taylor Swift song.  
"Yeah Aunty Ash she is so nice, she comes in sometimes and reads to us and she always wears pink like me. She also plays soccer with us at recess some times." Claire says while still dancing to the pop song  
Ashlyn thinks wow soccer but she doesn't seem gay. I probably have no chance. Just has Ashlyn pulls into the driveway from the grocery store Claire starts to cry and when Ashlyn asks why she is upset Claire tells her left her backpack at school.  
Thankfully her brother pulled in next her and she gives Claire and the groceries for dinner to Chris and backs out of her driveway back to the school.  
\------------  
After realizing she had told Eric to come over for dinner at her apartment Ali jumps in her BMW and drives the quick 5 minutes to her apartment complex. She is walking up the stairs to her apartment she drowns her keys as she looks at Eric kissing her neighbor Britney who's top is off and back is against her door.  
Eric turns around to see Ali standing there and stands up and runs after Ali who is now running down the stairs. He catches her just as she reaches her car door and grabs her hand to make her turn around.  
"Let go of me Eric." Ali shouted at him.  
"Come on Ali. I thought we all could have a good time because I was starting to get bored and wanted to try something different" Eric pleaded with Ali who was squirming trying to get out of his grip.  
" Your a pig Eric and a low life. We are done so let go of me and never come back here again!" Ali screamed as she got her arm free and opened her car door to get in. Eric then yells," Ali let's be honest you are too uptight for anyone to love and I was always way hotter than you were!"  
Ali slams her car door and starts to drive while tears run down her checks. Next thing she knows she is parked at the school. She can not go back to her apartment for the fear Eric might still be there. She walks up the stairs and lets herself in. When she gets to her office she collapses on her couch and starts to cry. She never really loved Eric and knew he wasn't 'the one' but now she had to start all over and at 31 she was just tired of the who dating thing. She wanted a family and she wanted someone she could relay on for once.  
\--------------  
Ashlyn reaches the school and sees there is a car parked and hopes it's a janitor that would leg her in. She goes up to the doors of the school and realizes they are unlocked. She walks in and sees that all the lights are off but decides that she would be in and out of there quick and heads down the hall.  
Ali hears foot steps and immediately panicked thinking that it is a robber or something so she grabs her umbrella and creeps outside her office door but just as she opens the door she hears a high pitched scream and then jumps back herself and screams too. She was just about to smack the intruder with her umbrella when she hears,"Principal Krieger"  
When she look up she sees Ashlyn standing there with her hands above her face.  
"Ashlyn" Ali says as she lowers her weapon.  
Ashlyn starts to laugh and says "you almost took my head off with an umbrella! Sorry Claire forgot her backpack and the door was unlocked so I just let myself in." Ash was going to continue to explain when she saw Ali's puffy red eyes.  
"Principal Krieger, are you okay?" Ashlyn asks in a soft voice  
Ali looks at the woman standing in front of her and starts to laugh," I start today out thinking I am going insane when I see...you on your surfboard and think you look hot and then I see you again and made some dumb excuse to learn you name and I go home to see my boyfriend, who I have hated for the past 2 months screwing my neighbor. I come here to just think about what the hell I am going go do about my life and then I think I was about to die when I heard footsteps and now of all people you are standing in front of me." Ali rambles and then stops and scans Ashlyn who has the what the hell is going on face and starts to cry.  
Ashlyn thinks to herself did she just call me hot? As Ali starts to cry Ashlyn can not help herself but close the space between them and hug Ali. She melts into her and even though she just met this women today she feels at home with her skin touching hers. " you know principal krieger, any one that cheats on you is the biggest fool in the world." Ash whispers into her ear.  
Ali then mumbles in between deep breathes "call me Ali,"  
Ashlyn then chuckles a little," Aright then Ali,". While still hugging her guides them go sit on the floor with their backs resting against the wall and Ali collapsed on her chest, " You are way to pretty to be wasting your time with anyone who treats you like anything but a....Princess!"  
Ali looks up at Ashlyn and realizes that she really is attracted to this woman. And then wipes her eyes and says,"He said that I was too uptight to ever be loved by someone and I think he might be right you know. I love this job but it makes me the bad guy a lot and I think I have become so stressed that I forgot how to let loose."  
Ashlyn then looks Ali straight in eye thinking I really want to kiss this girl but instead says, " In 1 day we have seen each other 3 times and I have been working up the nerve to stay this but I thought you looked hot when I was on my board too."  
This makes both women laugh and then Ashlyn blushes and says, " It's like we are drawn to each other and I know from what it sounds like that you are in a messy break up but.." Ashlyn reaches her back pocket pulls out the recite from the grocery store and a pen wrote her number down and something else and then handed it to Ali," When you are over this jerk just let me know because you desire a lot better. Now I have to get back or my niece is going to kill me if I don't get that stupid pink princess backpack."  
Ali's mind is rushing a mile a minute and can not believe she now has Ashlyn's number and that she is still laying on her chest. Ali stands up and sticks her hand out to help Ashlyn up. "Let's get that princess backpack because it would suck if she killed you before I got to us this." Ali says as she looks down at the recite.  
\--------  
Once getting the backpack from the first grade classroom Ashlyn looks at Ali and says," Are you going to stay here for the night or can I drive you home?  
Ali smiles at Ashlyn's politeness and response," I actually drove here but you can walk me to my car. Just let me grab by purse. " Ali heads back to the hallway just as she sees Ashlyn doing a little dance. She coughs to make her presence know.  
Ashlyn looks up in complete embarrassment at the girl she had a mega crush on saw her triumph dance before she gets an idea. She runs over to Ali and takes her hand she starts to dance with Ali and both of them are laughing. Ashlyn's hand is on Ali's waist and Ali's hand is on Ashlyn's shoulder and both their other hands are interlocked. The two of them danced down the hallway of the school for 15 minutes just laughing and making up a beat. When they finally get to the doors they break apart and Ashlyn leads Ali to her car. She even opens the door for Ali and helps her get in the drivers seat. Ali is blown away by Ashlyn's charm and her ability to make her feel completely better in a matter of minutes. Ashlyn waves to Ali and makes her way to her car with her niece's princess backpack on her back with the largest smile on her face


	3. The Date

For the few days after meeting Ali, Ashlyn has her phone glued to her waiting for Ali's call. What the hell was she thinking breaking out her dance moves. She was never one to wait by the phone for a girl to call her back. 

Ali has had her phone out on her desk for the past 3 days deciding if it was too early to call Ashlyn. She had never done this before. She had never dated a woman and now she finds herself longing for the next time she will see that surfer girl.  
Megan constantly gave Ali encouragement on her the whole Ashlyn situation but did tease her whenever she had the chance.  
\----------  
It was now four days since Ali meet Ashlyn and she was out for her morning run when she decided to run the same route she had when she first laid eyes on Ashlyn. Ali was running at a slower lace than normal and kept her eyes pealed on the water for that blonde hair when she felt someone tapper shoulder from behind. Ali whipped her head around so fast that she smacked Ashlyn in the face.  
"Ashlyn what are you doing here" Ali said in complete shock as she scanned the surfers body who was wearing running clothing and then she noticed the bulldog on the leash she was holding in her right hand.  
"Next time you think there is a robber don't grab the umbrella just whip the with your hair!" Ashlyn said as both of them laughed,"I was just out walking my dog here Waffles and saw you and thought I would say hi"  
Ali smiled at her sweetness and then got the strength to say what she had been wanting to for the last four days,"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"  
Ashlyn wanted to cheer in happiness but saved herself the embarrassment, "Yeah totally that sounds great."  
"Perfect do you want to come by my apartment around 8 and then we can go out to eat?" Ali says with excitement in her voice  
"Sure. I will see you then." Ashlyn says, "ohh and by the way I usually only surf in the mornings on Mondays and Fridays if you happened to be scanning the water for someone"  
Ali blushed but quickly gained her sass back,"I might just need to run the other way now so you don't check out my ass the whole time I am running."  
Both women burst out in laugher and then Ali pats Waffles on the head,"Bye Waffles, and bye you, Ashlyn Harris"  
"Bye Ali Krieger"  
\----------

Ali is standing in front of her mirror with what is now the seventh outfit she has tried on. Megan who is sitting on her bed laughing at Ali's obvious nerves and troubles finding an outfit and decides to finally help her friend out after an hour of Ali Krieger date night fashion show.  
"Ali just dress like who you are. Classy but fun and you have nothing to worry about because it is so clear that Ashlyn likes you a lot" Megan says to Ali who is currently pacing her room.  
"I have never done this before! I don't know if I can do this. What if I am not gay? What if she hates me?" Ali says now with tears building in her eyes.  
"Ali you are smart,brave, and beautiful no one man or woman would not love you. It is seven now so I am going to go but call me right when the date ends !" Megan says as she leaves Ali's apartment.  
\--------------  
Ali is finishing her makeup when she hears a knock on the door. She runs down her spiral staircase, bumps her knee on a book case and screams in pain but continues running to the door. When she opens the door she sees Ashlyn standing in black skinny jeans, a dark red button up shirt, and a black fedora.  
Ashlyn smiles at Ali and her breath is taken away as she looks at Ali wearing a navy blue sundress with white flowers on it. She is wearing small heals but her calves are so amazing Ashlyn can not stop staring at them. Ashlyn looks up at Ali and hands her flowers and says,"Wow Ali you look amazing. So are you going to tell me where we are going or is it going to be a mystery?"  
Ali takes the flowers and smells them before putting them in a vase on the table near the door,"You looks amazing too! And I was going to tell you where we were going but a mystery sounds like more fun." And she closes her door to her apartment and they head to Ali's car.  
They drive for about 15 minutes before they reach a small restaurant on the beach. When Ali parks the car Ashlyn hurries out of the car to the other side to open Ali's car door for her. Ali blushes but is so impressed with her class that she smiles.  
They are seated at a small table on an outside patio right on the beach with stringed lights around them.  
"Ali this is a beautiful place how did you find it because I have lived here basically my whole life and have never been here before." Ashlyn said as she looked at the brunette who was looking intensely at the menu  
"Actually this was the first place I went in Satellite Beach. I first came down here because one of my friends was living here for a while for her job and I came down to surprise her. When I got of the plane I told the taxi driver to take me to the beach and I walked down this beach until I came upon this place. I have been coming here ever since I moved here 7 years ago." Ali explains and smiles.  
Ashlyn is still taken aback by Ali's beautiful smile,"Did you always wanted to be a principal?"  
Ali looked down and then out at the water," No I went to college at Penn State for advertising but my real goal was to play college professionally. I was even on the under national teams in college and things looked promising until my junior year when I broke my leg and that was if for my career. After I knew I had no chance at soccer, I realized I didn't love advertising and I always loved kids so I decided to switch and become a teacher."  
Ashlyn listen to Ali and felt her pain, " You know I was actually going to play pros too. But I was a keeper. I technically still am, I play on an adult league but it's just for fun and to keep me in shape."  
Ali wanted to know more,"What stopped you?"  
Ashlyn took a deep breath and continued her life story," My senior year at UNC my dad and mom died in a car crash. My grandmother at the time was really sick and they were taking care of her but when they died she was going to go in a nursing home. I just couldn't let her go in a home so I moved back home and finished my degree online and have been taking care of her since."  
Ali was amazed by Ashlyn,"What do you do now?"  
"I own a surf shop down on Rock Shore beach and I also teach lessons and stuff." Ashlyn says with a slight smile  
"Maybe you can teach me how to surf because even though I have lived here for 7 years I still have not gone surfing." Ali says.  
"Definitely maybe later this week one afternoon." Ashlyn says and holds her breath wait for Ali's response.  
"How about tomorrow. I can come by after school around 3." Ali says eagerly.  
"Perfect" Ashlyn says just as their food arrived.  
The rest of the date flew by, the two talked about soccer and life in Satellite Beach. They even talked more about their families. Ali felt comfortable with Ashlyn and Ashlyn felt the same way.  
At the end of the night the woman took a walk on the beach and Ali suddenly got nervous for what she was about to say.  
"Ashlyn, I really am having a great time tonight but I have to tell you something" Ashlyn felt a shiver run down her spin and her hands starting to sweat as Ali continued,"I have never really been with a woman before, I mean in college I did see someone for like a month but everyone does that. I just felt you should know and I get it if you don't want to go out with my again."  
Ashlyn smiled and took Ali's hand, " Ali" she stopped talking and stopped dead in the sand. She spun Ali into her arms and dipped her slightly looked into her warm eyes and kissed her. It was a short kiss and as Ashlyn pulled away she said,"Ali I have told you things about me that I have not told anyone else and we have only been on one date. As long as you are feeling the same way I am feeling I think this might have been the best first date I have ever had."  
Ali looked into Ashlyn eyes and the only way to express how she feels was by leaning in and kissing Ashlyn. This time harder and more passionately then before. As Ali pulls back she just smiles and then they continue walking down the beach.


	4. Known Each Other Since Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who is reading this! I will try and get two chapters out tomorrow.

Ali walked into her office with the biggest smile on her face. Megan of course being as nosey as she was followed Ali into her office. Ali turn around to shut her door and screamed when she sees Pinoe standing right behind her. "Megan what the hell" Ali said in a loud voice.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to know all the details about your date! Did you guys kiss? Did you like her? Are you gay? Are you going to see her again? Does she know this is your first time...  
Ali grabbed both Megan's shoulders and said,"Stop!"  
Pinoe whinnied,"Oh come on Kriegs just tell me!"  
Ali sighed,"Fine, sit down" Ali sat down at her desk and pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk."  
Megan laughed,"I feel like I am in trouble. Am I going to be suspended Principal Krieger?"  
Ali gave her a dirty look,"Do you want to know about my date or not?"  
"Come on Kriegs lighten up!" Megan said.  
"I don't know it was a date. I took her to the beach restaurant that I love and we ate and talked. We walked on the beach, she kissed me and we walked some more and then I kissed her. We drove back to my house and that was it."  
"Wait wait! She kissed you and you kissed her! Good job Ali! Did you like her?" Megan says.  
"I don't want to get ahead of myself but I don't know what it is about her but it's just like we have known each other for a long time. "  
\-------  
Ashlyn just got back from her first surf lesson and was waxing her board when her best friend and top surf instructor Whitney came up next to Ashlyn who was whistling a song and had a smile the size of Texas on her face. 

"Ashlyn.Ashlyn.ASHLYN!" Whitney yelled at Ashlyn who was still in her daze.  
Ashlyn finally heard Whit,"What's up? Can you take my 3 o'clock lesson?"  
Whitney laughed,"  
Ashlyn what has gotten into you I haven't seen you like this since we were at Chapel Hill playing soccer? And why do I have to take your 3?"

As Ashlyn continues to waxing her board and still not looking at her. "Ali is coming by around 3 and she wants to learn how to surf so I was going to teach her but I have some old guy scheduled so be a great best friend and help a girl out!" Ashlyn says as she finally looks up from her board to see Witney smiling.  
"Who is Ali, Ashlyn!" Whitney says with a smirk.  
"Ali is the principal at Claire's school and the person I went out with last night."  
"OMG" Whitney shouted!  
Ashlyn cut her off before her best fiend could go on a rant,"Whitney it's not a big deal it was just a date and when she comes by today you can not ask her thousands of questions and make me embarrassed!"  
"Okay, okay fine but when do I ever embarrass you!" Whitney said while dancing around Ashlyn,"Don't act like this isn't a big deal though because this is the first date you have gone on in like 6 months! Do you like her?"  
Ashlyn then smiled at the thought of her and Ali,"yeah Whit I mean we have only been on one date but it's like we have known each other for... Like forever!"  
\---------  
Ali and Ashlyn both had a hard time focusing during the day. When the final bell rang Ali practically ran out of the school with the kids. Ali had no idea what to wear to go surfing so she just put on her black bikini that was some what reveling but was sturdy for exercise. Ali also threw on a tank top and shorts and headed to Ashlyn's surf shop.  
When Ashlyn saw Ali's car pull up to the shop she almost jumped over the desk to go and greet Ali at the door but decided that would look too excited and just kept receiving the new boards.  
Ali entered the shop and realized she was not sure if she should kiss Ashlyn or not.  
She walked up to the desk area and saw Ashlyn standing there with a green bikini top and a rolled down wetsuit to her hips. When Ali reached the desk she said'"Excuse me I am looking for a surf instructor I heard was really good she is blonde,tall, and she kinda likes me."  
Ashlyn turned and smiled knowing who that voice belonged to,"I think you might be looking for me because I am a surf instructor,blonde,tall, and I am sorry what was the last one?"  
Ali smirked and decided to go for it and leaned across the counter and pulled Ashlyn in for a kiss. It was short but passionate and Ali was sassy and pushed Ashlyn away and said, "I think we answered the last one"  
Ashlyn smiled and said,"Yess we did! Here is a wetsuit and we can get going."  
10 minutes later Ashlyn and Ali were out on the beach with their surf boards in the sand. Ashlyn was thankful Whitney was busy trying to teach a guy it surf and was not able to stare at her constantly.  
Ashlyn stood on her board and said,"First you need to learn how to pop up on your board so you want to lay down on your board and work on getting up onto your feet like this," She demonstrates how to do this.  
Ali goes on her board and tries to do exactly what Ashlyn did. Ashlyn smiled seeing how quickly Ali was picking it up and she could not lie that Ali in a wetsuit was something she could get used to. "Lets get you on the water. We are going to paddle out past the break point and then wait for the perfect first wave"  
Ali and Ash grabbed their boars and Ali reached for Ashlyn's hand as they entered the water. The two paddled out and Ashlyn said,"Pull your board next you mine."  
Ali paddled over to Ashlyn so their boards were touching. Ashlyn said in soft voice, "Want me to let you in on a secret?"  
Ali is intrigued,"Sure"  
Ashlyn then leans in and kisses her passionately and long. She even slides her tongue into Ali's mouth and the two kiss for minutes until they hear someone whistle and yell "Really Ashlyn!"  
Ashlyn pulls back and turns her head to the right to see Whitney on her board about 15 feet away. Ashlyn's face turns red with embarrassment and then she looks at Ali who is also red and says,"Don't worry that's Whit she is practically my sister"  
Ashlyn the yells over to Whitney,"Hey Whit why don't you go in the shop and finish waxing all the boards and while you are at it sweep the floor and get all the sand out!" Ashlyn and Whitney both start laughing and even Ali starts to chuckle a little. Ashlyn then turned back to Ali and said,"Whatever Whitney says don't believe it."  
Ashlyn then signals for Whitney to come over. Whitney then paddles over and puts her board next to Ashlyn's.  
"Ashlyn are you going to kiss me too?" Whitney jokingly puckers her lips. "Just kidding she's all your Ali, it's nice to meet you." Whitney puts out her hand across Ashlyn's board and Ali shakes her hand.  
Ali smiles and says," It's nice to meet you too, Ashlyn has told me a lot about you and thanks for keeping this one in line over the years!"  
Ashlyn is not blushing in embarrassment and decides to end the conversation knowing it can only lead to more embarrassment. "Whit let's let Ali ride her first wave now and stop picking on me!"  
Whit just laughs and starts to paddle back to shore,"Bye Ali it was nice to meet you"  
Ali shouts back,"Nice to meet you too." And turns back to Ashlyn " That wasn't that bad Ash." Ali blushes realizing that she used a nickname already.  
Ashlyn smiles and says, "Fine it wasn't that bad now let's ride that wave here a good one now!"  
Ali gets ready and starts to paddle out when she hears Ash yell,"pop" she jumps on her board and starts to ride the wave . She stands on it for about 3 seconds and then looses her balance and falls of. When Ali emerges to the surface she could hear Ashlyn cheering and then she had the biggest smile when she heard her shout,"That was amazing Al!"  
Ash and Ali rode some more waves until it was getting dark and then they sat on the sea wall and talked for another hour until Ashlyn saw the time and needed to go home and walk Waffles.  
Ashlyn locked up the shop and walked Ali to her car. Once they reached Ali's car Ash looking into Ali's eyes,"Al I don't know how but I feel like we have been together forever but I do."  
Ali, who's back was against the car door smiled, "I know it's like when I am with you I am so comfortable and so relaxed."  
And that was all Ashlyn needed to pin Ali against the car and kiss her hard. Ashlyn then pulled away and opened the car door for Ali and said, "Goodnight Ali"


	5. Go Ashlyn!!

Over the past week Ash and Ali spent all their free time with each other. Ali would go over to the surf shop after school and Ashlyn will come and have lunch with Ali Ali was sitting on the counter of the surf shop and Ashlyn was talking to a costumer about buying a new board when she realized that she had only known Ash for 2 weeks and already felt like she was falling for her. She started to worry thinking about if Ashlyn felt the same way, but then she gazed at Ashlyn who turned back and blew her a kiss. Ali smiled and her heart kind of skipped a beat.  
Ali knew that she was going to have to tell her brother soon if she was going to keep seeing Ashlyn and that meant coming out as well. The idea of doing that terrified her. Yes her and Ash hang out at the surf shop and in Ali's office, but Ali was just so nervous of what the school board would think,the other teachers, and her friends. She knew her family would accept her for who she was especially because her bother Kyle came out years ago. But it was still going to be an uphill battle.  
All of those thoughts went to the back of her mind when Ashlyn jumped up on the counter right next to her and kissed her on the check. "Hey Al so I have a soccer game tonight and I was wondering if you would come?"  
Ali realized in that moment that she was proud of Ashlyn and didn't care what people thought of her. She leaned in and kissed her. As Ali pulled back from the kiss she said,"Of course I will come Ash, but I am going to cheer really loud and I might even make a poster!"  
Ash smiled,"At least you aren't Whit who brings a megaphone to my games"  
"Don't give me ideas babe."  
Ashlyn looked at Ali,"babe"  
Ali blushed and realized that she might have just put her foot in her mouth,"Umm...yea. Sorry I didn't mean."  
Ash collided their lips together and then rested her forehead of Ali's. "No. I love you calling me that."  
\-----------  
Ali called Whitney when she got to home before heading to Ash's game because she wanted to wear her teams color which happened to be navy blue which Ali had a lot of. She dressed casual and wore a navy blue tank top, jean shorts, and sneakers because she knew Ashlyn was going to try and get her to play. Ali grabbed her keys and phone and headed to the field.  
She got there twenty minutes before the game and she could see from the parking lot Ash in net wearing a yellow goalkeeper shirt, white shorts, and blue socks. She nearly died there because Ash looked so hot. Ali started to walk over to the field when she heard her name being yelled from across the parking lot. She turned to se Megan waving at her.  
"Ali what are you doing here!"  
"Ash invited me so I am here to watch her play." Ali shouted back.  
Megan ran over to her, "of course Ash invited you! She really likes you Ali. During practice when I told her I knew you she would not shut up about you!"  
Ali smiled,"I like her a lot too! Let's head over, I want to say hi to her before the game starts."  
Megan laughed at her love struck friend,"yeah I am kind of late too so I need to get over there too."  
Ash was warming up with one of the other players, she made a dive and when she looked up she saw Ali walking over. Ash excitedly jumped off the ground and told Tim to go warm up with the rest of the team.  
By the time she turned back around Ali was running full forced at her. Ash just had enough time to open her arms for Ali to run and jump into them. Ashlyn twirled them around and then while they were spinning reached up and kissed Ali. They kissed until Ash almost fell over from being so dizzy.  
Ali laughed as Ash placed her back on the ground."Hey babe! You look so good in that uniform!"  
Ash blushed a little but gained her confidence,"I have been told."  
Ali smacked her arm,"If you want your prize if you wining tonight you will take that back."  
"And what might that prize be?" Ash said with a smirk.  
Ali smiled and started to walk over to the other side of the field and turned her head back, "That depends if you wear that keeper jersey to bed tonight."  
Ash's jaw dropped at Ali's forwardness. Yes they made out a ton and even got some shirts office, but being that she was the first woman Ali had been with she assumed Ali wanted to take thing slow, but maybe this was long enough.  
\--------  
The game was a close one and Ashlyn was definitely tested. The opposing team had this really fast forward named Alex and another named Sydney who were braking through the back line. Ashlyn had to keep coming out and stoping their breakaways.  
Ashlyn's team also had some offensive opportunities. Megan almost scored off a pass from Christen. And the back defender Julie almost scored off a header from a corner.  
The game was scoreless with two minutes left and one of Ashlyn's team's players was called for a hand ball in the box. Alex Morgan lines up to take the penalty kick and Ashlyn knew that this was the game. She read the striker's body language and thought she was going to shoot right. Alex stepped and shot the ball for the back of the ride side of the net but Ashlyn dove and her finger tips just barely grazed the ball out of bounds and away from the net.  
Ali cheered so loudly for her girlfriend. Ali then realized they hadn't made it official yet that they were girlfriends and knew she had to talk about that after the game with Ashlyn. For right now though she just screamed and cheered for her, Ashlyn looked over and gave Ali a wink and then looked back to the field.  
The game ended in a 0-0 tie but all thanks to Ashlyn or it would have been a loss. After the teams shook hands Ashlyn walked over to Ali. She was all muddy from making saves and when she went to hug her playfully Ali ran away. Ashlyn smiled and then chased her around the field. Ashlyn finally caught up to Ali and tackled her into crushing hug that forced both of them to land in the muddy goalie box. Ali laughed and got on top of Ash and kissed her. Ashlyn kissed her back and then threw her back into the mud and Ali yelled at her. Ali was now the one chasing Ashlyn.  
By the time Ali caught up to Ashlyn she had her back to her and was by her car. When Ali pulled Ashlyn's shoulder to have her turn around she was holding flowers. Ali was confused until she heard Ashlyn, "Ali I know that we have only known each other for 2 weeks but these have been some of the best 2 weeks ever and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfirend."  
Ali's heart melted right there and she knew she was in trouble because she was falling fast for this girl. Ali could not form words and just kissed her passionately. Ali pushed Ash against her Jeep and then pushed back enough to say,"I would love to be your girlfriend Ashlyn Harris."  
Ashlyn kissed her and smiled against Ali's lips and then said,"now what about that prize for wining because I just won the best thing ever!" Ali smiled and pointed to herself laughing a bit, "me?" Ashlyn laughed and put her arm around her new girlfriend, "yeah, you, babe!"


	6. Hi Mrs. Stevens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning this chapter us all smut

Ali pulled up to her driveway and jumped out of her car. She was hurrying to the door so fast she forgot her keys. When she ran back to get them she saw Ash's Jeep pull up next to her car and she smiled knowing what was going to happen next.  
Ash jumped out of her car and ran to Ali. Ali was facing the other way and she was bent over looking for her keys that fell between her car seat. Ash took a minute to stare at Ali's ass in her tight jean shorts that were covered with mud thanks to her. Once taking in Ali's amazing body, she came up behind her and pushed her front into Ali's back and stared to kiss her exposed shoulders, "Babe! Hurry up!"  
Ali laughed at her girlfriend's lack of patience, "I am trying, but if you keep doing that I will never find my keys!"  
Ashlyn then took that as a challenge and turned Ali so she was facing her and started kissing her passionately. Ashlyn had Ali pinned against the side of her car and thought of an idea. Ash started to move her kisses to Ali's neck. Ali tried to get out the words to tell her to stop, but she was so caught up in the moment she could not think straight.  
Ash opened the back seat door of the car and pushed Ali gently down on the seats. She then looked around quickly to see if anyone was around and then took off her sweaty goal keeper jersey and shorts.  
Ashlyn's confidence made Ali want her even more and as Ash started to lay on top of her and unzipped her shorts Ali finally realized that they were in public and in the middle of her driveway,"Ash. Baby, we can't do this outside."  
Ashlyn had a devilish grin on her face, "Alex. there is no one around its 11 and besides its fun, being naughty" Ashlyn wagged her eyebrows and smirked.  
Ali started to laugh at her girlfriend but stopped laughing when she felt Ash's hand go under her waistband and her other hand ake of her shorts. Ali then took off her top quickly and Ash started to kiss and lightly suck on her exposed collarbone. She worked her way down Ali's body and unbuckled her bra. She then took her nipple in her mouth and started to kiss and lightly bit on it. When Ali let out a soft moan in pleasure Ash moved her hand into Ali's wet folds. Ash continues to tease Ali by grazing her fingers just past her center and then rubbing the inner part of her thigh. Ali yells in frustration,"Babe if you don't fuck me right now hen I am going to kill you!"  
That was all Ash needed to plunge 2 fingers deep in Ali's core making her let a deep raspy groan come out of her mouth. Ash continued to push her fingers in and out of Ali's center and when she started to see Ali getting close she kissed her passionately on the lips and dragged her tongue along Ali's stomach until it reached her clit and started to suck on it while still pumping her fingers in and out.  
As Ash felt Ali's walls tightens around her fingers and instantly became wet herself when she heard Ali yell,"Fuck Ash!Baby!Fuck!"  
As Ali came down from her climax Ash just looked at her in awe. She had a glittering layer of sweet covering her body and her hair was cascading around her shoulders. Ash took her own hands and licked them clean and then kissed Ali so she could taste herself on Ash's lips.  
Ali kissed Ash and then said,"Come on stud I think you need to take a shower."  
Just as Ali reached for her bra she looked up and saw her neighbor Mrs.Stevens staring at her from across the street. Ali died of embarrassment and turned as red as a tomatoe. She then grabbed Ash's body to cover hers and whispered,"someone is watching us"  
Ash then said,"that could be hot"  
Ali laughed as she clasped her bra and reached for her panties. "Turn around"  
Ash turned to see 60 year old women with a cvs bag on the sidewalk which looked like she dropped it and then she saw the huge cross hanging on the house the women was standing next to. It was now Ash's turn to blush but was caught of gaurd by Ali pushing her back down by kissing her. Ali then kissed her ear and whispered , "Let's give her something to stare at"  
Ali then pushed Ash up who was only in her boxer briefs and sports bra and got out of the car herself and was only in her bra and lace thong. Ali then bent down infront of Ashlyn making sure to brush her back against her front and grabbed her keys she was looking for. Ali took Ash's hand and led them to the front door where Ali pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. Ali then turned and shouted "Nice to see you Mrs.Stevens!" Ash was shocked at Ali being that bold, especially that she was not out and all. Ali continued, "I would go over and say hello but I am a little busy and my hands are alittle 'wet'"  
Mrs.Stevens looked like she was going to pass out. Ali waved and then turned back to Ashlyn opened the front door and said, "my hands aren't the only part of me that is wet."


	7. One Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one but after this, things are going to get a little more intense.

Ali walked into her office with a huge smile on her face and had that glow everyone knows. Megan knew that something most have happened between the soccer game and 7 in the morning and she was guessing Ashlyn had something to do with it.  
As Ali walked past her desk Megan said,"How was the sex?"  
Ali whipped her head around to her and walked into Megan's office and shut the door,"What makes you think I had sex last night! And even if I did I would not tell you about it! I I think you forget I am your boss!"  
Megan started to laugh,"First of I saw the way you looked at Ashlyn the whole game! Ali come on she is not a piece of meat. Like dam Kriegs you could take your eyes off her ass enough to even notice when I was waving to you." Ali then slapped Megan on the arm for teasing her."And second you have that smile on. "  
Ali was confused"What smile?"  
Megan then leaned in close to her best friend,"The I just got laid smiled. The ha everyone I just had earth shattering sex smile"  
Ali went to walk out of her office when Megan yelled, "Was it not earth shattering? Did you not like my way of life Kriegs? Did you go down on her? Wait don't tell me. I don't need to know....okay fine tell me!"  
Ali then looked at Megan and said,"Don't say that that loud! You know I am not out."  
Megan then apologized and whispered,"Welllllll...was she good? She looks like she would be good!"  
Ali laughed at her persistence,"She was fucking amazing and lets just say that we both her ion a giving mood. But we might have been caught doing it in the back of my car by my Catholic old lady neighbor. To sum it up it was the best sex of my life." Ali then opened the door and before leaving said,"Pinoe you better not have eyes for my girlfriend or I am going to have to kill you. Defending my territory and all."  
As Ali walked out she head Pinoe go crazy,"Girlfriend! When was that official?"  
\-----------  
The rest of the day was normal besides Megan pressing Ali for details on her and Ashlyn's time last night. Ali headed out of the school and was going to go home and maybe watch a movie or read a book.When she got to her car she saw a wetsuit on the hood of her car and a huge bag of chocolate covered peanut butter pretzels(her favorite thing ever). Ali looked around to see where the gifts came from when she saw Ashlyn walking up to her car.  
When Ash reached Ali she said,"One month ago is the day you smacked into me at the beach for the first time."  
Ali was embarrassed that she forgot but at the same time amazed by Ash,"Omg thanks Baby! I don't have to use one of the rentals and you remembered by favorite treat!" Ali said as she hugged Ash tight. She wanted to kiss her but being that the other teachers were around her just continued to hug her. Ashlyn could tell that Ali did not want her to kiss her. She was a little upset but more happy that she even had Ali.  
After hugging Ashlyn and thanking her repeatedly Ali asked Ash,"Do you want to go out with me tonight?"  
Ash laughed and said,"Sorry but I am taking you out tonight. I have the perfect date for the two of us."  
Ali the looked at her curiously."Go home and get changed into something more comfortable and keep it casual. I will pick you up in an hour."  
Ashlyn gave Ali another hug and then walked back to her car and drove away. Ali was left holding her gifts and in awe by Ashlyn. She reminded herself to be grateful for every second she called Ash hers.  
\------  
Exactly an hour later Ali heard a knock on the door and smiled knowing her girl was on the other side. Ali opened it and there Ash stood with dark wash skinny jeans and a buttoned up blue and white striped polo with a purple Orlando Pride SnapBack on backwards. Ali took in Ashlyn's beauty as the keeper stood there leaning against the door. ALi reached for her purse on the coffee table and headed out the door, making sure to kiss her girlfriend before walking toward the car.  
Ali was wearing white skinny jeans and a black flowy top and her hair down. Ashlyn lead Ali to her jeep and like always opened her door and helped her in the car. They drove for about twenty minutes jamming to some taylor swift until they were on what Ali thought was some type of mountain. Ash then parked on the side of the windy road they had been driving on and hurried out of the car to help Ali out. She then grabbed a picnic basket from the backseat that Ali hadn't even noticed.  
Ali and Ash the went down a small path and Ali could hear water rushing. She looked up and saw a huge waterfall that cascaded into a large pool. Ash helped Ali get off the trail and to a large rock that was right on the edge of the pool. Ash laid out a blanket on the rock and took out the food she has packed.  
There was a comfortable silence as Ash poured two glasses of wine and Ali took in her surroundings. Ali sat down on the blanket and Ash then sat next to her. She then moved so she was sitting in between Ashlyn's legs and leaned back against her chest, Ash put her arms around Ali's shoulders and nestled her neck into Ali's head. The two sat like that for an hour just drinking wine and joking, but Ali wanted to be serious for a moment. Ali cleared her throat and started,"Ash I want to come out. I want to be able to kiss you in the parking lot and not be afraid to hold your hand if I see someone I know. I want to tell everyone I know that I have found the most amazing woman in the world." Ash was so happy to hear Ali say those words she almost started to cry, but also recognized how big of a step this was for her girlfriend. "how are you going to do it?" Ali then realized she hadn't thought to much about that. "I don't know I just want to stop hiding. I was going to call my brother tonight and tell him and then I don't know when I am going to tell my parents. Maybe thanksgiving being that it is only a month away. But I have no idea how to tell the school board." "Al I honestly don't think you have to tell them. It's completely up to you, but what you do in your free time and who you spend it with is none of their business." Ash said and rubbed Ali's shoulders to comfort her. Ali thought for a minute and then said,"you are right it is none of their business who I date and for everyone else they are just going to have to accept me and if they don't then boy bye!" Ash then smiled at Ali's obvious Beyoncé reference,"you tell babe." Ali was about to smack her arm when she had a better idea. Ali got up stood in front of Ashlyn and took off her top and then took of her jeans. Ash just stood still watching as her girlfriend then took off her bra and underwear. Ali ran an jumped into the natural pool when she surfaced she yelled over to Ashlyn who was still trying to process what was going on. Ali then shouted,"Are you just going to sit there stud?" Ashlyn undressed in a second and jumped in the water. The two spent the rest of the night showing each other how much they meant to each other in that natural pool. In that place was when Ali knew she was in trouble because even though it had only been a month she knew she loved Ashlyn. If only Ali knew Ashlyn was thinking the same thing.


	8. Bye Kyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be harsh on the mistakes I posted this right before I am going to training so I will proofread it later but I just wanted to get it out. Love you all and thanks for all the kind comments :)

Ali woke up and tried to remember where she was when she realized she was in Ashlyn's apartment. Ali had never been in her apartment before last night, but with the amount of wine she had and that fact that she was busy pushing Ash against all the various walls and counters, she really didn't get to look at the place. Ali went to roll over to wrap herself around her girlfriend's warm body but found cold sheets instead. Ali rolled out of bed, realizing she was naked, she grabbed her shirt from last night and threw it on and walked out of the bedroom. Ali looked in the bathroom for Ash and the living room for her, but could not find her. Ash lived in a small beachfront apartment and everything was laid back and had a beachy vibe. She finally looked in the kitchen where she saw Ashlyn reading the newspaper and drinking coffee out on the deck outside the kitchen that over looked the beach.  
Ali had a huge smile on her face as she walked out onto the deck and felt the sun beat down on her and Ashlyn's hands wrap around her waist. Ali then proceeded to sit on Ashlyn's lap and rest her head on her shoulder. Ashlyn just kept on reading the newspaper and Ali started to fall asleep again. Ali closed her eyes as she listened to Ash taking in deep breaths and the echo of waves crashing on the shore.  
Ali then woke up from the second time still on Ash's lap and as started to open her eyes Ash kissed her softly. Ali smiled against her lips,"That's a nice way to wake up."  
Ash smiled as Ali cuddled herself more into her side. "Sorry to wake you babe but your breakfast is going to get cold"  
Ali looked over on the table and saw toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon all laid out on two plates. "You made me breakfast"  
Ash then started to blush a little,"Of course I did. It is the least I could do after last night! Damn if Mrs. Stevens saw some of the moves you were pulling last night she would have died!"  
They both laughed and Ali thought of how Eric used to make breakfast for himself. "Baby you didn't have to do this! No one has ever made me breakfast before, well obviously my parents, but none of my 'lovers' have."  
Ash then looked at her like she had five heads,"No one has ever made you breakfast! And ugh I am going to forget the other lovers part because that makes me puke a little! Well get used being served breakfast every morning because you deserve 5 star meals every time your are even slightly hungry!"  
Ali smiled and kissed her. The kiss then turned into a steamy make out session and there hands started to explore each others bodies, until Ali pulled back and grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it.  
Ash then grabbed Ali to pull her back into the kiss, "Come on Als you can't stop now. I am all worked up now."  
Ali laughed at her girlfriends whining,"Babe you made this amazing breakfast and I really hungry from all of what we did last night! So just eat your bacon and then we can finish what we started in the shower."  
Ash had never eaten breakfast as fast has she did then.  
\----------  
It was Sunday and that was the day Kyle always called Ali so they could catch up and see what was going on with each other from the past few days. Being that Kyle lived in La it was hard for the two siblings to see each other besides holidays.  
Ali heard her phone go off and went into Ash's bedroom to talk. She knew this conversation was the first step for her being out. "Hey Kyle how is life in LA?"  
"It's really good. I had a crazy week! I was booked to the max at the salon and had some high profile people too! Oh and before I forget thanks for that new toy that you got your niece. I can't believe how much she loves that thing!" Kyle laughed as he watched Luna playing with the dog toy as he spoke.  
"Yeah I got the same one for Waffles and he loved it too. He always is dropping it at my feet when we take him to the park or the beach."Ali said thinking about how cute that bulldog was.  
Kyle was so lost,"Who is Waffles and who is we? Alex are you seeing some one that I don't know about."  
Ali didn't even realize she said we, but she was going to tell her brother about her and Ashlyn anyways so it might as well be now, "Yeah I actually have been seeing someone for about a month and a half. It going really good and I know it's still new and stuff but I have a good feeling about this one Kyle. Ohh and Waffles is Ashlyn's dog."  
"Wait did you say Ashlyn like as a girl name Ashlyn." Kyle then started to understand all those times that Ali would stare at the waitress or a cute bartender every so often.  
Ali laughed nervously, " Yeah Ashlyn is a girls name. I am seeing her and all. I know it's kinda out of no where and I am going to tell mom and dad at thanksgiving in a few weeks but I wanted you to be the first one I told that I am...gay. Besides, Pinoe but that is because I kinda was freaking out and all.You are the most important person to me and you are my hero so I wanted you to know. "  
Kyle then smiled at sister's kind words,"Alex you know that I will support you no matter what. So tell me about this Ashlyn girl. What does she look like and when am I going to get to meet her?"  
Ali was so happy for the support and love of here brother. "She has long blonde hair, dimples, she has tattoos on her left arm and side, she is a surfer, she's funny and we joke with each other all the time, but at the same time she is sensitive and sweet. And she is strong and has so many muscles, but at the same time she still so gentle. Like this morning when I woke up she had breakfast already " Ali was just rambling on until Kyle stopped her before he heard something he did not want to hear, "Oh no baby sis you got it bad for her."  
Ali then realized she just basically told her brother she had sex with Ash the other night."yeah I think I might be in love."  
Just as Ali said that she saw Ashlyn walk into the bedroom to check on her. Ali hoped that she didn't hear her say that but Ash did and she was so happy that Ali felt the same way about her.  
Kyle screamed in excitement and started rambling on about love as Ashlyn sat next to Ali on the couch and started kissing her back and shoulders that were exposed from the tank top Ali was wearing.  
Ali tried to listen to her brother but was really distracted with Ashlyn kissing her. Ali let out a quite moan and was suddenly really embarrassed "Ky can I call you later, I am kinda busy right now." Ashlyn then laughed at Ali's excuse and unfortunately for Ali, Kyle could hear Ash laugh and then Ali squeal.Kyle didn't know if he should be happy for his sister or grossed out. "Yeah sure you are kinda busy! ohh and HI ASHLYN! "  
Ali then blushed but was really into Ash kissing her and now she was taking off Ali's tank top. "Whatever Kyle I have to go." Ash then yelled,"Yeah bye Kyle."  
Kyle them laughed, "Ohhhh she sounds hot Alex"  
"She is. Bye Kyle."


	9. All good things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to post one tomorrow because I am going to the Spirit game!!!!! A little foreshadowing and sorry for using the word ass a lot in this chapter.

Once Ali told Kyle she was gay Ali started to tell everyone she knew. The only people Ali had left to tell was her parents and she still hadn't decided how to handle the school board and the other teachers.  
It had been a week since Ali told Kyle. Ash came by the school to have her usually lunch with Ali. Ash parked and grabbed the Thai food she had gotten on the way over and headed up the hallway to her girlfriend's office. Ash went to go in Ali's office when Pinoe yelled to her,"Ash. I would not go in there if I was you. She's got two kids in there that got in a fight on the playground and it is probably ugly in there."  
Ash then started to laugh as she could hear Ali yelling through the door,"Fighting is never the answer. Why did you think this was okay?"  
Pinoe then started to laugh,"Come in and take a seat."  
Ash did as Megan said,"Now I fell like I am in trouble. What's up Megan?"  
Pinoe knew as Ali's best friend she needed to have this conversation with Ash but she was nervous on how to get her point across correctly,"Ashlyn I need to tell you something and it needs to stay between the two of us." Ash knew what was coming and just nodded in confirmation."Ali is special Ashlyn and I know you think you know that, but Ali has been though a lot and she has been strong. I can see that Ali is or has already fallen for you and that scares the crap out of me because if you mess this up then I have to be the one to try and put her back together and I don't know if Ali or anyone for that matter is strong enough to go through that again. So now I am going to do the classic if you so much as make her cry once I am going to find you and kill you. I think that you are perfect for Ali and the two of you are so cute to each other so don't mess this up!"  
Ash knew Megan was just protecting Ali but It was now her turn to get her point across,"Megan I am in love with Ali and I know you are going to say it's too early to feel that way but I do! It scares me because I have not felt this way for someone in a long time. I do know how special Ali is. She is smart, beautiful,strong, and she is the kind of good that makes living in the crazy world worth it. I would do anything to make her happy and I will protect at all costs. I know that Ali is strong and can take care of herself but I never want her to have to because I want to be there Megan!"  
Pinoe then got up and hugged Ashlyn. That was the moment she knew Ash and Ali were end game. As the two of hugged in the middle of Megan's office they heard Ali's office door open and two boys walk out looking like they had seen ghosts and then an angry looking Ali walk out behind them.  
Ali's face changed to complete happiness when she saw Ashlyn and stuck her head into Pinoe's office. "Hey baby! Can you wait like ten more minutes, I have to go yell at these parents and then we can eat lunch. I am so sorry."  
Pinoe started laughing at Ali's term of endearment and Ash was actually the one to smack her arm."Yeah Babe. It's fine don't let those kids off easy."  
Ali walked down the hall and Ash did stare at her ass in that tight black pencil skirt. Now Pinoe was the one smacking Ash's arm. "Hey that is my best friend's ass you are staring at!"  
Ash then blushed alittle," Well that is my girlfriend's ass I am staring at and come on it is a great ass"  
Pinoe started to laugh,"yeah it's is a fine ass but still I don't want to see you staring at it because... Ohh bad pictures in my mind!"  
Ash smacked Pinoe again,"Get used to it because I don't think I will ever be able to not stare at that ass!" Just then Ali walked in and hugged her girlfriend from behind,"What are you guys talking about"  
Ash and Pinoe both started laughing and Ash said between laughs,"Your ass"  
Ali then stepped back,"My ass!"  
Ash then turned to face Ali,"All good things Babe."  
Ali then pointed to both Ash and Megan and said,"I don't like this one bit! And no more talking about my ass! Now let's eat I am hungry."  
Ash then saluted and said," Yes Principal Krieger."  
\----------  
Lunch was as it always was with Ali and Ash. They talked about their days and joked around. It had become a everyday thing between the two of them and it made both of their days. Ash talked about the idea of starting a surf program for kids in the system and Ali just listened to all of her ideas and told her how good of an idea it was. It would give a way to give the kids a chance to feel free and get out their frustration and hopefully give them a little peace. Ash was great with kids and could really make a difference. Ali gave Ash a few names of people on the school board that might be interested in funding the program.  
When Ash needed to get back to the surf shop Ali offered to walk her out. The two of them reached the front door of the school and Ali did something unexpected, she kissed Ash right there in front of some teachers who were gathered in the hall chatting about gossip. Ash was taken aback for a second but then grabbed Ali's back and dipped her while still kissing her and brought her back up.  
"Bye Als" Ash said as she walked out of the school."  
Ali smiled and waved furiously,"See you later Babe!"  
Ali didn't care who knew she was gay and who knew she was with Ashlyn. All she care about was the Ashlyn was her's but if only everyone around her were that laid back about her situation.


	10. Doing...things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the Spirit game last night I MEET ALI KRIEGER! She was so nice she signed four things for me and talked to me for like 3 minutes and even took a selfie with me!  
> Quick smut warning in this one.

It was a week before Thanksgiving and Ali was flying to Virginia tomorrow. Ash was going to spend the holiday with her friend Nikki in Boston and she was flying out the day after tomorrow. The couple both were not excited about having to spend 5 days apart but they just held their sadness within and tried to enjoy the weekend they had off together. Ali was a little nervous to tell her parents about her being gay but she knew they would love her no matter what.  
\--------------  
Ali and Ash went surfing in the morning. Ali was becoming a really good surfer and with Ashlyn's help she knows she can ride waves without wiping out.  
After surfing they took Waffles to the park and had a picnic. After the park Ash dropped Ali off at her apartment to get ready for their dinner date Ash had planned. Ali wanted to just get changed at Ash's apartment but Ash protested and said that it was rude not to go up to the door and pick Ali up.  
Ash knew that she had to tell Ali that she loved her before she left for Virginia. She wanted Ali to know that she was the only girl for her and that she was becoming her everything. Ash was nervous though because what if Ali didn't feel that way, I mean sure she said that to Kyle, but actually saying it when Ali knew she was listening is a completely different story. Ash knew that Ali was going to come out to her parents and Ash wanted Ali to know that she was going to be there no matter what their reaction was and give Ali as much support and confidence as possible.  
Ash was thinking this all in her car while she was driving to pick up her beautiful girlfriend and once she reached her apartment she just told herself 'you got this Harris' and knocked on the door.  
Ali opened her front door and Ash nearly fell over in shock of her beauty. Ali was wearing a long red dress that was fitted around her chest but flowed out in the bottom and her hair was up in a bun."Als you look....Wow...you look beautiful" Ash was trying to form words but was having difficultly.  
Ali then leaned in and kissed Ash,"You look.Wow too Ash" Ash was wearing grey pants and vest with a blue and white checkered button up and a blue bow tie. "Well now that I can speak again lets go"  
Ash drove to the surf shop and told Ali to get out. Ash opened the shop door and led the two of them to the outside area where two chairs and a table were set up on the boardwalk. Ash then pulled a chair out signaling for Ali to sit down. There was stringed lights and lanterns around the palm trees next to them and on the outside of the shop. The sun was starting to set and Ash ran back into the shop and came back out in a minute with a bottle of wine and 2 salads.  
Ash and Ali talked little and just enjoyed each other's company and watched the sunset when they saw a bride and groom walking along the beach taking wedding photos.  
Ali and Ash both thought that same thing 'That will be us some day"  
Ali then said in a voice just louder then a whisper,"She looks like a princess"  
Ash heard it and said in the same voice. "You always look like a princess"  
Ali then just leaned across the table and kissed her passionately. Ali then got up and walked over to straddle her girlfriend. Ash's kissed widened as Ali then started to kiss her and untie her bow tie. As Ali continued to unbutton her surfer's top, Ash decided to turn the tables and picked Ali up off the chair and walked her into the surf shop.  
Ash then placed Ali on the counter and then went in like she was going to kiss Ali but passed her lips and reached her hand to Ali's back to unzip her dress. With each part of Ali's back that was exposed by unzipping her dress alittle more Ash kissed. When the zipper reached the middle of Ali's back Ash then pushed the dress down to her hips and Ali slide it down to the floor. Ash started to kiss Ali's neck and work her way down stoping at each of her breasts and massaging them.  
Ash kissed all along Ali's stomach. Ali let out a grasp and Ash started dragging her tongue across her clit. Ash knew Ali was getting close so she moved her mouth to Ali's center and plunged her tongue into her.  
Ali let out a deep moan and that pushed Ash to start rubbing Ali's clit with her thumb too. It only took another second to send Ali over the edge. Ash then licked her own face to get all of Ali's juices and then grabbed Ali and headed up into her office to continue what she had started.  
\------  
Ash and Ali stayed in the office of the surf shop for a long time and by the time the two of them had no energy left and were laying on a blanket Ash spread out it was 2 in the morning and neither of them felt like leaving the others warm side. Ali snuggled into Ashlyn's side and Ash put a protective arm around her.  
Ash was just starting to wake up when she realized during the night Ali had completely rolled on top of her and was sitting right on her bladder. Ash then started to squirm her way out of Ali's death grip and when she finally was free and peeing she heard two high pitched screams from the office and Ali came running into the bathroom with the blanket they slept on wrapped around her.  
Ash who was a little uncomfortable being that she was going to the bathroom. Ali looked at her and said in an angry voice,"You didn't even lock the door!" Ash then starts to put the two screams together, but Ali made it clear,"Whitney needed some key to unlock the wetsuit cabinet and I was asleep naked on the floor of the office!"  
Ash who was still on the toilet just started laughing but started to cry from laughter when Ali said,"Omg! She didn't even see you! What if she thinks that I was just here and doing...things"  
Ash just continued to laugh,"Things"  
Ali then proceeded to smack her arm and walked out of the bathroom to find some clothing.  
After they got dressed Ash headed down the office steps first, but Whitney was right at the bottom waiting for the two of them. Ashlyn looked back at Ali and she was beet red. "It's going to be okay babe" Ashlyn said in as reassuring voice as possible.  
Ali was not so convinced,"Ash she saw me naked!"  
Ash tried to crack a joke,"Trust me Als seeing you naked is a honor for anyone"  
They reached the bottom of the stairs and Whit just said,"No more sex in the surf shop" and walked away  
Ali was blushing but was relieved it was not a longer conversation. Ash just wanted to get on with the next part of the day.  
"Okay we have six hours before your flight and that is plenty of time to go back to my place and get some breakfast."  
Ali laughed because every night the two of the had sex, which was about every night, Ash cooked Ali breakfast.  
"Ash just because I never had someone cook me breakfast before you doesn't mean you have to cook me breakfast everyday."  
Ash then smiled and kissed Ali quickly on the cheek," You are my princes and you need to be treated like one"  
Ali's heart melted and she kissed Ashlyn but pulled away abruptly when she heard,"No more sex in here!" Being yelled from outside by Whitney.  
\------  
Ali was sitting in the deck at Ash's apartment petting Waffles who was laying on her feet and she looked at all the waves crashing into the sandy shore and then being pulled back into the sea. She thought to herself, I could do this for the rest of my life and I would be the lucky person in the world. She then also thought, it is to soon to feel this way.She doesn't feel this way. Ali couldn't finish her thought because Ashlyn walked outside with two plates.  
Ali reached for one but Ash then pulled back,"you can't have that one"  
Ali starts to laugh,"Giving yourself all the good pancakes?"  
Ash laughed inside knowing Ali would catch on in a minute so she just sat down and the passed Ali her plate.  
Ali looked down at her plate and smiled so hard as she read in pancake letters and then heard Ashlyn say it out loud, "I love you."  
Ali then looked up at Ashlyn and leaned across the table and kissed her and smiled against her lips and as she pulled back she said,"I love you too"


	11. Who's Waffles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ash held onto Ali and never wanted to let her go. Ali started to cry as Ash pulled away,"I know it's only for 5 days, but I just don't want to leave you"  
When hearing that Ash just pulled Ali back into a hug and kissed the top of her head."I know baby, but think about how amazing it is going to be to see each other when we get back!"  
Ali smiled at the thought,"Promise me you will call me every day!"  
Ash laughed,"I promise! I will call you every time I think of you which will be every minute for the next five days! Now you have to go or you will miss your flight."  
Ali then pulled back enough to kiss Ash. They stood there in the middle of the airport kissing each other until Ali finally pulled back and started to walk away. Just before she turned the corner to security to she turned back and yelled to Ash,"I love you, Ashlyn Harris."  
Ashlyn laughed and felt some tears running down her checks, "I love you, Ali Krieger."  
\--------  
Ali got to Virginia fine and thought to herself, I wonder if next year Ashlyn will be sitting next to me. Ali saw her dad,mom,and Kyle waiting for her at baggage claim and went running over to them. She hadn't seen them since her birthday in July. Her family all hugged her at once and told her how much they missed her.  
Once Ali got in the car she sent Ash a text that she landed safely and Kyle who was sitting next to her laughed and nudged her shoulder. When the Kriegers got to their house Ali ran inside to find her childhood best friend, her dog, Rocky.  
After playing with Rocky for a few minutes Ali went up stairs and called Ashlyn.  
The phone didn't even ring once before Ashlyn answered,"Hey babe! I have great news!!"  
Ali was curious being that they had only been apart for 8 hours,"What is it?"  
Ash started to squeal in excitement,"So I have been talking to those people you told me about and one of them are going to fund my program with the kids in foster care and she said we can start next week! I am so excited to make a difference Al! It's going to be amazing and Whit and you can teach kids too!"  
Ali jumped up in excitement and screamed. Which made Debbie come to her door to check if she was alright, but what she heard made her even more curious . "Omg Baby!!! That is so amazing!!! I will totally help teach kids!!! I wish you were here right now so I could show you just how excitement I am right now and how much I love you!! I wish I could kiss you right now and do that thing to your inner thigh that makes you go crazy! Nice job leaving a hickey on my collarbone by the way and in a few other places too. Like Ash I know I said I like it rough, but really I look like a cage fighter with all these bruises. No more shower sex for you."  
Debbie's mouth was wide open and she didn't know if she should go or continue to eavesdrop. She didn't want to her about her daughter's sex life, but she didn't know Ali was seeing anyone let alone in love with anyone. She was starting to walk way when she heard Ali say,"No I haven't told them I am gay yet."  
Debbie then raced back to the closed door.  
Ali was saying,"I know babe, it's just I want to have some fun at home before I drop that bomb on them!! Now let's go back to the surfing program, or do you want to get yelled at more for that session in the back of the car?"  
After standing there for five more minutes Debbie heard Ali say,"Alright I love you too babe, and call me tonight so I can say good night.Ohh and kiss Waffles for me."  
Debbie started to walk down the hallway and thought who is Waffles?  
\--------------  
It was thanksgiving and Ali had been in Virginia for three days. Ash was in Boston with Nikki and she even brought Waffles too. Ash and Ali talked three times a day everyday at the minimum when they were apart and Ali was a little nervous. Her family was starting to question why she was always on the phone or in her room talking on the phone. The funny thing was Debbie had known her daughter was gay for three days (well honestly she always was suspicious) and just wanted Ali to be honest so she could learn about this girl she is in love with.  
The Kriegers were sitting on the couch watching the parade when Ali felt like this was the right time. She walked over and paused the parade to get everyone's attention. Ali then sat back down and took a deep breathe. She started her sorta prepared speech her and Ash worked on,"I have something I need to tell you guys and it is a little surprising and you have a right to be shocked or even confused, but please let me finish what I have to say and then feel free to ask me questions.....I am seeing someone. I have been seeing them for almost four months and I think that this thing I have with them is a once and a life time type of thing, I love this person. You see....I am in love with her....I am gay. And I know I have never dated a woman before and this is out of the blue, but I am sure about this and I am happy." Ali nodded her head to signal she was finished and then both her parents came over and gave her a hug. Debbie was the first to speak,"So tell us about her"  
Ali was shocked that her mother seemed not surprised while her dad looked like you just told him soccer wasn't a sport, but she went with it. Ali smiled when thinking about Ash,"Her name is Ashlyn and she owns a surf shop in Satellite beach. She is so smart and she has niece named Claire who goes to my school. She is so sweet and she is so girly so the two of us get along great and we are shopping buddies. Ash sometimes feels left out so we always make sure to buy her an outfit too. Ashlyn just started this program for kids in foster care to come by the shop and she is going to teach them how to surf for free to help mentor them and make them feel loved." Ali tried to thing of other things"Ohh and she has a bulldog named Waffles who is the sweetest dog, after Rocky of course."  
Debbie smiled at realizing who Waffles was.  
The rest of trip went by like a flash Ali's parents could not have been more supportive and they even told them they wanted to meet Ashlyn when they came down for Christmas.


	12. See You in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write but all know that love wins.

Ali was scanning the area and could not find her. She walked down the stairs and checked her watch. Her flight got in on time and as she looked up she saw her. Ali dropped her bags and ran, jumping into her arms and kissing all over her face until finally their lips meet. Ali pulls back and says in a breathless whisper,"I love you Ashlyn"  
Ash, who has Ali still wrapped around her, says in the same voice,"I told you this would be amazing! And I love you too babes!"  
Ali then got off of Ashlyn to get her bags she dropped,"Babes"  
Ash smiled,grabbed some of Ali's luggage, and put her arm around her,"yeah I thought I would try it out"  
Ali laughed,"I like it, babes"  
\---------  
Ali and Ash held hands the whole drive to Ali's apartment but Ali let go of Ash's hand when she saw what was waiting for her on her front lawn. Mrs.Stevens and some twenty people who held bibles and crosses. There was even three priests there.  
Ash pulled over on the side of the road and turned to Ali who looked white as a ghost."Ali,what do you want me to do? I can go tell them to leave or I can call the cops?"  
Ali could not form words. She knew why they were there. She knew they thought she was a sinner and that she needed to be fixed. Did she believe any of it? Of course not, but that didn't mean it didn't upset her. What made her furious is they thought all those things about Ashlyn. Ali took a second to gather herself and then said,"I am going to go tell them to get off my property and to go fuck themselves!"  
Ash then nodded and got out of the car that she parked of the side of the street a few houses down from the apartment and walked around to help Ali out.  
Ash and Ali walked down the street toward the mob of people reciting in unison bible quotes. Ali reached for Ashlyn's hand and when they reached her house Mrs.Stevens walked over so she was standing directly in front of them. "Hello Ali, and hi" she reached out her hand for Ashlyn to shake but Ash just started to say in a raised voice,"Mrs. Stevens, can you please get off of my girlfriend's property. If you don't then I will call the cops and have you removed. I do not want you to get the law involved but if I see you even on this sidewalk I will call the cops and we will file a restraining order against you."  
Mrs Stevens who still has her hand out for Ash to shake said in a fake sweet voice, "dear we are here to save you and your....Ali. We want to save you from hell.If you just listen to some quotes you will."  
Ali was now the one to raise her voice."Mrs.Stevens, I am Ashlyn's GIRLFRIEND and I love her! I will protect her and love her no matter what your damn bible says so please get off my lawn and never talk to me again. Mrs.Stevens, if you knew anything about the bible you would know that God wants people to be good people and Ashlyn, she is the kindest,most caring,beautiful human being I have ever met. I will always love her. I will always love her no matter what you try and say."  
Mrs Stevens then signaled for everyone to leave and said before walking across the street,"I will pray for you."  
Ash yelled,"Thanks, but that is not needed! Goodbye Mrs. Stevens, see you in hell or whatever!"  
Once Mrs.Stevens and everyone left Ali's lawn Ash picked up Ali bridal style and brought her in the house,"Now I think we go do some things Mrs.Stevens would not approve of."  
Ali laughed and said in a seductive voice,"Let's break the rules."


	13. Same Heart

Over the next week Ali still got several knocks on her door a day from Mrs. Steven's and her church group members. Ali told Ash it wasn't bothering her, but she was starting to get furious that they were not letting her live her life. She loved Ashlyn and nothing was going to stop her from loving her. Ash asked Ali if she wanted to get a restraining order, but she didn't want the police to get involved. After two weeks and people still coming to Ali's door Ashlyn finally had enough and when her and Ali were eating dinner at their favorite beach side restaurant she asked, "Al, why don't you live with me for a little while."  
Ali set down her fork and was a little surprised. She wanted to move in with her, but it had only been 5 months. She knows they both feel that this is something special, but Ali was petrified that she was going to ruin it.   
Ash then got nervous, "I know it's only been 5 months and 1 week, but if you come stay with me then no one will badger you and if they come here I will just beat the crap out of them."  
Ali just let her heart answer for her,"That sounds like the best plan ever! I love you and I can't wait to wake up to that dimply face every morning!"  
Ash leaned over and kissed her. "Waffles is going to freak!!!"  
Mrs.Stevens and the church group could say all they wanted about Ali and Ashlyn but it would only drive them closer to each other. They were going to love each other for the rest of their lives and they both knew that even though it had only been 5 months and 1 week.  
\--------  
"Whit I know that it's soon, but it's only going to be until these church people stop harassing her." Ash said over the phone.  
Whit tried to reason with her friend, but realized that she was so in love, "Okay Ash! I know you and Ali are madly in love, I am just trying to have your back."  
Ash knew that her friend was trying to help, but she just wished people could understand the way she felt when she was with Ali and the butterflies she gets every time their skin touched. It was like they were one, shared the same breathe, thought the same thing, and shared the same heart.  
"I have to go Ash, Ali needs help unloading boxes."  
Whit laughed,"boxes! I thought it was only for a few weeks."  
Ash hung up the phone and ran to help her girlfriend with the boxes she was carrying in. Ali went to put her things in the guest bedroom when Ash stopped her, "Al what are you doing?"  
Ali had a confused look on her face,"I was going to out my stuff in the bedroom."  
Ash laughed,"Babe I made space for your stuff in my room, but you might need to store some of your shoes here because you have so many of them."  
Ali couldn't help but smile at how sweet Ash was, "Baby you got me a dresser! And last time I checked your SnapBack collection is rather large too."  
Ash didn't even argue about her hat collection, but just swept Ali off her feet and dipped her. Ash kissed her, putting all her emotions and love into it. Ali pulled Ash down causing them both to fall down, but they just laughed and continue to kiss each other. Ali heated things up by getting on top of Ashlyn and started to undo her belt buckle. Ash took off her top abruptly and Ali pushed Ash's shorts down to her ankles. Ali started to kiss up her legs and started to kiss her inner thigh sending shivers up Ashlyn's thigh. Ash then said,"Ali if you continue to tease me like that I am going to get you back!"  
Ali then realized Ash probably wasn't joking and slide her hand under her waist band. She started to rub Ash's wet folds and listened to Ash's raspy moans. Ali then slide one finger into her center and added another and then another. She pushed her fingers in and out fast until Ash screamed, "Als, I am almost there! Don't stop......Ali"  
She took her nipple in her mouth and started to bit it and continue to push her fingers deeper into Ash until a few seconds later Ash yelled, "Fuck!Ali!!!!"  
Ali draped her tongue along Ash's center to get all her juices which made Ash shutter as she came down from her orgasm. Ash laid next to Ash on the hallway floor and laughed, "This is going to be fun." She thought of all the places over this apartment they were going to have sex in.  
Ash then grabbed Ali and stood up and went to pick her up but fell down when she realized her pants her around her feet.  
They both laughed and Ali just laid back down on the cold floor,"Let's just stay right here."


	14. A+A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas or things you want to see let me know.

Ali moving in with Ash was one of the best things she had done in a long time. It was like the two were just so in sync. They split all the house choirs, Ali took Waffles on her morning run, Ash would buy the groceries, and Ali would always cook dinner. Of course like any couple they fought over stupid things like forgetting to take the trash out or being late for dinner, but they would always forgive one another and the making up was always fun. Christmas was coming near and Ali realized all her family was coming down to stay at her apartment and have Christmas with her. Ash and Ali never talked about Ali moving back to her place. It had been three weeks and it had been perfect. Ali loved being able to have Ash hold her every night and walking up to Ash's dimply smile and home cooked breakfast. Ali drove by her house every day for the past week and there was no signs of the church people but she didn't tell Ash because she didn't want to go back to her lonely apart with no Waffles and no Ashlyn.  
Ali was sitting on the couch reading a book and petting Waffles when she heard the front doors being jiggled and then a loud knocking.Ali got up with Waffles on her heals and opened the door to have a huge Christmas tree come flying through the door and it almost smacked her in the face. She heard Ashlyn yell,"Watch out Babes!"  
Ali laughed as she went to help pick up the tree,"A little late Ash! Were you going to tell me your were going to buy a Christmas tree or should I say the biggest tree I have ever seen! "  
Ash smiled,"Only the best for you Princess. And I needed one that would be able to fit all the presents underneath it."  
Ali set the tree down in the living room and started making room for it next to the fireplace and tv."Babe I told you not to get anything crazy! Besides we said we were going to go somewhere over February break"  
Ash then thought Ali's family wasn't coming after all,"First, I only got you a couple presents, I pomise. Even though I would have bought you a lot more if you let me, and second if I got a small tree it wouldn't fit all the gifts from everyone else."  
Ali still didn't get what Ash was insinuating."Who else is coming to your house on Christmas besides you and me.."  
Ash then grabbed both Ali's shoulders and looked her in the eyes,"Als I want this to be our home and we both know the people stoping coming to your house a week ago and neither of us did anything about it. Me and you and a house works. I also know you called your landlord and asked about getting out of your lease."  
Ali smiled,"Ash I want nothing more for this to be our house but I can't ask you to have all my family over. "  
Ash laughed,"Ali what are you going to do, move back for three days and come back here. Anyways it would be nice to have family around on a holiday for a change. Besides I want to meet your family! Now I am going to grab the tree stand out of the car."  
Just as Ash was about to run outside Ali yelled to her, "Ash!" The blonde turned around briskly and smiled at Ali, "what's wrong babe?" Ali's eyes were slightly watery but she had a huge smile on her face, "Ash, we live together now. We have a house together! Come here." Ash's face light up and she ran over to Ali and picked her off the floor and kissed her as if it was her dying breathe. As their lips finally separated she said, "We have lived together for almost a month now, but this feels so much more real. " Ali nodded in a arregment," it really does." Ash kissed Ali one more time before heading out to the car to grab the rest of the things she bought at the Christmas store. Ali reached for her phone called and her landlord to tell him she was leaving in fact leaving and then called her mom,"hey mom it's Alex."  
"Hey Sweetie! I can't wait to see you! I got you the best gift you are going to Love it. I go Ashlyn a gift too that I think she is going to like. I feel Ike I know her so well are already! I can't wait to met this girl my daughter is so in love with!."  
Ali was so amazed her mother thought of her girlfriend,"yeah mom about Ashlyn,"  
Debbie interrupted her daughter,"Ohhhh no Alex! I am so sorry!"  
"We didn't break up. I just wanted you to know that I...I moved in with Ash so if it's okay with you we would love you all to stay at our apartment. We have three bedrooms so there is plenty of space and Ash went out and bought the biggest tree! I have never had a Christmas tree this big. We are going out together more decorations for it in a few minutes. She wanted me to ask if you had any ordemants I made as a kid to make it more homie! Can you believe her?" Ali hoped her mom wasn't worried about it being too soon.  
" ha! I actualky have a whole box I can bring down. How long ago did you two start living together?" Debbie asked.  
Ali's nervous got worse,"About 3 weeks ago, right after I got back from Thanksgiving."  
Debbie trusted her daughter, "We would love to stay at your guy's apartment. I look forward to seeing it and meeting Ashlyn and of course Waffles. Are you still going to pick us up?"  
Ali had a huge smile on her face in part from her mom being okay with the whole living together thing and the other part was Ash was wearing a Santa Claus hat and dancing around their living room setting up the tree in the tree stand."Yes mom I will pick you all up.I have to go I think the tree is going to scratch the..." And a large shrieking noise came from the top of the tree scraping the ceiling. Ash then turned to Ali who hung up with her mom and said,"Maybe a smaller one should have been better."  
\------  
Ash and Ali spent the rest of the night dancing to Christmas carols and decorating the tree. They strung popcorn(ate more), placed ordainments on the tree, and tried to figure out which bulb on the lights was broken. After two hours of decorating the tree and the house Ash and Ali were sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie when Ash shot up from the couch and yelled,"I almost forgot!  
A second later Ali heard Ash's feet shuffling back into the living room with a small box that she handed to her."Babe I told you not to spoil me with gifts!"  
Ash smiled and sat next to her girl,"Babes just open it and we both know I will always spoil you."  
Ali tried to resist but finally fell for the Harris charm and opened the gift. Inside was an ordainment that had a picture of Ali and Ash that Pinoe took of them from Ash's soccer game. Ash was spinning Ali and they were kissing. Ali looked and saw that on the frame it said, "Drawn to Each Other" and "A+A".  
Ali started to cry at how beautiful the gift was but Ash took it a different way,"I am sorry Ali, I can take it back. I was worried it was too...  
"No Ash! I love it! I love it so much!"  
Ash blew out a sigh of relief. "Let's hang it up!"  
The two of them placed it in the front of the tree stepped back and admired the tree,"Now it is complete." Ash said. She was not only thinking about the tree. 


	15. You Got This Harris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and get another one up tonight.

Ash was nervous the whole day. Today was the make or break day for her. She had to say all the right things and act all the right way. She knew that Ali would tell her that she would be fine and that her family would love her but the Kriegers had never seen Ali with a woman. They were very protective of Ali and Ash knew that she wasn't nor anyone would be good enough for her.  
Ash tried to let work take her mind off of the fact that when she walks into her house and Ali's family will be there. Besides meeting Ali's parents today was a big day for Ashlyn because she had 15 kids coming from foster cares to learn how to surf. Her,Whitney, and their other instructor Tobin were going to teach the kids about surfing, the water, and of course eat some ice cream. Ash had worked with some kids for about a month now but she had only worked one on one and was so excited about having 15 kids.  
(Meanwhile)  
Ali was cleaning all over the house. She was trying to get everything perfect for her family. She even got Waffles a bow tie to wear on Christmas that also matched the one she bought Ash for Christmas. Ali went to the mantle and switched out some pictures Ash had of plan beaches for pictures of her and Ash. Ali threw on a tank top,leggings,and one of Ash's hats. She then got in Ash's jeep because the two switched cars because the jeep had more room and went to the airport.  
Ali waited at baggage claim until she saw three familiar faces running towards her.  
After hugging everyone and then they got in the jeep when her mom looked around."Honey where is Ashlyn?"  
Ali smiled,"Oh she is at the shop. She has a bunch of kids from the foster care program she created there but she will be home for dinner. I thought if it was okay with you guys we could take you all to our favorite beach side restaurant for dinner."  
Ken to everyone's surprise suggested,"Ali can we go see the surf shop? I would love to see where your girlfriend works and maybe even see some of those so called surfing moves you have!"  
Kyle started to jump up and down,"Can I go surfing then!!!"  
Ali smiled at how amazing her family was in excepting her and Ash's relationship,"That is a great idea! We can head over there now. If it's alright with you guys were can hang there for a while because I was originally suppose to help her with the kids anyways."  
Debbie was so excited to meet who Ali said was the love of her life."let's go see the shop!"  
\---------  
Ash was loving having all the kids around. Whit took some of the older kids and got them in the water and Tobin was taking two of the kids to meet Waffles who was chillin in the sun. Ashlyn took the little kids and they were playing in the sand and Ash would put the kids on a board and drag them along in the sand.  
Ashlyn loved being with the kids and some of their stories were sad but you could see the kids starting to open up and to talk more. The kids would come up and hug her and started to try and act like her saying "gurl" or "sweet"  
Ash was building a sandcastle with six younger kids when one jumped on her back and all the other kids followed. Ash then started making monster noises and grabbing kids from her back and tossing them in the sand making them laugh and try and try to jump back on her. Ash and the kids did this until she finally heard a bunch of laughter coming from behind her and she turned to see Ali, Kyle, Debbie, and Ken all standing there laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them. Ash froze in place, what are they doing here, Omg they must think I am stupid, is that my SnapBack Ali is wearing, and wow Ali looks like her mom were all thoughts running through her mind. Ali then ran over to her side and said to the kids,"Hi guys I am Ali! Do u mind getting of Ash for a few minutes. I promise that you guys can tackle her later and I will totally help!" A girl that could not have been older than 5 replayed,"Are you the Alex Ashy told us about?" Another boy chimed in, "Ashy promised us ice cream later." Ali smiled and responded p, " yeah I am! It's nice to meet you guys! I am sure Ashy will get you guys ice cream later Ashlyn turned a slight shade of red as she got up and wiped her knees of."they just started calling me it" she turned to the kids and said,"finish our castle guys so we can go get ice cream!" Ali hugged Ash and kissed her on the check,"I think it is cute, Ashy." Ash then realized the Kriegers were just standing there watching the two of them."Als I didn't know you guys were coming by I would have had Kelley come by and help." Ali then realized she should have given Ash a heads up,"I am sorry babe, but they were just so excited to see the shop and meet you. I was also worried with all these kids and thought you could us some help." Ash smiled and took a deep breath. Ali grabbed her hand and whispered "You got this Harris!" They walked over to were Ali's family was standing and before Ali could even introduce her Debbie was hugging Ashlyn. Ash was caught of guard but hugged her back and said,"It's nice meeting you too Mrs.Krieger." Debbie pulled back and said,"Call me Debbie! It is great meeting you Ashlyn! Ali has told me so much about you!" Ali blushed a little. Kyle then was the next one to hug Ash,"It nice meeting you too Kyle." Everyone laughed and then Ken said,"This is a great shop Ashlyn! And the kids seem to love it." Ash smiled and shook Mr. Krieger's hand,"I can have Tobin take the kids, let me show you around." Ashlyn showed them around the shop and Waffles of course when hearing Ali's voice ran over to her and sat on her feet like he always does. He rolled around and had his belly up in the air for her to scratch. Ali smiled and gave him a pat,"This is Waffles." Kyle then got on the ground and started to scratch his stomach and said in a baby voice,"I think Luna has a new brother" Ash then said,"Most definitely! So Kyle I hear you surf, do you want to hit the water?" Kyle's face light up and he started shaking his head up and down. Ash grabbed a wet suit and a board,"Great! Mr. and Mrs. Krieger I know you probably don't want to but would you like to try?" Ali laughed and her mom smacked her arm,"I think we will be fine on land, but thank you Ashlyn. That is so sweet. Maybe sometime this weekend you can teach me." Ali was shocked that her mother said that. "Als are you coming out with us?" Ash yelled as she went to get her board. Ali smiled and jumped behind the counter to get her wetsuit and yelled to Ash,"Totally. Can you grab me a board." \------ Whitney and Tobin took the kids to eat ice cream inside and Debbie and Ken were enjoying a beach walk while Kyle, Ali, and Ash started to paddle out. The first good wave that came by Ali took. She was becoming really good and she was pulling out some tricks Ash had taught her. Ash just rode the wave next to Ali admiring her moves and Kyle was trying really hard to keep up with his sister. The three of them rode waves for about thirty minutes before Kyle said he was going to go inside and meet some of the kids that just got back from getting ice cream. He really just wanted to give Ali and Ash some space. Debbie and Ken were walking back from their beach walk and watched their daughter and Ashlyn. Ali and Ash rode a wave hand in hand laughing the whole time. As they paddled back out they still held hands. Ash then jumped off her board into the water and splashed Ali. Ali then got mad and jumped in too. The two of them got into a splash fight in the middle of the ocean until Ali pulled Ash close and kissed her. Ali grabbed the back of Ash's head to pull their lips closer together but Ashlyn pulled back,"Ali we can't have another waterfall thing right now!" Ali started to laugh,"Waterfall thing! Last time I checked you loved the 'Waterfall thing'" Ash then grabbed Ali's waist to pull her in close,"I do but just not when your whole family is staring at us." "Ash they are not staring at us!" Ali protested. Ash then said,"Look back," Ali turned her head to see her mom and dad looking at them while siting on the beach and Kyle staring at them through the window of the surf shop. "Okay fine but we are doing the waterfall thing later tonight."


	16. On the Countertop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post another chapter till Monday morning because I will be away. After the next chapter there is going to be some drama!

Ash and Ali were woken up by a knocking on their bedroom door and then a excited Kyle running and jumping into the bed. Kyle yelled," Merry Christmas!!" Ash who was only in a sports bra and boxers started to become a little uncomfortable but so was Ali who was naked from the waist down( from the last night celebrations.) Ali pulled the sheets even further up her chest and shouted,"Get out Kyle!"  
"Come on B! It's Christmas let's go opens the presents. He tried to grab the sheets to get them to get up but Ash saved them just in time from having to do Ali's of explaining. "Kyle just wait for us in the living room. I have to pee!"  
Ali and Ash walked out their room and could hear Kyle singing Christmas carols. Debbie and Ken were sitting on the couch and Kyle was sitting next to the tree. Ali and Ashlyn walked hand in hand and sat next to Kyle around the huge tree. Kyle said,"I get to open the first gift!"  
Everyone opened gifts and ate breakfast that Ashlyn made. Ali got Ash a SnapBack she had wanted, some new dress shirts and bitters, and a new gold chain she was eyeing at the jewelry shop. Debbie got Ash a photo album of all baby pictures of Ali. Which made Ali want to die but Ash looked at every picture and smiled telling Ali how cute she was. Ash loved having people around again for the holidays. After her parents and then Grandma died she hasn't felt this happy on a holiday in a long time. Once all the gifts were opened besides Ashlyn's to Ali she said,"for my present we have to go outside." They all got out to the front lawn and there was a brand new surf board. Ali was speechless and Ash wrapped her arms around her from the back and said,"I thought you deserved your own board. "  
Ali then went running to the board and saw that it was a costume made board with all different picture on in. There was ones of Waffles,her family, her friends, one of chocolate covered pretzels, and of course a bunch of Ash. Ali laid down on the board and examined every picture. She was amazed at how much thought Ashlyn put into the gift. After examining the board for a good ten minutes Ali finally got off it and jumped into Ash's arms. She shouted,"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen!!! I love it and you so much!"  
Ali had her legs wrapped around Ash's waist and arms around her neck. Ali pulled back enough to kiss Ash quickly and softly yet passionately. Ash had the biggest smile on her face,"I am so happy you like it Princess. I did have to steal some of your pictures but I thought you wouldn't mind. Ohh and thank your mom for the ones of them." Ash turned her body so Ali could see her mom standing next to them over Ash's shoulder. Everyone laughed at the fact that Ali would not get off of Ash,"Thanks mom! Ash I still can't believe that I have my own board!"  
Ash laughed,"You got one alright! Now you don't have to worry about getting the right size or if that one you like with the flowers is not being used." Ali kissed her again,"Babe, I love you but if you don't get down I am going to fall over."  
Kyle busted out laughing and Ali made a pouty face but got down to the ground.  
\------------  
All of the Kriegers, Ashlyn, and Waffles went for a Christmas walk on the beach and after that everyone got dressed for dinner Ash and Ali had made for everyone. The couple was in the kitchen finishing dinner while everyone else was still freshening up. Ash was stiring the gravy when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and a head nuzzle into her neck. Ash joked,"Now Mrs. Krieger you are very nice but I am kinda in love with your daughter."  
Ali smacked Ash's arm,"Jerk! I was just thinking about how lucky you were going to get tonight but..."  
Ash dropped the spoon on the floor and grabbed Ali's body and pushed it gently against the fridge. She made their lips a hairs breath apart and whispered,"What was that?"  
Ali just said,"Shut up and kiss me stud." and she closed the distance between their lips. Their kiss became passionate, their tongues battled for dominance and Ali let a small moan out of her mouth. Ash started to kiss Ali's neck and made Ali go crazy when she blew hot air on her neck. Ali started to take her top of and Ash helped her get it over her head. Ali then took control and started to undo Ash's top. "Why are there so many buttons." Ali finally got her collared shirt unbuttoned and started to kiss Ash's exposed chest. Ash moved her hands down to Ali's ass and grabbed it . She lifted Ali up on the counter. Ash started to undo Ali's pants and had them half way down and kissing her stomach when she heard Ali scream and look up to see Kyle standing there and a coffee mug shattered on the floor. Ash immediately pulled Ali's pants up and Ali buried her head in Ash's chest while yelling,"Get out Kyle!"  
Kyle started to laugh uncontrollably,"On the counter top really!"  
Just Ali's luck Debbie walks into the kitchen and says,"What's go on.." She sees her daughter in just a bra and Ash's shirt open showing her bra too.  
Kyle who was now dying from laughed said,"Going at it like a bunch of teenagers."  
Ash thought for sure that Mrs. Krieger was going to forever hate her and she was almost as red as Ali. The two of them just stood there and Ali desperately reached for her shirt that was hanging on the handle of the fridge. Debbie who still had not said a word finally spoke,"Kyle this is there house and although I wish I didn't have to see it! They are adults and they are in love. Now girls can we please get dressed and eat." Ash and Ali just nodded and finished getting redressed. After Debbie and Kyle walked out of the kitchen Ash just started laughing and Ali did too. "She is going to kill me!"  
"No she is not Ash, she will just be a little tramitized"  
Ash got her confidence back and said before heading to the dining room,"I am hungry for some dessert still."


	17. My Oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers some sensitive topics and I am so sorry if I offend anyone. I am going to post another chapter tonight.

Ali's family had been in Florida for three days now and they were leaving tomorrow. Ali loved seeing her family interest with Ashlyn. It was like she had been part of the family forever. Being that it was the Krieger's last day Ash took the day off of work and being that it was still break Ali was free too. The two of them were outside on the deck just reading the newspaper and sipping coffee when Debbie came out and said,"Ashlyn I think that I would like to learn to surf."  
Ali started to laugh but Ash smacked her arm,"Sure Mrs. Krieger, we can go to my shop in a few minutes and get you a board. Do you want some coffee?"  
Debbie smiled,"No I am fine, and Ashlyn call be Debbie!"  
Ash got up and took her coffee mug and her and Ali's empty breakfast dishes to put inside and kissed Ali on her way by,"Sure thing Mrs. Krieger."  
Ali smiled and said to her mom,"She thinks that it is wrong to call you by your first name."  
\----------  
Ashlyn got Debbie a board. She went on the beach and set both their boards on the sand."Okay Mrs. Krieger, so first we are going to learn how to paddle and lay on the board properly. Then we can go out on the water and practice."  
Debbie started to laugh,"Ashlyn I really don't want to learn how to surf, I just needed an excuse for it to be just the two of us."  
Ashlyn then started to panic, here it comes she thinks, here is the you can't be with my daughter. Ash sat down on the board and so did Debbie. The older woman took a deep breath and smiled,"Ashlyn I knew from the first moment my daughter said your name that you two were perfect for each other. It is so obvious that the two of you are in love. I have never seen my daughter happier then when she is with you. Ali has had a tougher rode then many know. Ashlyn she is so madly in love with you and I know how great you are, but you have to know that Ali has just gotten her life back together. She has a job she loves and great friends. As her mother I need you to know that if you and her doesn't work out, I don't think anyone, even someone as strong as Ali, could survive. I need you to know that she has experienced lose and I know that you have too, I need you to know that Alex.."  
Ash knew that Ali had lost her soccer career and her grandmother but was a little lost on what other lose Debbie was talking about but put that to the back of her mind and just wanted Debbie to know how she felt,"Mrs. Krieger, I need you to know that if this thing between Ali and I doesn't work out then I will not survive. She has become my oxygen, my home, my life and I would die for her. I will do everything and anything to make her happy. Ali is to good for me and I will treat her like a princess. Mrs. Krieger I have lost so many people in my life and for the first time in my life I feel whole."  
Debbie started to cry, "I remember when Ali was young and we went to my friend's wedding. She was about ten and she said to me,'Mommy I want to be like her one day.' I told her that one day she would find someone that would make her feel like she was a princess and I told her that she had to be careful who she picked. After Taylor I thought that she was never going to find someone again. She picked good though"  
Ash was so lost. Who the hell was Taylor! She tried to hide her confusion because she was embarrassed that the woman she had been dating for 5 months and she lived with never told her something that seemed so important. "Mrs. Krieger just know that Ali is safe with me. Now since we aren't going to surf let's go get some food."  
\------  
Ash and Debbie went to a local food stand and got some sandwiches. They talked for about a half an hour before they decided to head back. The two of them talked about Ash's parents and her grandmother. They talked about soccer and of course Waffles. When they got back to the house Kyle, Ken, and Ali were playing pick up soccer in the backyard. Ash then snuck behind Ali and Kyle passed her the ball and she scored. Ali turned and yelled. "No fair!!"  
Ash smiled and said, "Babe when it's me vs you in soccer it is never fair."  
That caused Ali to laugh,"yeah right! Let's go!"  
Ken and Ali were a team and Kyle and Ash were a team. Debbie just sat on the deck and petted Waffles. The game ended with Ali running down the field and nutmegging Ashlyn for the game wining goal.Ali proceeded to run around the field waving her hands. Ali then ran to stand right in front of Ashlyn."You are right babe, when it's me vs. you in soccer it is not fair!"  
Ash smiled,"Okay Ali, it's not like you worn the World Cup."  
Ali just leaned up and kissed her,"Let's go see who can win in cleaning dishes!"  
\----------  
Ash and Ali waved to the Kriegers who were walking to the airport ticket counter. Ali was sad that they were leaving but was excited to go back to life with just her and Ashlyn. Ash meanwhile knew she had to ask Ali about who Taylor was. She decided that she could not wait for Ali to come to her because she needed Ali to know that they had to be honest about everything. Once they pulled back in their driveway from the airport Ash turned to Ali and said, "Let's go for a walk."  
Ali smiled and ran inside to get Waffles and his leash. She ran back out and shit the front door. They walked hand in hand for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Ali was the first one to talk, "Ash you were so good with my family! They loved you. Besides the whole kitchen thing the trip could not have gone better. I still can't believe you didn't get any I turns of my mom surfing! That must have been hilarious!"  
Ash smiled,"I loved them! Your mom was so amazing, she was so nice. When we ate lunch she told me that I should think of her as my mother. I almost started to cry right there!"  
Ali knew she had to tell Ash about Taylor. She had been waiting to tell her because she hadn't talked about him in a long time and was worried about opening up to someone if her family wasn't going to like them, but after this weekend she knew that Ash was it for her. "Ash I have to tell you something. I know that you are going to be upset that I never told you before but I was just scared or being stupid. I wanted to know that you were going to be it for me. I was engaged about five years ago. It was to my college boyfriend Taylor. He was a teacher too and we had been together for about 3 years when we were going to going to get married in two months when he died. He was hit by a drunk driver and I got the call when I was away in New York with my friends. He was driving to the airport to surprise me and come for the end of our trip. He died because of me! I loved him and I went into a dark place after he died." Ali was starting to cry and Ash wrapped around her and sat them on a bench by the side of the boardwalk. She was so surprised at what Ali was telling her and finally got what Debbie was saying. "Shhh Baby it's okay. I am here. You can't blame yourself for that!" Ash wiped the tears from Ali's cheeks.  
"I know that Ash but it's just I had everything and then it was taken away. I remember sitting there holding his cold hand and feeling like my world was over. I never thought that I was going to be happy again. That was until I met you."  
Ash smiled and looked into Ali's warm brown eyes and kissed her,"I am not going anywhere Ali."  
After Ali stopped crying they just sat there, Ash holding Ali as she whispered,"I am here. I love you."  
Ali finally said what she had been holding in for so long,"Ash, I remember about a two weeks after he died and when I got home to our house there was my wedding dress. I had it shipped from Europe and forgot to cancel the order. I sat there on my door step crying then I started to rip it into pieces. I was so angry and upset that I started to get in my car driving no where. I was driving over this bridge and I remember parking the car. I sat in my car for a long time just thinking... I just thought what if I jumped? I just didn't want to feel the pain anymore. Just before I was about to get out of my car I just felt like I had something to live for. I knew that I had to fight through the pain, that my life wasn't over."  
Ash just listened to Ali and rubbed her back. Now she knew why Ali didn't tell her about Taylor. Ali was so strong, she was the strongest person she had ever meet. "Ash, I was going to jump. Now I realize that I did have something to live for. I had some one to live for. That my life was not over."  
Ali leaving her heart out there for Ash was the hardest the she had ever done but she knew Ash would guard it. Ash was so full of emotions and love for Ali, "Ali I love you so much. I am forever grateful that you didn't jump because I couldn't imagine a world without you. Ali Krieger you are the love of my life."  
Ali smiled as tears rushed down her face,"And you are mine"  
Ash cupped Ali's face and grazed her thumbs across her soft cheeks. She leaned in so slowly and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Ali kissed her back with every once of her being. Ali moved her hands to the back of her neck to pull them closer. Ash started to move her hands up Ali's chest and then pulled back and rested her forehead on Ali's and whispered "Let's go home"  
The two of them walked back hand in hand and didn't say a word. There was no need for words at that moment. Both was just so happy for one another. They had never felt closer to each other than before. Ali finally felt completely free from the guilt and emotions from the darkest day of her life and Ash just felt so connected to Ali. Walking back with Ash's hand in hers she knew that she was going to be forever happy with Ashlyn walking besides her.


	18. My Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions let me know :)

Ash and Ali was so excited because Chris and his wife was going away for the weekend and they were going to watch Claire. Ali made sure to go to the grocery store and get all of Claire's favorite things. They were going to surprise her and head up to Disney World for the day on Saturday and Sunday. Ali's family had a house in Orland so they were going to stay there. Chris left on Thursday night so Ash picked both Claire and Ali up from school on Friday and started to drive. Lots of singing in the car later they pulled into Ali's summer house. Claire had fallen asleep about an hour into the drive so Ash carried her into the house and placed her in one of the guest bedrooms. Ali helped Ash tuck her in and they both kissed her in the cheek and whispered,"Good night".  
Ali and Ash were both tired from driving and although both wanted to have some adult time they were just to tired and ended up just falling asleep. It was about three in the morning when Ali felt something tug her arm and heard,"Aunt Ali"  
She opened her eyes to see Claire standing there rubbing her eyes. Ali smiled and said in a loving soft voice," What's wrong Claire?"  
Claire then whispered back,"I had another dream about a monster coming into my room." The five year old was holding Ali's hand now and with the other holding her teddy bear.  
Ali then moved over a bit and said to Claire,"Do you want to sleep in here?"  
Claire nodded her head and got into the bed and cuddled into Ali's stomach. Ali smiled as she drifted back to sleep.  
Ash woke up and went to put her arm around Ali but realized Ali was not in her usual spot on her chest but instead her back was to her. She then decided that even though it was only 6 she was going to get up and make breakfast for their exciting day. When Ash got out of bed her heart melted at the sight she saw, Ali had her arms wrapped around Claire who had her face in Ali's belly and arms wrapped around Ali's waist. Both of them were lightly snoring and Ashlyn quickly snapped a picture.  
An hour later Ali came down the hall and sat at the table where Ash was sitting and eating breakfast. Ash looked up from her French toast and smiled,"Hey babe what happened with Claire? You could have woken me up."  
Ali then stole a piece of bacon off of her girlfriend's plate,"She just had a bad dream. I used to get them all the time when we stayed here as kids because I was always nervous about the villains coming out of the parks and taking me. "  
Ash smiled and kissed Ali softly tasting the bacon she just ate on her lips. "Babe you don't have to worry about villains coming here because I would kill em."And she flexed her biceps muscle and kissed them.  
Ali then remembered something else,"Ash, Claire called me Aunt."  
Ashlyn smiled and put her hand above her head, "Don't look at me! I think she just did that on her own." And almost as if on que Claire walked in looking for them saying, "Aunt and Aunty","Aunt and Aunty". Once Claire saw them she sat on Ali's lap and said,"Where are we?"  
Ash and Ali both laughed and looked at each other. Ash then looked at her niece and smiled,"We are going to Disney World!"  
Claire jumped off of Ali and starting to run around the house yelling in excitement. Claire then stopped jumping up and down and got a sad look on her face,"I wish I packed my princess dresses."  
Ali got up and ran into the guest room, coming back with a Cinderella costume,"Like this one?"  
\-------------  
An hour later Ash and Ali were walking down Main Street and Claire was on Ashlyn's shoulders pointing out all the cool shops. All of a sudden Claire got really quiet. Ali asked,"Claire what is the matter?"  
Claire pointed to the castle and then to Cinderella who was standing in front of the castle,"This is so amazing!" Ash and Ali both laughed and started to walk over to the line for meeting Cinderella. After meeting several different princesses and going on a bunch of rides they decided it was time for some food. They went and got ice cream sandwiches. Ali smiled at Ash who's face was covered in chocolate. She leaned in and kissed her so now her own face had chocolate. Claire started to laugh,"Aunt and Aunty you have chocolate on your faces."  
Ali then wiped off the chocolate with a napkin on her own face and then Ash's.  
She got up to throw away their trash when an older man said to her,"You should be ashamed of yourself."  
Ali turned her head and was bubbling with rage,"Excuse me!"  
The man then pointed to Ashlyn and Claire,"Having a child be in the middle of sin! Do you know what kind of example you are setting for that girl."  
Ali got right in the older man's face and said in a raised voice,"Last time I checked love isn't a sin, and if loving and caring for the person I love is wrong then that is world no one should live in. Now why don't you go care about your own business and stay the hell away from my family."  
Ash who was about to get up instead of being upset just wanted to cry at how Ali just called her and Claire her family. Ali walked away from the man and kissed Ashlyn long and drawn out to prove her point and Claire came up and hugged Ali's legs and said,"I love you Aunt Ali"  
Ali wrapped her arms around the little girl and said,"I love you too, now let's go watch the parade."  
Besides that one jerk the weekend was a success. They went to Hollywood Studios the next day. By Sunday afternoon all three of them were so tired from running all around the parks they fell asleep while watching the Beauty and Beast show. Claire had her head in Ali's lap and started to drift in and out of sleep. Ash followed Claire's lead and placed her head on Ali's shoulder and fell asleep too. Ali was having a hard time not laughing at her two sleepy girls. She heard Claire whisper before going to sleep,"This is the best weekend ever."  
Just before they left the park Ash said they had to stop at a gift shop. When they went to the counter, the woman smiled and handed her a bag. Ash then proceeded to reach in the bag and pull out three Mickey ears hats. Claire's was pink and had her name written on the back. Ali's was also pink and had Aunt Ali on the back. Ash's was black and had Aunty Ashy written on the back. Ali laughed that Ash would get it engraved with that. The three of them put in their hats and took pictures with them in front of Sorcerer's hat. They walked out of the park; Claire in the middle of Ash and Ali. They were swinging her and laughing. Ali and Ash were both thinking the same thing, one day it will be our child we are bringing here.


	19. Knight in Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short but promise to post another one today.

Ash was watching a soccer game in the living room when she heard a loud pitched scream come from the bedroom. Ash went running thinking Ali was hurt or something. She never ran so fast in her life and went barging in to find Ali pointing to the ceiling and still screaming. Ash ran to her side and asked,"What is the matter babes?"  
Ali then pointed to the ceiling and Ashlyn saw a big spider crawling near the light. Ash started laughing,"Ali is this really all about a spider."  
Ali just shouted,"Can you just kill it Ashlyn!"  
Ash went over and killed the beast with a rolled up magazine, Ali then clapped in excitement and said,"My knight in shining armor." Ali wrapped her hands arm her savior's waist and placed a bunch of kisses on her neck, " I think I need to thank you properly."  
Ash had a shy smile on her face,"It would be rude not to."  
Ali slowly pulled Ash's shirt up and over her head and took of her own shirt off. Ali captured their lips again. The kiss was long and passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance which Ali won. She pushed Ashlyn back on the bed with their lips never losing contact. Ali started to undo her girl's belt and slide her pants down leaving Ash in just her sports bra and boxer briefs. Ali started to rub Ashlyn's folds over her underwear. Ali moved her kisses further down to her neck and started to suck on her neck. Ash started to moan and that was all Ali needed to move her hands under Ash's waste band. Ali started to rub Ash's clit with her thumb. She dragged her tongue down Ash's toned abs. Ashlyn yelled out,"Ali fuck me now!"  
Ali obliged and pushed one finger into Ash's center earning a deep moan escaping from the blonde's mouth. Ali added another finger and started to move them in deeper and faster. Ali continued to pump her fingers in a out. Ash let out a deep breath and said,"I am so close."  
Ali then blew hot air on Ash's clit and that alone sent Ashlyn screaming into her orgasm. "Fuck Ali!"  
Ali laid down next to Ashlyn who was still panting and coming down from her orgasm.  
Ash then turned so she was hovering above Ali and made sure her hips were pressed against the brunette's. "Now I need to properly thank you."


	20. See That Boat

"Babe do you really need to pack all those shoes?" Ash said as her and Ali were packing for their trip to Bermuda.  
Ali looked up from her suitcase and said,"Yes I need all these shoes! Can you please pack neatly! Do you really have to just throw all your clothes in the bag like that!"  
Ashlyn replied,"My clothes are in the bag and it can close. That is more then you can say."  
Ali laughed as she looked down at her suitcase that was overflowing with clothing. "Fine! ass can you try and help me push this thing shut."  
Ashlyn of course helped her girlfriend and after numerous attempted they finally got the suitcase closed.  
The couple was leaving in a few hours and after finishing packing they headed to Whitney's house to drop off Waffles.  
\----  
Ali started to cry and continued to hold him. "Ash I don't want to leave him, can we try and take him with us."  
Both Ashlyn and Whitney were laughing at Ali holding Waffles like he was a baby.  
Ali continued to cuddle and pet the dog until Ash finally said,"Babes we got to go or we are going to miss our flight. We are only gone for a week and he will be here when we get back."  
Ash helped Ali up and she went over to give Whitney a hug and Waffles a pat on the head and started to get into the jeep.Ali was still crying a little and Ash tried to help the situation,"Think of all the amazing sex we are going to have on the beach!"  
Ali just slapped her arm,"Sex! Really that is all you are thinking about, how to get in my pants!"  
Ashlyn chuckled,"Ohh come on Als you are thinking the same thing. And besides I don't ever have a problem getting you to have sex we me."  
Ali smacked Ash's arm again,"If you keep it up then there will be no more sex!"  
Ashlyn pouted and looked like a dog who lost its bone,"Ali! I was just joking. Please."  
Ali laughed at the power she held over Ashlyn,"Let's just get to the beach first."  
\----  
Ali got comfortable in her seat on the plane and started to read her magazine she brought. Ashlyn pulled up the armrest that separated them and snuggled into Ali's side and put her head on her chest. Ali just adjusted her magazine so it was on top of Ash's head. Once in the air Ali joined Ash and fell asleep with her head in Ash's shoulder.  
Ash finally woke up when she heard over the intercoms,"We are now beginning our descent into Bermuda." She went to move but realized Ali was on top of her and alseep. Ashlyn said in a low voice,"Babe, Babe,Ali,Alex!" Ali finally woke up and smiled as she looked out the window and could see what was going to be her and Ashlyn's tropical paradise for the next week. She leaned into Ash's chest and leaned up and planted a soft kiss in Ash's lips.  
\--------  
Ash and Ali spent their time on the island exploring,surfing, and although Ali tried to hold out they had a lot of sex. Today was their last day and Ashlyn woke Ali up early. "Baby we have to get up"  
Ali rolled around the bed and said into her pillow,"Let me sleep."  
Ashlyn rolled her eyes and dragged Ali who was of course naked from last night out of bed,"Ali we have slept in late everyday we have been here and I have a really awesome day planned so get dressed in a bathing suit and something comfortable over it. "  
Ali was wiping the sleep from her eyes and then looked at Ashlyn who was wearing a short sleeve Hawaiian printed button down, board shorts, and a baseball cap backwards. Ali smiled and went over to the blonde and kissed her and said,"Good morning,"  
Ash smiled and said,"Good morning. Ohh and I promised you that every day I would make you breakfast and I know that making your plate at the buffet isn't exactly making breakfast so I went out this morning and picked us some fruit. Hopefully no one gets mad."  
Ali smiled at her,"Baby that is so sweet. I always tell you that you don't have to make me breakfast."  
Ash shrugged her shoulders and said,"I love you"  
Ali kissed her again,"And I love you."  
20 minutes later both of them were in the jeep they had rented for the week and Ashlyn was driving to a location Ali didn't know. "Ashlyn can you please tell me where we are going. "  
Ash smirked,"Sorry Babes you are going to have to wait. We are almost there."  
Ali was starting to get anxious when they pulled into a harbor. Ashlyn parked the car and turned to Ali,"See that boat" Ashlyn pointed to a 30' boat that looked very expensive. Ali smiled and said,"Yes I see the boat now can you tell me what we are doing here."  
Ash laughed at her girlfriend's lack of patience,"I am got us that boat for day."  
Ali was so excited,"Can you drive a boat?"  
Ash started to get out of the car,"Yes I can drive a boat"  
Ali sat next to Ash who was behind the wheel. With the wind in her hair and her shirt partly unbuttoned Ali had never seen anything as beautiful as Ashlyn. After driving for a while Ash started to drive really close to a small island,"Watch out Babe, you are headed right for that island."  
Ashlyn laughed and turned to her,"That's because we are going to that island"  
Ash got the boat as close to shore as possible and then jumped out into the knee deep water and anchored the boat. She helped Ali off the boat and grabbed a backpack and a cooler.  
Ash walked up the beach and once Ali approved of their spot she laid out a big towel for them to lay on and grabbed two beers. Ali was amazed that Ashlyn thought of everything. After they finished their deinjs Ash got up and said,"Do you want to do snorkeling? It's suppose to be amazing right there." She pointed just a little down the beach to were their was some sea cliffs.  
Ali got up,"That sounds amazing"  
The two swam hand in hand looking at the reef. It was so colorful and the fish would come right up to them. There was one rather large stingray that swam near them and Ali screamed and tried to jump into Ashlyn's arms which almost made both of them drown. But after snorkeling they went to walk the whole circumference of their island. Ash and Ali walked with the sun beating down on them and their hands locked and swaying. Ash looked into Ali's eyes and said,"I remember last year at this time I thought that I was never going to find love. I was just so messed up from my parent's and my grandmother's death that I didn't even thing I could take care of myself let alone another person. I...I just want you to know how grateful I am to you."  
Ali smiled and leaned in and kissed her,"Ashlyn,I am the luck one. You made me happy again. You made me feel alive again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. "  
Ashlyn wiped away a single tear and kissed Ali with every once of her being. Ali returned the kiss with just as much love. They were kissing when a wave came up and splashed them. Ashlyn screamed and Ali just laughed. The two just kept walking down the beach hand in hand and both would be happy if that's all they did the rest of their lives.


	21. Is That Rex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't post this past couple of days. I thought that I was go to have internet while I was away but I did not. Things are gaining to really start to get crazy in the coming chapters so get ready ;)

Ali and Ash got back into their routine of everyday life quickly after their week in paradise. Ash's surf program became known across the state and every foster care was trying to get time out on the water. Ash had to hire another instructor that solely worked with the kids. Ash had even started looking for a second property. Ali was always at the surf shop. She would go over there after school got out and on the weekends. Working at the surf shop was usually her favorite thing of the day.  
Ali and Ash were working with a group of kids from a foster home a few towns over from Satellite Beach. Whitney, Ashlyn, and Tobin took all the kids out o ln the water because most of the kids were becoming really good surfers. Ali stayed behind to get a snack ready for them all after they worked up an appetite. Ali was bringing out some watermelon when she felt something grab her legs. She looked down and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A small boy had his tiny arms wrapped around Ali's calves and looked up at her. Ali gave the boy a warm smile and a pat on his head full of dirty blonde curls. She set the watermelon down on the counter and said,"Hi my name is Ali what's yours?"  
The little boy just stared at her. Ali then said,"Are you with someone? Maybe your mom or dad?"  
The boy continued to hug Ali's legs and not say a word. Ali looked at the boy and picked him up. The boy immediately pushed his head into Ali's neck and his hands went as far around Ali's shoulders as they could reach. Ali rubbed the boy's back and said,"It's okay, we will find your parents." Ali walked around the shop to see if their were any consumers who looked concerned when the boy grabbed at a sunglass case. His eyes went huge when he looked at the shiny green case. Ali took the case off the rack and handed it to the boy. He smiled as he held it in his hands and finally spoke a word. "Ali" He pointed to her face.  
Ali looked down at the boy and smiled,"Yes. That's right I am Ali."  
He continued to point at her and say,"Ali"  
Ali then pointed to him and said,"What's your name."  
The boy pointed to himself,"Rex"  
Ali laughed and pointed to the boy's face and said,"Rex,how old are you?"  
The boy held up five fingers. Ali smiled and said,"Five"  
Rex nodded furiously. Ali continued to look around the shop and didn't see anyone so she went outside. Ash came running up to her and yelled,"Is that Rex?"  
Ali looked at her girlfriend who looked really flustered."Yeah Ash. What's the matter?"  
Ashlyn rubbed the boy's back,"Rex is here in the surf program and I guess he swam to shore and started to walk around. We have been looking for him for a long time. I was starting to get panicked."  
Ali laughed,"Nice job losing a kid! What would you do without me!"  
Ash blushed,"I would be nothing without you and of course I didn't mean to lose him!"  
Ash went to grab Rex from Ali to take him back on the water. But he just buried his head more into her neck and mumbled. "No! I want to stay with Ali!"  
Ash looked shocked,"Did he just talk!"  
Ali laughed,"Yeah he just talked. He has been talking for me the whole time while you were looking for I guess you."  
Ash looked at Ali with still a shocked look on her face,"Rex has been in a foster home since he was two and he rarely speaks! He has never even said one word while he is here."  
Ali and Rex spend the rest of the day playing in the sand and Ali even let him keep the green sunglass case he loved.  
\------  
That night Ali and Ash were laying in bed when Ali put down the book she was reading and asked Ash,"Are you asleep?"  
Ashlyn opened her eyes and said,"Now I am not. What's up."  
"I was just thinking about Rex. What is that kid's story. What has he seen that makes him never talk. "  
Ash sat up and put her arm around her girl."He was left at a gas station a few years ago. His parents both had died and his grandmother just could not handle the toddler so she just left him in his car seat at the gas pump. They reached out to her but she gave up her rights and the boy has been bouncing from one house to the next for three years now. He is a really sweet boy though. He loves to splash around and he has the cutest laugh. And don't get me started on those eyes!"  
Ali leaned in and kissed Ash softly,"I love you"  
Ash smiled against Ali lips,"I love you too, don't worry about Rex though he is in one of the best foster homes there is. He comes to the program on Mondays and Fridays every week.  
Ali just felt something special about this boy. Even the smile Ash got on her face when she talked about him. Ali knew that Rex was some how connected to them. She felt drawn to him.


	22. Coach Krieger

Ali and Ash were working at the surf shop and Claire came running out to the beach. She screamed,"Aunt, Aunty!".  
Ali ran over to her and gave her a hug and knelt down so she was eye level with the girl, "What's wrong Claire?" Ash was now standing next to Ali with her hands on the brunette's sun kissed shoulders.  
Claire shoved a piece of paper towards them. Ali took it and read the form out loud. "Satellite Beach youth soccer program, ages 5 and up stating next Saturday. Coaches needed."  
Claire looked at them with her puppy dog eyes and said,"Can you be my soccer coaches. You both would be the best coaches ever!"  
Ali looked back at Ash with that look like I am going to cave and she turned her head back to Claire and said, "Of course we will be your soccer coaches! Ashlyn this is going to be so much fun! Claire let's go play outback so we can work on those soccer skills!"  
Claire jumped up and down in excitement. Ashlyn was still a little nervous about having to keep all those kids under control. Ali sensed that something wasn't right and pulled her aside,"Babe, what's wrong. I am sorry I should have asked you first before I agreed."  
Ali was rubbing Ash's biceps and gave her an apologetic smile. "No it's not that Ali. I want to be her soccer coach and the two of us are going to be the best soccer coaches ever! It's just we have to care for like 10 kids and their parents really are going to trust me with their kids!"  
Ali chucked a little,"Come on Ash! You are amazing with all those foster care kids and Claire. Besides what are you going to do when our kids play soccer, we all know that they are going to play!"  
Ash got the biggest goofiest smile planted her face when Ali talked about their kids. They had never really discussed their kids before, Ash had thought about it of course but saying it out in the open was another thing."Yeah you are right! And our kids are going to have the best soccer coaches ever!" Ash leaned in and kissed her and when she pulled back enough to say, "Coach Krieger"  
Ali laughed her lips and mumbled,"I like the sound of that Coach Harris.  
\----------  
Ash blew her whistle and yelled,"Alright little munchkins let's get in a circle."  
Ali was crunched next to Ash as the team of 10 six year old girls huddled around them.  
Ash started with her speech, "I am Coach Harris and this is Coach Krieger. We are going to be your soccer coaches. I want all of you to try your hardest when you are here and also have tons of fun! So let's go around and everyone say their name and ummm their favorite ice cream flavor. "  
After everyone introduced themselves and played some name games, Ali and Ash taught the team how to pass and the basics of dribbling. After the practice some of the parents came over to the power couples coaches to introduce themselves. One of the girl's baby sitters was talking to Ashlyn and Ali noticed that the young girl was obviously hitting on Ashlyn. Once the girl reached out to grab Ashlyn's biceps that was the last straw. Ali excused herself from the conversation with Jenna's mom and went over and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist from behind. The babysitter looked angry but Ash smiled, still having no idea that the girl was even flirting with her, and introduced her. "Ohh Sam this is my co coach and beautiful girlfriend Ali."  
Ali stuck out her hand to shake Sam's and kisses Ash on the check.  
Sam said,"You are very lucky."  
Ash blushed and Ali smiled,"Yes I am so lucky. Which kid are you picking up?"  
Sam still looked rather disappointed,"Lily, there she is". Sam shook both their hands and ran over to the 6 year old girl.  
Ali leaned in and kissed Ash's check. Ash smiled, "What was that for?"  
"Because I am lucky and I have the best girlfriend in the world."  
Ashlyn leaned close to Ali and whispered,"I am the lucky one because I think I am going to get laid tonight."  
Ali laughed and slapped her arm,"Just you wait until you are begging me tonight."  
Ali walked to Claire who was talking to some of her teammates and made sure to add an extra sway in her hips because she knew Ashlyn was waiting her every move.


	23. Finishing Her Lunch

Ali was having an awful day at work. She had to suspend three boys for spray painting some lockers. She then had to listen to their parents scream in her ear for suspending them. And to top in off she had a stack of paper work and forms to sign.  
Ali was working on some insurance form for the new basketball court when her phone rang. It was Christie Rampone who was the head of all public school systems in America."Hello, Principal Krieger. This is super intendant Rampone and I would like to speak with you about an opportunity that has presented itself."  
Ali was somewhat surprised that Christie Rampone cared about a small elementary school in Florida."Of course. What can I do for you?"  
"You have been doing an amazing job as Principal. Test scores have increased by 40%, no one has quite or been fired in the past two years, and some how even your sports teams are wining. I would like to offer you a job Ms. Krieger. I want you to be superintendent of all of the east coast and you would even have an office in Washington DC. Your salary would triple and we could surely help you find a place to stay in DC. "  
Ali's jaw nearly dropped. She had been working for a big time job like this for years and eleven months ago she would have jumped at the job offer. But now she has a future here. She had Ashlyn and she loved her future here.  
"Super intendant, I am honored that you would think of me for this opening but I have a lot to think about. Moving to DC would be a dream come true, but I really have to think about if it is the right choice for me right now. Can I have some time to think it over. "  
"Of course you can Ms.Krieger take some time and think about it. Call my office if you have any questions or concerns. I will need to know by the end if this month."  
Ali hung up the phone and went back to her paper work with a lot on her mind. Could she leave Florida. Could she leave her friends. Could she leave her love.  
\-------  
A few hours later and Ali was still thinking about DC. She was so torn and she needed to talk to Ash about it. She was working just about to head out to lunch when as she was going to open her door but Ashlyn was opening it as well and caused Ali to fall back. Ash somehow got to the damsel in distress just in time before Ali landed on the cold hard ground.  
Ali looked into her rescuer's deep brown eyes and just fell more in love with her. It's like in one look all of Ali's worries were washed away and with the passionate kiss Ashlyn placed on her lips she was no longer thinking about DC. Ashlyn broke their kiss and said,"You alright Principal Krieger."  
Ali placed a soft kiss on the blonde's mouth and whispered,"I am now"  
Ashlyn then pulled Ali back to her feet and grabbed their sandwiches that she dropped when running to her girlfriend's side.  
Ashlyn sat down on the chair across from Ali's desk and started to unwrap her lunch. Ali came over and sat on Ash's lap. She leaned her head against the blonde's chest. The two of them just ate their sandwiches. Words were not needed, just the comfort of each other was all that was needed. Once they ate their lunches Ali turned herself so she was straddling Ashlyn and started to slowly kiss her lips, tasting the mustard from her sandwich. Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's shoulders and started to massage her back and shoulders. Ash said,"Wow, Babe you are really stressed."  
Ali was still kissing Ash's neck,"Yeah I have a lot of work today. I had to suspend some kids and stupid stuff." She let out a soft moan as Ash continued to massage her shoulders. "It's okay Babe."  
Ali was amazed that even in a sensual moment Ash still tried to comfort her. With all the emotions Ali was feeling she heated things up and started to move her hands down Ash's chest and rested them on her breasts. Ali stopped kissing her neck and moved her kisses up to met Ashlyn's lips. Their kisses became heated and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Ashlyn quickly took her top off and started to unzip Ali's form fitting black dress. Ashlyn had Ali's dress down to her hips and she unbuckled her bra leaving her chest exposed. Ashlyn started to rub Ali's breasts and kiss her chest making sure to leave small hickeys to mark her territory.  
Ali had her head back and was getting worked up fast,"Ashlyn stop messing around and just take me on this desk."  
They had never had sex in Ali's office. They had done things but Ali had always stopped her before things got too heated. Ashlyn was more than willing to answer her girlfriend' wishes and pushed papers off Ali's desk and stood up from the chair with her hands around Ali's firm ass. She pushed Ali's dress off her hips and onto the floor. She started to take off her black lace underwear when there was a knock on the door. Ali grunted in frustaration and Ashlyn quickly grabbed Ali's dress and slid it back up her body. Ash ran to the door and only partly opened the door to see Kelley O'hara standing there with a little girl and her mother. Ashlyn was so embarrassed and knew she could not open the door fully because her pants were unblocked and Ali was also still zipping her dress so she stalled,"Hello Ms.O'hara. Principal Krieger is just...finishing her lunch just give her a second and she will be right with you."  
Kelley nodded and Ashlyn promptly shut the door. Ali was finishing fixing her hair and started to laugh. Ashlyn ran over to her. Kissed her quickly and said,"We can finish tonight Babes." Ashlyn walked out of her office and the troublesome first grader and her mother walked in. It was back to reality and Ali was just wishing she was with Ashlyn back doing what they were just doing.


	24. My Dream Come True

A week had passed and Ali still had not told anyone about the job offer in DC. She wanted to tell Ashlyn about it but she needed to make up her mind on if she was going to take the job or not before bringing it up. Ali would be lying if she said that she didn't think about the possibility of moving to DC. She saw her future with Ashlyn and the thought of not being with her made her heart feel like it was going to crush. It was just hard to turn away from a job that she had worked her entire adult life for.  
Ali was thinking about this all as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. Ashlyn was snoring next to her and when she glanced at the alarm clock it was four in the morning. She needed to make up her mind. Her career or her love. After twenty more minutes of trying to fall asleep she gave up and got our of bed. Ali tiptoed out of their bedroom and into the living room. Ali flipped the channels and her mind was on her DC job offer. Once looking out the window and seeing the sun was starting to rise Ali grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pen. She wrote Ashlyn a note that she was going for a run. It was Sunday which is the day Ash usually slept in anyways so Ali knew she had a few hours to try and clear her mind.  
Ali plunged in her headphones and just started to run. She didn't even realize where she was running until she felt sand under her feet. She looked up and saw the sign for the surf shop and decided to go in. Ali had a key to the shop and unlocked to bacm door. She threw on a wet suit and grabbed her board.  
The beach was quite and no one was around her. Ali took a deep breathe as she took in the salty air. Ali sat on her board in the middle of the ocean, the cold water numbing her feet and the sun warming her face. She allowed her mind to drift to all the memories at the beach she had. The first time she even laid eyes on Ashlyn, the first time their bodies touched, the first time they kissed. This is the place Ali always wanted to be. Ali looked down at her board and traced all the pictures on it. The one of her and Ash hiking, the one of them at the soccer games, and one Ali's favorites the picture of Ashlyn kissing Ali on the check and Ali was kissing Waffles on the check. Ali smiled as she looked at the pictures. She realized that no matter what she had or what job she was doing, as long as she had Ashlyn by her side she was happy.  
Ali rode the next wave in. She was finally at peace, she finally knew what had to be done. After riding the wave all the way to the shore Ali ran into the shop and dialed the phone. It rang and rang until it was sent to voicemail.  
Ali listened to the programmed message,"You have reached the office of Superintendent Rampone. Please leave your name and number and she will get back to you as soon as possible." Ali realized that it was a Sunday but she needed to do this now. "Hi Superintendent Rampone, this is Ali Krieger. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry to tell you that I am going to decline your offer to move to DC. Although the job and all the perks are amazing my life is here in Florida. I am happy here in Florida and I was wrong when I said that this job is a dream come true because, you see Mrs.Rampone, I have my dream come true and she is here. Thank you for the consideration and know that I have the upmost respect for you. Goodbye"  
Ali hung up the phone, racked her board, changed back into her clothes and ran back to her dream come true.  
\-----  
When Ali got back Ashlyn was outside moving the lawn. She was wearing a tight fitted white t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places. A red bandana was along her forehead and she had on her favorite long black athletic shorts. There was a layer of sweat that covered her toned body and Ali had a hard time thinking straight when she ran up the driveway. Ashlyn turned off the lawn mower and ran over to greet her girlfriend.  
Ashlyn grabbed Ali firmly around her hips and pulled her in close. She slid her hands down so they were grabbing Ali's ass. Ashlyn made it so their lips were inches a part and they shared the same breath. She said in a whisper,"I think you need a shower"  
Ashlyn literally took Ali's breath away and all Ali could do was nod and bite the inside of her lip. Ash picked Ali off the ground and walked into their house. She opened the shower door and turned in the water with her hand. The hot water poured on Ali's back and cascading over her front. Her clothes were skin tight and soaking wet leaving nothing to the imagination. Ashlyn was also now covered in water and placed Ali onto her feet. Ashlyn stared at Ali's body with her wet clothes and then looked at herself. She grabbed Ali's shirt and pulled it over her head. Ali then proceeded to take off her bra. Ali then shimmied out of her wet leggings. Ashlyn just took in Ali's beauty for a minute. Yes they had seen each other naked before but Ashlyn was always amazed by how perfect Ali was.  
Ali snapped Ashlyn out of her daze by pulling down her shorts and taking off her shirt. Ashlyn took of her sports bra and Ali was on her knees trying to get off Ash's spandex. Once finally getting off those there was only one small piece of fabric left on Ash's body and Ali took her boxer briefs in her mouth and slip them down Ash's thighs and calves. To say Ashlyn was turned on would be the understatement of the year. Ali could feel the heat radiating from Ash's center even with all the steam generated by the hot water pulsating on Ali's shoulders.  
Ali took looked up into Ashlyn's eyes and could see the desire in them. Ali took her tongue and dragged in all threw Ashlyn's folds. Ashlyn's hips thrusted forward trying to gain Ali more access. Ali took both her hands and dug them into the blonde's hips to steady her. Ali took her tongue and pushed in into her girl's soaking wet core. Ali moved her head back and forth while Ashlyn moved her hips in the same motion. Ashlyn felt her legs were about to give out so she placed her hands on Ali's head. She yelled,"I am so close. Baby!"  
Ali felt Ashlyn digging her hands into her shoulders and could hear all the deep moans coming out of the surfer's mouth. Ali took on of her hands from Ash's hips and started rubbing her clit. This sent Ashlyn tumbling over the edge of her orgasm. "Ali" was all she screamed. Ali licked all around her mouth and stood up. She said in a sly voice, "Was that good, stud?"


	25. Best Day Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot is happening in the story right now. I also added a small chapter (22) to this story so you might want to go back and read that. Let me know what you think of this chapter

(Same day as last chapter)  
After several rounds in the shower Ash told Ali that there was a group from the foster care coming for surf lessons. Usually she didn't do any on Sunday's but Ali always insisted that when Rex's group came to the shop that she was there and that was the only day both Ali and the groups free time matched up. Ali was still one of the only people that could get that five year old to talk. He started talking to Ashlyn too after the three of them built a sandcastle. It's not like they neglected the other children but Ash would try and have Tobin, Whit, and Megan to work with the other children so Rex would always be in her group.  
No one said anything but it was so apparent that the couple was falling in love with the little boy. Ali and Ash were cleaning the shop waiting for the group to come when Ali finally said what she had been thinking for the last month,"Ash"  
She looked up from the board she was waxing and went to sit next to Ali who was sitting on the counter. "Hey Babe, what's up?"  
Ali was so nervous that she was going to scare Ashlyn away but she needed to get it off her chest. "I have been thinking a lot about Rex and I know that we have not even been dating for a year. Almost a year (their anniversary was next week) but let's face it Ash our relationship has always moved fast. I love when you and I spend time together with Rex, it almost feels like we are a family."  
Ashlyn knew what Ali was thinking, she had had the same thoughts for a week now,"You want to think about adopting Rex."  
Ali turned to her girlfriend,"Yeah! How did you know?"  
Ashlyn laughed at the shocked look on Ali's face,"Als it is so obvious that we love that boy. Every time he comes to the shop your face lights up. I am so happy when the three of us play together. And besides Whit might have confronted me about it a week or two ago."  
Ali leaned in and kissed Ash,"I can't believe we are going to do this!"  
Ashlyn didn't want to burst Ali's happy bubble,"Ali, you have to know that the adoption process can take a long time. We are going to have a lot of things we are going to have to do and forms and things. This is not going to happen overnight."  
Ali looked down at her feet."I know. I just can't wait until we are a family!!!"  
Ali hoped off the counter missed her girlfriend passionately and wrapped her arms around her strong shoulders. Ali finally loosened her grip and walked out doing a happy dance toward the beach to go finish setting up for the kids.Ashlyn dug into her pocket and pulled out the diamond ring she had been carrying around with her for the past month. She fiddled with it and whispered,"I can't wait either."  
Ashlyn put the ring back in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She dials a number and steps outside into the parking lot of the shop. The phone rings and rings. Someone finally answers the phone."Hello."  
Ashlyn is so nervous her palms are sweating,"Hi, Mrs.Krieger. It is Ashlyn."  
"How are you doing Ashlyn! It is so nice you called! Did you get that book I sent you."  
Ashlyn was always amazed at how welcoming Debbie was,"Yes I read that book in two days! It was so good! I would love to catch up and all, but I only have a few minutes. I wanted to call you and Mr. Krieger as well because I need to ask you something."  
Debbie smiled having a good idea what Ashlyn was talking about,"Sure hun, let me grab Ken." And minute later Ashlyn could hear Debbie and Ken whispering,"Okay Ashlyn we are listening."  
Ashlyn took a deep breathe and went for it. "Mr. And Mrs. Krieger, I would like to ask your permission to marry Ali. We have been dating for a year now and I have never been more certain of anything in my life. Ali is the love of my life and I promise that I will love and protect her till the day I die."  
Debbie squealed in excitement. Ken was the first to speak,"Ashlyn we knew since Christmas that we would be having this conversation and we are fully support you and Ali. Just make sure you ask her in some good way. No lame stories!"  
Debbie spoke next,"Ashlyn I think this means you are going to have to stop calling me Mrs.Krieger and start calling me Mom!"  
Ashlyn laughed,"She has to say yes first Mrs.Krieger. And don't worry I have the perfect way to ask her."  
Ashlyn hung up the phone and ran back into the shop. The foster group was there in a few minutes. Ash and Ali went over to the foster care parents and told them that they were looking to adopt Rex. Whitney and Tobin took the kids out on the water and Ashlyn and Ali were playing in the sand with Rex. Ali stopped digging and asked Rex, "Do you like hanging out with us Rex?"  
He looked up from the sand and had a high smile on his face,"I love it! You and Ashy are the best."  
Ashlyn took the next step,"Rex what would you say to living with us. We would take care of you and we would do fun things."  
Rex stood up and hugged Ashlyn. He said,"Are you going to adopt me?"  
Ali smiled as Rex pulled back form Ashlyn and hugged her. He nuzzled into her neck ,"Yeah Rex we want to adopt you. But only if you want us to."  
Rex still in Ali's arms said,"I want to! I really want to. Pleeeease. This is the best day ever!"  
Ashlyn wrapped her arms around both of her favorite people. She realized that in a couple of weeks she could have a son and a fiancé.


	26. This is Where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't to cheesy

After knowing that Rex wanted to be adopted by them Ash and Ali jumped right into the adoption process. They started filling out all the forms and even had their adoption counsellor Mary check the apartment to make sure it was suitable for a young boy. Ashlyn even started to make one of the guest bedrooms into a room for Rex. They knew a lot about him from just playing with him at the surf shop. He loved the color green, anything with superheroes, and really liked chocolate. Ali went out and bought him a bunch of poster for his room and even got a kids size soccer ball for him.  
It was Ash and Ali's anniversary and today was the day Ashlyn was going to propose. She had everything planned out and ready to go. Since it was a Friday Ali was working and Ashlyn had to have Pinoe help her with the whole proposal. She had sure that Ali had so much work that she had to stay late and in her office. Ali was getting really angry at Megan as she worked on a letter to the parents talking about the new security cameras that Megan was suppose to do but told Ali that she had to leave early because her cat was sick. Ali was really confused because she did not even know Megan had a cat but with her leaving work she had to stay late and do all the work Megan didn't do for that day. Ali was especially annoyed because it was her and Ash's anniversary. With all the adoption work they had been doing the past week they really hadn't had a moment to themselves. She was looking forward to the dinner reservation Ash had made and needed to leave soon so she could get changed.  
Ali was finishing the final thing she had to do for the day when she heard a knock on the door. She was shocked that anyone was still here but said come in. Pinoe walked through the door holding a dress. Ali was so confused,"Megan what are you doing here? What happened to your cat? And do you even have a cat? What are you holding?"  
Pinoe laughed and handed Ali the dress that was in her hands."This is for you. Change and go out into the hall when you are ready." Pinoe walked out of the office and just before closing the door said,"Yeah I don't have a cat."  
Ali was so lost to what was going on but looked at the gorgeous dress. It was blue and fitted with an open back. Ali realized it was the one she and been staring at in Nordstroms for the longest time. Ali slipped into the dress and put on the shoes that the dress came with. She opened the door to the hallway and was taken aback by the sight in front of her.  
Ash was standing in the hall in a black suit with a black button down and blue bow tie that matched Ali's dress. There were candles lit all along the hallway and the lights were dimmed. Ashlyn smiled and walked up to Ali. "Als this was where I realized that we could be something great. You almost killed me but I am glad you didn't. I really wished you didn't see my dance moves that soon in our relationship but it made me realize how comfortable I was with you."  
Ali smiled as Ash placed on hand around her waist and grabbed Ali's hand with the other. Ali placed her hand on her shoulder and Ashlyn whispered,"Would you like to dance?"  
Ash started to sway them and hummed a beat. Ali rested her head in Ash's shoulder. They danced there only seeing the outline of each other's faces as some of the candles began to flicker out. Ali and Ash's hips pressed against each other and Ali turned her body so her back was pushed against Ash's front. Ali started to grind her hips putting more friction on Ash's center. Neither one of them spoke, there so no need for words the love could be felt a mile away. Ali continued to sway her hips to the beat Ash was singing until Ash twirled her and said,"Time for the next stop Princess."  
They danced their way out to the parking lot just like that first day they met. Ash drove them to the beach side restaurant they had their first date at. She parked the car and helped Ali get out. As they walked up to the restaurant Ash said,"This is were I realized that I could tell you things that I told no one else. This is where I realized that I would always be honest with you"  
Those words pierced Ali. She hadn't told Ash about the job, she hadn't been honest. She knew though that Ashlyn would want her to take the job. Ali let the thoughts about DC trail to the back of her mind as the waiter lead Ash to a balcony upstairs. There was light paper lanterns around them and a beer bottle with a rose in the middle of a wooded table. There was no other table up there but that one. The balcony had the perfect view over looking the ocean and the sunset. A waiter came to pour them a bottle of champagne and set down their dinners. It was Ali's favorite meal, lobster raviolis. Ali blushed at how well Ashlyn knew her. They kept the conversation to a minimum and watched the waves crash onto the sandy shore. There was a few surfers and they watched them as well. Ali laughed,"I remember when I first saw you out on the water. I remember thinking to myself how hot you were. I remember picturing what life would be like with the mysterious surfer girl."  
Ashlyn finished the last bite of her meal,"Well what is life like with the surfer girl?"  
Ali leaned over the table and kissed Ashlyn as she pulled back she said,"It is the most amazing life anyone could ask for."  
After they finished the bottle of champagne Ash got up and said,"On to the next stop."  
After driving for a few minutes they pulled into the parking lot of field Ashlyn plays her soccer games on. Ash pulled out a soccer ball from the back. "This is where I realized that we had the kind of love people dreamed of. This is where I realized that we would always have fun and enjoy life."  
Ali laughed as she ran onto the field in her dress and Ash went in goal. Ali took a few pks on Ashlyn. She scored every one of them but Ash just blamed it on the fact that she didn't have her gloves. After a few rounds of one v one which Ali also won Ash picked up Ali bridal style and while still dribbling the ball made her way to the car.  
Ali was starting to be amazed that Ash was doing all of this for their anniversary. This made her new customized cleats and shark boxers she got her look like a joke. Ash pulled up to their next destination and Ali knew exactly where they were. The sun was just finishing setting and Ashlyn grabbed a picnic basket and lead the way to a familiar spot.  
The waterfall looked beautiful with the stars and moon reflecting over the crystal clear pool. Ashlyn laid out a blanket and took out a box that had two cupcakes in it. Ali loved cupcakes and took no time in devouring one of her favorite treats. After they finished their cupcakes Ali said,"Ash this all is really amazing. I feel bad, I don't think my gifts are even close to this heart felt."  
Ash blushed a little ,"As long as I have you that is all the only gift I need, but I do have one more gift for you."  
Ali perked up,"Really Ash you have planned this amazing day I do not need another gift."  
Ash smiled,"I think you are going to like this one. But I am going to need you to get off my lap so I can take of my clothes and jump in the water."  
Ali smirked,"I will never protest to you taking your clothes off."  
Ashlyn and Ali striped down and they jumped into the water. Ali then realized as she reached the surface form jumping and yelled over to Ash,"Wait what is the gift."  
Ash's head surfaced the water and she said,"Follow me."  
They swam to a ledge that was just behind the waterfall. The moon illuminated the small oasis perfectly. Ali jumped onto the rock and Ash jumped out too and reached to an indent of the rock against her back.  
Ali was looking out to the moon and didn't realize what was going on until she turned to Ashlyn who was on one knee and holding out the most beautifully cut diamond ring she had ever seen. Ali put her hands to her face and started to tear up.  
Ashlyn smiled up at Ali,took a deep breath, and said, "Alexandra Blaire Krieger, you are the love of my life and it is here in this pool that I realized I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Als you are my everything. I tried to think of a way to tell you how much you are to me but there are no words that can describe how much I love you. You have my whole heart and you will forever have me by your side if you let me. Ali, will you marry me?"  
Ali got down on her knees and could not speak. She just nodded her head furiously and pulled Ash in for the most passionate kiss. Ali was still nodding her head as their tongues explored in each other's mouths. Ali stood and so did Ash, their lips never separated. Ali gently pushed Ash against the rock wall and continued to kiss her when Ash pulled back,"Babe the ring."  
Ali laughed and held out her hand. Ash slipped the silver ring onto her fiancé's finger and said,"I am so happy you said yes!"  
Ali laughed,"You are such of dork! Of course I said yes!"


	27. Love Me Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!

Ali woke up and raised her hand to check and make sure that last night was not a dream. No it was a dream, but a dream in reality. She was engaged to the most beautiful, funny, and caring person she had ever met. She was soon going to adopt the sweetest boy ever. Life could not get any better for her. She went to get out of bed and realized that Ashlyn had wrapped her arms protectively around her. She had to squirm out of Ash's grip. Ali decided that she would do something she had never done for her girl, she was going to make her breakfast. She knew that Ash would be a sleep for a long time thanks to Ali and their hot engagement sex they had over and over again.  
Ali watched the news for a while and read the newspaper. She then brewed some coffee and cracked eggs into a frying pan. She started dancing to the Beyoncé song on the radio. She whisked the scrambled eggs and sang,"Your face is all that I see,I'll give you everything Baby, love me lights out."  
Ash who had been watching the whole thing let out a small chuckle. Ali was wearing her button down from last night. The shirt just covered her butt and she buttoned it only to just above her breasts. Ali just laughed and kept belting out the lyrics,"Baby, love me lights out,You can turn my lights out"  
Ashlyn walked over to the stove and dipped Ali down and kissed her,"Good morning fiancé,"  
Ali smiled against her lips. Ash pulls Ali back up to her feet so she could get the eggs out of the pan. Ali had to get the plates from the top shelf and as she reached up she could feel Ash's gaze on her ass.She turned her head around and said,"Can my fiancé help me get the plates or is she just going to stare at my ass?"  
Ash smiled and reached over Ali and grabbed the plates. She made she to lean forward enough so their lips were just inches apart. Ali grabbed the plates from her hand and plated their breakfast. They ate their breakfast on the deck and just kept calling each other fiancé when Ash heard a phone ring. Ali went to get up but Ash was already heading inside. She realized it was Ali's cellphone ringing and picked it up before even looking at who it was,"This is Ali Krieger's phone".  
"Yes hi, this is Superintendent Rampone."  
Ash was confused why the superintendent would call Ali,"Would you like me to grab Ali for you?"  
"Ohh no there is no need to bother her, just tell her that I am sad to hear that she will not be joining us in DC and that if she changes her mind to just let me know."  
Ash took in a breathe,"I am sorry why would she be joining you in DC?  
"I offered her the job as superintendent of the eastern public school systems but she turned it down. Said that she had her dream come true or something like that."  
Ash was getting angrier by the second,"I will let her know. Have a good day."  
Ash hung up the phone and walked back out to the desk with Ali's phone still in her hand. Ali who was petting waffles and gazing out at the water heard Ash smash her phone against the table. She turned to see Ash who was standing tall and was red in the face. Ash then said,"That was Superintendent Rampone, she just wanted to tell you that she was disappointed you didn't take the job in DC"  
Ali jumped out of her seat and said,"Ash! I was going to tell you but everything was just so perfect. I didn't want to make things difficult. I didn't want to leave you. I want to be by your side, forever."  
Ash started to laugh and yelled,"Ali how can you be by my side when you can't even be honest with me and tell me about an important decision like this! That job sounds amazing! We both know that is what you want."  
Ali them raised her voice to,"No Ash! I want you! I told them no because I want to be with you!"  
Ash stormed back into the house with Ali on her heals and grabbed her keys."I just need space Ali! I need time to figure out if I can trust you."  
Ali yelled as Ash made her way to her jeep,"You can trust me Ash! Baby! Baby, I love you, don't do this! I love you."  
Ashlyn shut the door of her car and put the car into reverse. Ali was crying, tears streaming out of like a waterfall. Once she could not see the jeep in the distance anymore she collapsed in the driveway. She was so mad at herself that she never told Ashlyn. What was thinking, she wasn't thinking.  
Ashlyn was driving. She was just so frustrated with Ali. How could she not tell her? Ashlyn was having a hard time staying mad at Ali though because she did chose her. She chose her over a job she has wanted for a long time. But how could Ali do this! If Ali didn't tell her about a job offer, what else was she not going to tell her. Ash pulled into a parking lot of a supermarket and went to check the time on her phone when a picture of Ali popped up on the background. She had promised Ali that she was going to stay by her side and that she would not leave. Ash pulled out of the parking lot headed home. Home as in her house, home as in Ali. That was when it happened.  
\-----  
3 hours had passed and Ali was still a wreck. She was on the couch watching tv and trying to keep her mind off of the fact that the love of her life said she can't trust her. Ali was starting to drift into sleep, she was tired from all the crying, when she got the call that would completely crush her."Ms. Krieger, we need you to come down to the hospital. We have Ashlyn Harris here and you are her emergency contact. She got into a car accident and has sustained multiple crush injuries. Once you get here the doctors can tell you more. "  
Ali just froze. The world stopped, her head spun, and her heart was shattered.


	28. Hold On

Ashlyn opened her eyes to see ceiling tiles. She felt a sharp pain in her side and shooting pain down her right side and into her right leg. Ashlyn just stared at the ceiling. It was so white, it was so plain. She thought of how people really needed to paint ceiling tiles when she saw a nurse come into her line of vision. The nurse said to her,"Ashlyn, you are going to have to fight like hell to stay alive. If you have something or someone to live for think of them because you are going to have to push and fight. Give it everything you have."  
That was when Ashlyn realized that she might die, that was when she saw her. Ali. She could not leave Ali, she could not make Ali go through another lose. She could not be the one to break Ali. She just kept thinking of her seeing pictures and memories of her flash through her mind. She looked at the nurse and struggled to find the words,"Tell her this is not her fault, tell her I love her."  
Those were the last words Ashlyn spoke before the nurse put the anesthesia mask on her. Ashlyn saw Ali dancing in their kitchen right before sleep overcame her.  
\-------  
(At the same time)  
Ali had never driven faster in her life, tears poured down her checks as she thought of Ashlyn laying in a hospitals bed because of her. It was her fault Ashlyn was even in the car, if she had been honest from the start then she would be back at their house probably either having sex or eating breakfast. Ali pulled onto the hospital, parked her car in a handicap space and didn't even wait for the car to completely stop before jumping out and running into the emergency room. She crashed into the front desk,"I am here for Ashlyn Harris. I am her fiancé Ali Krieger."  
The elderly man behind the computer said,"The doctors are working on her now. All we have in her chart is that she has extensive internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, and a possible broken leg. "  
Ali tried to breathe but the air became heavy and she felt like she was being crushed. The man next to her said in a mumble,"Had it coming to her."  
Ali turned to the man who had to be in his forties and yelled,"Excuse me!"  
The man got in Ali's face and said,"She had in coming! This is what you get for not listening to the bible."  
Ali didn't even think she just clenched her fist and swung at the man. Her fist connected with his jaw and there was a crack. The man screamed in pain and tired to speak but it was obvious he had a broken jaw. Ali went to punch him again but she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Ali looked back to see Chris holding her. Chris said to the guy,"I would leave before I let go of her."  
The man ran down the hall and Chris turned Ali and hugged her. "I am so sorry Ali. She is a fighter, she can make it through this."  
Ali grabbed his shirt and looked over his shoulder to see Whit,Tobin,Meghan, and Pinoe standing there. Ali started to cry and hugged each one of them. The worst part is that was when everyone found out they were engaged. They hadn't had the chance to even tell their families. Ali tried to tell the story of how Ash proposed but just ended up crying and starting to panic thinking of Ash not being by her side forever.  
They sat in the waiting room for what felt like days until a nurse and doctor came out and said,"Ms.Krieger". Ali went running to them."Yes,that is me. I am Ali Krieger, Ashlyn's fiancé."  
The nurse rubbed Ali's arm and said,"She said to tell you that this wasn't your fault and that she loves you"  
Ali started to cry again when the doctor cut in,"I am Dr.Williams. Ashlyn made it through surgery. She is currently in the ICU recovering from the surgery. It was a brutal operation and she lost a lot of blood. It is really just a waiting game now. She fought hard through the surgery but the hardest road is ahead of her. She did brake her right leg so we need to watch for infection and blood clots. She broke all of the ribs on her right side and had a punctured lung that collapsed during surgery but we were able to repair it. She had a lack on her liver that is still a problem and several bleeders in her abdomen that we were able to repair."  
Ali was trying to take in all the medical talk,"Can I see her?"  
The doctor nodded,"Yes you can see her. You need to prepare yourself though. She is in rough condition and will be that way for a while."  
The nurse lead Ali to Ash's room. Ali gasped at all the wires connected to her. Ash had her head down and her eyes were peacefully shut. Ali ran to her side and grabbed her hand."Babe, I am here. I am right here. I am not going anywhere. I am so sorry I did this. I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I am just so sorry. I love you. I need you to fight for me. I need you to fight for us, for our future. I know that you can do that Baby. I know how strong you are. You just rest and get your beauty sleep because, Ali looked around to make sure the nurse wasn't in the room,"Babe I am going to have to make this up to you with so much sex!" Ali chucked at the fact she thought the mention of sex would wake Ashlyn.  
Ali pulled a chair next to the bed and held her hand until she drifted off into sleep with her head on Ash's lap.  
\-----  
Ali woke up to someone rubbing her back. She opened her eyes or see her mom and brother standing there. Ali just lost it. She started to cry as she collapsed in her mother's loving arms. All Ali could say was,"How could I have done this again"  
Debbie and Kyle just hugged her until Ali was able to tell them what had happened to Ashlyn. She told them everything including the job offer in DC. Debbie tried not to be mad at her daughter but she was upset that she just threw away her career. Ali was an adult and she knew what was best for herself, but she was still her mother.  
Dr.Williams came in to tell them visiting hours were over. Ali ran back to Ashlyn's side. She took her hand again and kissed her lips. Tears pooled in her eyes and she whispered,"Don't die tonight. I will be back first thing in the morning, but please just hold on."  
Kyle came over and gently guided his sister out of the rooms down the hallway. Meanwhile the doctor was informing Debbie about Ashlyn's conditions.  
"Mrs.Krieger Ashlyn is currently in a medically induced coma but her injuries are to severe. She may be in this coma for a few weeks. We may need to go back into surgery if the bleeding doesn't stop not to mention the risk for infection is high."  
Debbie was so worried for her daughter, but she had also become close to Ashlyn."Doctor, we just need you to be honest with us. I have to protect my daughter the best I can and Ashlyn is the best thing that has happened for her in a long time. Please do everything you can for her."  
The doctor nodded and said,"We will do our very best"  
\---------  
Kyle and Debbie stayed with Ali that night. Ali just kept thinking about Ashlyn laying in the hospital bed alone. She had slept with Ashlyn next to her every night and now her side of the bed was just empty and cold. Ali kept thinking of Ashlyn dying alone in hospital bed while she slept in their cozy sheets. She eventually couldn't take it and got up out of bed. She snuck past her mother and brother who were watching tv and drove to the hospital. She sat there in the waiting room for the rest of the night.  
That morning Debbie and Kyle come running into the emergency waiting room and started to shake Ali awake who had fallen asleep in a chair.  
Kyle said,"Ali what the hell!"  
Ali rubbed her eyes remembering what happened yesterday all over again,"What Kyle!"  
"You left with out telling us! We had no idea where you were Ali! We had no idea what.....what you were doing" Kyle said trying to say it in the smartest way possible.  
Ali got up from her chair and said in a raised voice,"Oh you think that I was trying to kill myself! Kyle! How could you! Do you not trust me! Do you think I would give up on her! She is not died! She is not died!" Kyle stepped forward but Ali stepped back,"Fuck off Kyle! Just go home! I don't need you watching me every minute to make sure I am not jumping of a damn bridge."  
Ali walked down the hall and into Ash's room. "Hi Babe, thanks for holding on."  
Ali sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Ash's hand."I just had a fight with my brother. He was just trying to help but I am just so scared. I am so scared Baby. I just want to go back to when I first woke up yesterday. Everything was perfect, we were engaged, we just filled out the form to adopt Rex, and life was just perfect. I wish I could go back and all this of this...I wish I was the one that got in the accident. I deserve to be the one in this bed not you." Ali just kept rubbing her thumb over Ash's hand and said,"Do you know I punched a guy yesterday. Yeah I just clocked him. I think I broke his jaw." Ali let out a sigh, " I just need you to keep fighting, because I don't know if Kyle is completely wrong...I don't know what I will do without you. I don't know what I will do. Ash I am just so scared. I 


	29. Don't Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter.

The next two weeks were the longest weeks of Ali's life. Ashlyn had still not woken up from the coma and Ali was starting to loss hope of her ever waking up. Kyle and Debbie stayed with Ali. Kyle and Ali made up from their argument and they moved past it. Ali had been taking time off of work to stay at the hospital all the time and also she had been covering for Ash in the surf shop. Ali had found that working at the surf shop was the only thing that made her feel close to Ashlyn. The adoption process was at stopped until Ashlyn was better. Ali still saw Rex at the surf shop and when he asked where Ash was she just said that she was not feeling well. Ali didn't know what she would do if Ash didn't wake up. Part of her wanted to adopt Rex anyways but could she really do it alone.  
Ali was sitting by Ash's bed reading her favorite book when the monitor started to beep. Ali grabbed Ash's hand and yelled for a nurse. Ali was crying and holding Ashlyn in her arms. She remembers those beeps, they were signaling the end. Ali yelled,"Don't do this Ash! I love you. Don't Die. Don't Die. I need you! You promised Ash. You can't leave me now. I love you." The doctors and nurses came running into the room with a crash cart. One nurse told Ali she had to let go of Ashlyn and that she needed to leave the room. Ali just grabbed onto her body tighter until the nurse grabbed her and escorted her to the hallway. Ali cried looking to the room. Ali fell to the floor when she stopped hearing the beeps and there was silence. She put her hands to the glass door as she saw the doctor start CPR and then yelling "Charge". Ali mumbled over and over again,"I love you, don't die."  
Thank god Pinoe was coming to visit Ash tonight when she walked down the hall saw Ali. She ran to her best friend's side and looked into the room. She saw what the doctors were going and knew it was not a good sign. She sat on the floor next to Ali and wrapped her arms around her. Ali just kept crying and saying,"I love you, don't die" She couldn't look into the room she couldn't see the love of her life die.  
Pinoe saw a nurse yell to her,"Get out of the way"  
She grabbed Ali and picked her up just in time to get out of the way. The doctors were running Ash into the operating room. Ali watched as Ashlyn's body was carted by her. She got a glimpse of her face and she yelled,"I love you" one more time before the doctors turned to corner.  
Ali just sat there life less. Megan on one side of her and Kyle on the other. Ali just thought of all the things that would never happen if Ashlyn died. She thought of them surfing together, them holding hands, their wedding, them playing with Rex and waffles in the park, them having their happily ever after. Kyle rubbed her back and said,"Alex you have to promise me something."  
Ali looked into her brother's eyes,"What?"  
Kyle knew his sister was going through hell but he needed to say it,"Promise me if...if Ashlyn doesn't make it you won't give up. Promise me you will not break."  
Ali saw the concern on her brother's face,"Kyle, I love her so much. We are suppose to have a life together. We are suppose to grow old. I am not giving up on her yet. As long as she is alive she has my heart. If she......if she....if she dies. I don't know what I will do Kyle. I do know though that I will try. I will try and fight because she has taught me how to be strong. Ohh Kyle she is so strong. I can just feel that she is going to make. This isn't how our story is going to end. It can't be the end"  
Ali sat there for the next five hours with a rotation of Debbie,Kyle,Pinoe,Whit, and Chris sitting with her until a doctor finally came out. Ali recognized him and ran up to him. "Is she alive?"  
The doctor smiled,"Ms.Krieger, I have been doing this job for twenty years and the bleeding mixed with the infection she had she should have died. But she is a fighter. She is alive. I can take you to see her."  
Ash was still in a coma unfortunately but Ali was just so happy to see her. Ali kissed her lips softly and whispered,"I knew that was not the end."  
The doctors spoke with Ali and told her that Ashlyn did have an infection and the lack on her liver tore. They said that Ashlyn should be on the mend from here on and that they were hopeful within the some time this week she would wake up. They warned Ali about how hard the recovery process would be and that Ash would have a long road ahead of her before she was a hundred percent.  
\------  
Ali for the first time in weeks actually slept at home. She had been sleeping in the emergency room waiting room for the past weeks and the nurses even let her sleep in an on call room once they realized what she was doing. Ali slept with out waking up in the middle of the night thinking the love of her life had died.  
There was one decision Ali had to make the next morning that she had wanted to do for a while now. Ali had called Christie Rampone and told her about what had happen with Ashlyn and asked that she step down from her principal job and that Megan would become principal. Ali would take over for Ashlyn at the surf shop because she would not be able to give lessons or play with the foster kids for a long time. The program was growing so big that Ali knew Ash would need the extra help especially because she was going to hopefully open a new location next spring. After the DC thing Ali had resented her job and trying to go to the school everyday just made her angry at herself so this was the right move for oher. Ashlyn had taught Ali all about the shop and with Whit's help they would be fine running the shop until Ashlyn healed.  
Ali was just longing to hear Ash's voice again. She just wanted to hear her laugh. She just wanted her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about killing Ashlyn but I love you guys too much to do that.


	30. Where is Ali?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes everything a little more happier!

Ashlyn opened her eyes to see ceiling tiles again. She looked up at the white as it all flashed back to her. The fight, the crash, the death. Was she alive?She looked around the room she was in and tried to get out of the bed she was in but felt a pain her stomach as she tried to move and realized her leg was in a cast. Ash looked around the room for her. Where was she? All Ashlyn wanted to do was see her. She her face, hear her laugh, have her back in her arms where she should be. Ashlyn tried to speech but her voice was weak so she banged against her bed. A nurse came in and smiled at her,"Ashlyn! You are awake."  
Ashlyn remember her. She was the one that told her to fight for Ali. Ashlyn said in her hoarse voice,"Ali. Where is Ali."  
The nurse handed her a cup of water,"I will call her right away.You fought like hell. Your body is recovering. People are calling you the miracle. With the crush injuries you got you should have died. And then you got a nasty infection and you should have died then too but you didn't. Ali has been here as long as we can let her. She even sleeps in the on call rooms to be near you. That girl loves you. She is a keeper."  
Ashlyn smiled,"You told me to think of the someone I had of fight for and I just kept picturing her. She is so amazing. She is my everything and I couldn't leave her." Ash was fighting off sleep and finally closed her eyes again.  
\------  
Ali was working the foster kids and teaching the kids a cool trick Ashlyn had taught her when Whit came running out of the shop. Ali looked up at her and will never forget the words that came our her mouth,"She is awake Ali.Go I got them."  
Ali threw on a t shirt and grabbed her keys, she even forgot shoes. She called Kyle and Debbie who were at her house and told them to met her at the hospital. Ali pulled into the hospital and ran into the wing where Ashlyn was staying. The secretary stopped her and told her she was barefoot and that she needed to stop running but Ali just yelled sorry and ran down the hall. Ali then heard her voice when she was approaching her room Ali yelled out "Babe" even though she was in the hallway and heard Ash yell back,"Ali!"  
Ali kept running with the biggest smile on her face she rounded the corner and entered the hospital room. She started to cry when she saw Ashlyn sitting up in her bed smiling. Ash felt tears start to run down her checks as she looked at her girl. Ali walked over to Ash's bed and sat next to her. She took her face in her hands and grazed her thumbs over her checks to whip her tears. Ashlyn pressed her forehead against Ali's and took in a deep breathe taking in Ali's ocean like scent. Ali took her hands and placed them on Ash's chest, holding her and having no plans on letting her go. They stayed like, neither one saying a word, just holding each other until Ali finally said,"I am so sorry."  
Ashlyn looked Ali in her eyes and said,"This is not your fault. I told that nurse to tell you that. I am sorry too. I was on my way back to the house to tell you I will never walk off like that again. I promised you that I would be by your side and I didn't do that."  
Ali sighed,"Ash, I forgive you, but this is all my fault. I will never keep anything from you again. I will always be honest."  
Ash said in a stern voice,"Ali I never want you to think this is your fault ever again."  
Ali nodded her head and leaned into finally have their lips meet. Ash pulled her closer by putting her arms around Ali's neck and ali grabbed harder on the front of Ash's gown. Ash pushed Ali closer to only feel a raging pain in stomach. She winced but kept kissing Ali. She didn't care about the pain she just wanted to kiss her. Ali unfortunately felt Ashlyn wince and pulled back,"Omg Baby! I am so sorry!"  
Ashlyn laughed and tried to lean in again and kiss her but Ali put her finger on her lips to block her."Sorry Ash, but nurse Ali thinks that kissing is not a good idea right now."  
Ashlyn smiled and gave her a smirk,"Yeah but I am sure Ali thinks kissing is a good idea."  
Ali smiled and leaned in and kissed her quickly,"That's all you get for now stud."  
Ashlyn scooted over and Ali laid down next to her. She put her head on Ash's shoulder and was careful not to put any weight on her stomach. Ashlyn her arm around Ali and kissed the top of her head.  
Ali took in a deep breathe,"I can't believe you woke up. You are here. You didn't die. We can have our happily ever after"  
Ash smiled but her eyes started to water again,"I woke up, I am here,I didn't die, and we are going to have our happily ever after. I remember when I got to the hospital I woke up for only a minute and this nurse told me to picture someone or something I had to live for because she said I was going to have to fight. I just kept picturing you and kept thinking that I couldn't leave you. I was so mad at myself that I might die and leave you. I was so angry that I was going to make you go through that pain. I just told myself that dying was not an option. I just kept thinking 'Don't you dare die and leave her alone.'"  
Ali now started to cry again. "It was so hard Ash. I was so scared. I just was scared all the time. Even when I was sitting here next to you hold your hand or even kissing your lips I was just so scared. I knew that you would make it. Everyone kept telling me I had to prepare myself but I knew that you were going to survive. I knew our love was strong enough to overcome anything."  
Ashlyn kissed Ali's head and left here lips pressed against the dark brown hair. Ali then said to try and lighten the mood,"I have no shoes on."  
Ashlyn smiled,"I noticed that and no shorts either."  
Ali laughed,"Yeah I was at the shop when Whit told me that you were awake. I just ran so fast out of that place."  
Ashlyn laughed,"I think you look good with no shoes. You should do it more often." Ali smacked her arm,"But seriously how is Waffles?"  
Ali smiled,"You have been out for four weeks and the first thing you want to know about is our dog!"  
Ashlyn shrugged,"Yeah"  
Ali realized Ash was serious,"He is good. He slept in your spot in the bed to keep me company and he really loves Kyle so he has been taking him on walks and all other places."  
Ashlyn cut Ali off,"Kyle is here?"  
Ali sighed,"Yess Kyle is here. So is my mom. When they found out what happened they thought I would need the support. They have been here the whole time. They have been amazing. I honestly didn't think I would have been able to get through it without them."  
Ashlyn realized how hard this must have been on Ali,"Are they here? I would love to see them!"  
Ali looked at her phone,"They should be there in a few minutes. Ash,"  
Ashlyn looked into Ali's eyes,"Yeah Babes."  
Ali knew that Ash might be upset with the next thing she was going to say,"I quite my job. I have been working at the surf shop with Whit. We have been doing fine at managing everything. I took over all your lessons and all the foster care program stuff. Whit took over all the orders. I know that you might be mad, but this is what I wanted to do. I love working at the shop and I know you are going to need the help."  
Ashlyn didn't care what Ali said she leaned down and kissed her. She said,"Ali, you are amazing. I am not mad! I am amazed by you. How can you be so amazing? If that is what makes you happy then I happy. I sure could use the help already and with the program going so well who knows how big it can get! Wait what about Rex! Please tell me we are still adopting him."  
Ali looked up at Ashlyn and could see the panic in her eyes,"We are still adopting him. I sent in the paperwork last week and I meet with Mary to go over everything she says by Christmas he will be ours and thankfully your leg should be almost healed by then enough that you to can run around. We are going to have our family."  
Ash smiled as she let out a yawn."Our perfect family"  
Ali whispered,"Go to sleep Ash, I am right here,always."


	31. Superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute moments. There will be more drama coming up! I am planing on getting a bunch of chapters out tomorrow. (And Yesss! Spirit are in the playoffs!)

Ali woke up and smiled as she just dug her head deeper into Ash. She must have fallen asleep too. Ashlyn was still out cold and had her arms wrapped around her fiancé. Ali had her head in Ash's neck and her arms wrapped around her chest. Ali took in a deep breathe and sighed in relief. Ali could finally breathe; Ash was not going to die at any second, she was in her arms safely where she should be. Ash started to stir and opened her eyes to find Ali's hair all in her face. She smiled and said in a whisper,"Ali?"  
Ali mumbled into her neck,"Yeah baby."  
"Can you move your head, your hair is all over my face."  
Ali laughed and sat up and rubbed Ash's check. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
Ashlyn leaned in and kissed her and said,"Als,if I could wake up to your hair in my face for the rest of my life I would be the luckiest person alive."  
There was a knock on the door and Ali yelled come in. Chris walked in. He started to get a little teary eyed as he came over to his sister's bed side and kissed her forehead,"I was so nervous that I was going to be the only Harris left."  
Ashlyn smiled and slapped her brother's arm,"What a shame that would have been Bubba, people would think we were all fat and ugly."  
Chris laughed and was happy his sister was her usual teasing self,"No, you are just describing yourself."  
Ashlyn pouted and turned to Ali who was still sitting on the hospital bed,"Babe he said I was fat and ugly."  
Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn on the check and gave Chris the evil eye,"You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. But he kinda has a point on the fat comment."  
Ashlyn slapped her arm."Jerk!"  
Ali smiled,"Yeah but I am your jerk."  
Ashlyn said in a quite voice, "Wouldn't have it any other way."  
Chris smiled and said,"I gotta pick Claire up from school but I will be back tonight and I will bring Claire. She has missed you so much. "  
Ashlyn gave her brother a kiss on the check,"I can't wait to see Claire Bear!"  
Chris left the room and Ali said she was going to run and grab a coffee from down the hall. A few minutes after Ali left Ashlyn smiled as she saw Debbie walk into her room. The older woman smiled and said,"Is it alright if I come in?"  
Ashlyn nodded and pointed to the chair that was next to her bed.  
Debbie first gave Ash a hug and kissed her check before sitting down. "Ashlyn how are you doing?"  
"I am doing fine Mrs. Krieger."  
Debbie shook her head,"Ashlyn last time I checked my daughter said yes."  
Ashlyn smiled,"Sorry, I am doing fine Mom."  
Debbie laughed and then took Ash's hand,"Ashlyn, I know this might sound silly but thank you for not dying. I sat up praying that you would not die. I love you like my daughter and I wanted nothing to happen to you but Ali, Ali was a wreck. She would not eat or sleep. All she would do is sit here," she pointed to the chair she was in,"Work at the surf shop. She would not even pet Waffles. She said that he remembered her of you too much. Ashlyn I just need to thank you for not dying because I would have lost two daughters."  
Ashlyn's eyes were watering. Since her mother died when she was young she has never heard the word daughter and be in reference to her,"Mrs...Mom, I told you that I was not going to leave her and I know you I don't want to get on your bad side." They both chucked,"I need to thank you for taking care of her for me. Thank you for keeping her hopes up enough to give me time to fight back. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't."  
Debbie hugged Ashlyn,"I will always be there for both of you."  
\------------  
(The next day)  
Ashlyn was getting stronger with every hour. Her stomach infection was all cleared and the bleeding had stopped completely. Her incision sight was healing and her stitches on her collarbone,check, and arm were taken out. She was eating her lunch, that was one thing she didn't like was the hospital food. Ashlyn heard Ali talking to someone down the hall and the sight that she saw walking into her room made her heart melt. Ali was holding Rex's hand and Ali was telling him to be careful of Ashlyn's boo boos. Ashlyn had idea Rex was coming and when the boy saw his future mother he ran to her bed side and tried to jump on the bed but his legs were to small. He yelled,"Ashy! Are you okay?"  
Ali ran over and lifted Rex onto the bed. She kissed the blonde on the check and said,"Thought you might want to see this one."  
Rex was hugging Ashlyn and had no intentions of letting go anytime soon. Ashlyn rubbed the boy's hair and said,"I missed you so much buddy."  
Rex looked up at Ashlyn with his piercing blue eyes."I missed you too. Ali said you were sick. Are you feeling better?"  
Ashlyn smiled as Rex looked at the cast on her leg."Yeah Bud. I am feeling better. We will be surfing and soccer together really soon!"  
Rex looked at her and said,"You are like a superhero. You were hurt but now you are super strong"  
Ashlyn and Ali both laughed. Ash said,"Yeah like a superhero."  
Ali whispered into Ashlyn's ear,"Don't let that head of yours get too big."  
Ali brought a board game for the three of them to play and even snuck Ash a sandwich from her favorite cafe. They laughed and talked about everything and anything for a few hours until a nurse came in and said that Ashlyn had to go to her physical therapy for her leg. Ali kissed Ash and told her she would be back after she dropped Rex off and walked the dog. What killed Ash was when Rex gave her a hug and gave her the green sunglasses case Ali have to him. He said to her that it always made him feel better when he held it so she should do the same thing. Both Ali and Ash had tears in there eyes. Rex and Ali waved bye as they walked out of the room and Ashlyn just kept thinking of how she was going to cherish the next years of her life.


	32. Live Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you want to see or any ideas just let me know and I will try and work them in. And don't worry we still got a lot left in the story just got to build it up a little.

After a week of being stuck in the hospital this was the day Ashlyn had been waiting for, the day she got to go home. Debbie and Kyle had left yesterday and all of her and Ali's friends came to visit her since she had woken up. The excitement of Ash's miracle awakening had died down and reality had set in. Ashlyn started to realize the long recovery the doctors had warned her about. Physical therapy sessions were exhausting and with all the pain medication she was taking Ashlyn was usually very groggy and tired all the time. Ali saw that Ashlyn was getting frustrated already and hoped that finally going home would make her fell better.  
Ali pulled the car to the front of the hospital and ran into help Ashlyn carry out all of her things. A nurse wheeled Ashlyn out to the car and Ali carried her duffle bag full of clothes Ali had brought her. Ashlyn with help from the nurse and Ali got into the car. Ali went to shift the car into drive when she saw Ashlyn's hands shaking. Ali reached out and took her hand. Ashlyn smiled faintly but just kept bobbing her good knee up and down. Ali took her free hand and put it on Ash's check making the blonde look into those magical brown eyes. Ali smiled and said,"It's okay to be scared Ash."  
Ashlyn was amazed at how she didn't even have to say a word and Ali knew her thoughts. "I know. Ali, I am scared. The last time I was in a car I almost left you. I almost died. And I have this." Ashlyn lifted her shirt to show the scar that started at the bottom of her sternum and reached all the way to the top of her belly button. She also grabbed her cast."to remind me of how I almost lost my future. I almost died last time I was in a car."  
Ali took her hand and lightly grazed it over her scar and said,"When I look at it. I see how strong you are. I see how we didn't loss our future. Ashlyn this whole thing has taught me not to take anything for granted but to also live life. You can not live in fear of every time we get in a car we are going to die because Baby that is not living. We have to take life by the shirt and live. We have to go skydiving or do whatever it is we want to do that makes us happy. "  
Ashlyn leaned across the car and kissed Ali."Skydiving? I could be into that."  
Ali smiled and kissed her one more time before looking at Ashlyn. She gave her a nod and said,"Let's live life."  
Ali put her foot on the pedal and they drove out of the hospital parking lot leaving their fears behind and heading towards their future.  
\-----  
Ash smiled as their beach front condo came into view. She laughed as she saw a small soccer net and ball in the front year along with a box with a picture of a tricycle on it. Ali shrugged as she saw Ash's eyes scan some of the things on the front lawn,"He is going to need to practice somewhere and I think I am going to need your help setting the tricycle up because you know I can't deal with those direction manuals."   
Ali parked in the driveway and ran to the passenger door with Ash's crutches and helped her get out and up the steps to the front door. Ali opened it and Ashlyn saw a bunch of balloons floating around the living room and a hand made banner that read,"Welcome Home Babe!".  
Ash laughed as Waffles attacked her ankles with slobber and started to bark. Ali leaned down and to the dog and said,"Okay! I know I am excited she is home too."  
Ashlyn looked around and smiled even bigger when she saw a plate of her favorite cookies that Ali made on the counter. She crutched over and devoured two of them before Ali came over and took the plate away,"Slow down there champ, they aren't going any where!" Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali making her face be covered in chocolate and as Ashlyn kissed her she reached her hand and grabbed another cookie. Ali pulled back and said,"You little sneak!" Ashlyn was already crunching away as fast as possible while trying to eat her stolen cookie. She yelled back to Ali who was walking after her,"Sorry Babe, the cookies are just so good. I missed them so much. They are the best part of being home."  
Ali threw a pillow at Ash but missed and said,"You aren't so fast Harris! I better be the best....." Ali stopped as Ashlyn stopped at the guest room. Ali walked up next to her and wrapped her arm around her waist for support and for comfort."Kyle and my mom helped me get it all ready"  
Ashlyn studied the room that would soon be Rex's. It was painted a forest green(his favorite color) had all different posters on the walls and even a hulk bedspread. Ashlyn especially loved the rug shaped as a soccer ball. Ashlyn crutched into the room and sat on the bed. Ali followed her and sat next to her. Ashlyn reached for a picture frame on the bed stand and it was a picture of the three of them at the park one day they had met with Mary and Rex. They all looked so happy in the pictures and all had ice cream all over their mouths and checks. Ali was holding Rex and Ashlyn had her arms wrapped around both of them?Ashlyn held the picture and looked at all the toys and clothes folded and it all hit her. She is going to be a mother. Ali didn't say a word but just let Ash have her moment. She knew what she was thinking because she had some the same thing once she had finished the room.  
Ashlyn stayed quite for a few more minutes just smiling at the picture and said,"This is the best part of being home."


	33. You Ready, Stud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this one has some smut. Well actually a lot of smut ;)

Ashlyn was at the surf shop helping out the best she could with her injury. She insisted on going to work even though Ali wanted her to stay home and rest. Ashlyn needed to feel useful and needed to go somewhere besides physical therapy and the house. She just ordered inventory,stocked shelfs, and worked at the counter answering questions and setting up lessons. Ashlyn would always make sure if it was someone hot to give them to Whit or Tobin and give the other clients who were less attractive or older to her fiancé. Ali noticed it right away but didn't say anything because she thought it was really sweet. Although she was getting sick of having to deal with older people and kids every lesson and not being able to make it out to the water usually.  
Ali walked into the shop after finishing a lesson with a 50 year old overweight man. She just had on her pink bikini and one of Ash's snapbacks. Her hair was down and it was dripping wet from the ocean. Ashlyn's jaw nearly dropped at the sight. Ever since her injury Ali wouldn't let Ash even get to second base. She would always say that she didn't want to hurt Ashlyn and that she needed to save her energy for pt. Ashlyn was about to go crazy if Ali didn't let up soon.  
Whitney laughed at Ashlyn when she realized her friend wasn't listening to a word of what she was saying but starting at Ali. Whitney snapped her fingers in front of her dazed friend and Ashlyn fell forward from falling out of her trace. She caught herself just before her head smacked against the counter.  
Whitney died laughing and said,"You already there. You know I was talking about important stuff and all you can do is stare at Ali like she is a piece of meat."  
Ashlyn blushed a little at being caught but tried to keep her confidence,"If Ali was your fiancé you would be doing the same thing. And besides I was not staring at her like she was a piece of meat but I was just admiring her beauty. What were you talking about that was so important?"  
Whitney laughed, "Really Ash! I was talking about how searching for the second location was going?"  
Ashlyn's eyes went back to Ali who was rinsing off in the shower that was just outside the shop. "Ahhhhh......It is.. Good. We found a...."  
Whitney was starting to get frustrated with her friend. "Seriously Ashlyn! Stop it!"  
Ashlyn still couldn't pull her eyes away and sighed,"It's been so long Whit! Cut me some slack! You trying having a smoking hot girl and not being able to have sex because she doesn't want 'To hurt you'. It fucking sucks and I really need to have sex!"  
Whitney just started laughing again but was also slightly grossed out,"Ohh pour you! Not getting any action."  
Ashlyn just slapped her friend's arm and went back to the bank statement she was suppose to be reviewing. She wasn't the only one who wanted sex. Ali hadn't had sex just as long as Ashlyn and she was not in a coma for five of those weeks. She knew that she was not going to be able to resist Ash begging her for sex much more. Ash's cast came off on Friday and she had big plans for Friday night that she knew her fiancé would be more than happy about  
\--------  
Ashlyn held Ali's hand as the doctor cut her cast off. Ashlyn yelled in excitement as she finally saw her leg without her cast. The skin was all wrinkly and it took a few minutes to get used to walking on it again but she was so excited that she could actually wear things other than her lose athletic shorts that could slip over the cast. She still had to wear a big brace and use crutches but it was a major improvement compared to the cast.  
Ali made Ashlyn her favorite dinner to celebrate getting her cast off and even made a cheesecake. As they finished the last of the bottle of wine Ali grinned devilishly and Ashlyn knew that she was finally going to get sex. Ali leaned in so they were sharing the same breath and said,"Give me three minutes and meet me in the bedroom."  
Ashlyn was already so turned on and just nodded in agreement. Those were the longest three minutes of her life and once her clock read 9:17 she crutched so fast into their bedroom. She took a deep breathe to calm herself as much as possible before opening the door. She became wet instantly at the sight in front of her. Ali was sitting up on the bed in a black lacy corset and a black thong. Ali walked up to Ashlyn who's mouth was slightly opened and wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear making sure to blow hot air on her neck as she spoke,"You think are ready stud?"  
Ashlyn again just nodded in agreement but gained her composer and turned the tables on Ali. She took her hands and grabbed Ali's head and smashed their lips together. Ashlyn dove her tongue into Ali's mouth dragging it across her sparkling white teeth and then across the sides of Ali's tongue. Ali let out a soft moan of approval and Ashlyn pulled back slowly and bit Ali's bottom lip.  
Ashlyn then pushed Ali onto the bed. She took her crutches and laid them on the floor and then sat on the bed so her she was straddling Ali making sure to press their hips together. Ashlyn started to kiss Ali passionately and moved her kisses to her neck. Nibbling on her neck for a while and then going back to kiss her on the lips. Ashlyn finally spoke,"You look so hot in this." Ali smirked and said between breathes,"Just wait till hot I look when you take it off."  
Ashlyn knew that both of them had been waiting for this a long time and with Ali's forwardness waisted no time moving her hands down to Ali's waistband and sliding the piece of clothing down Ali's thighs. She then unbuttoned Ali' corset and started to get frustrated at all the string as just ripped the thing off of her. To say that turned Ali on was an understatement. Ali yelled at Ashlyn,"Fuck me right now!"  
Ashlyn smiled,"As you wish Princess," and shoved two fingers into Ali's center. Ali's hips thrusted up immediately wanting deeper penetration. Ashlyn took her own hips and pushed Ali down. She look Ali's breast in her mouth and started to bit it. Ali moaned,"Don't stop."  
Ashlyn knew Ali was close and started to move her fingers in and out of her faster and deeper. Ali moaned in pressure and Ashlyn took it one step forward and shimmy downed Ali's body while still pumping her fingers in and out Ali's core. Ashlyn moved her tongue through Ali's wet folds and felt her body shiver in response. With one lick Ali screamed,"I am going to cum."  
Ashlyn steadied Ali with her hands on her hips as Ali screamed and moaned as she reached her climax. She dug her fingers into Ash's shoulders leaving marks but neither one of them cared. Ashlyn laid next to Ali as she came down from her orgasm. She felt Ali put her hands on her stomach and pull her top off. Ali then pointed to her pants and said,"Take those off."  
Ashlyn went to say,"Why don't you do it" until she saw Ali bend down and grab a pair of handcuffs. She slid off her shorts and underwear so fast and even took of her sports bra so she was completely naked. Ali then handcuffed Ashlyn to the head board of their bed and whispered,"I don't want you to move and hurt you leg."  
Ashlyn laughed that even when they were having sex Ali was still thinking about her health. Ali smirked as she got on top of Ashlyn and whispered,"You sure your ready stud."  
Ashlyn let out a frustrated moan and said,"Ali if you don't fuck me right now I will do it myself."  
Ali then took her tongue and dragged it down Ash's stomach,inner thigh, and then back up into Ash's folds. She dove her tongue into Ash's center and started to rub her clit with her hand. Ali continued to fuck Ash with her tongue when Ash said, "Ali I need more." Ali slowly pulled her tongue out of Ashlyn with a smirk on her face and got up and ran over tot her night stand. ash began to become frustrated, "Als come back! I was not finished!" Ali laughed as she pulled the straps of the harness up her thighs making sure to stay out of Ash's view,"Just hold on a second baby." Ali once strapped in waking back over and slowly climbed on the bed. Ashlyn's jaw dropped and instantaneously became soaking wet when she saw what was resting between her girlfriend's thighs. Ali grabbed Ash's hips and slowly pushed the toy into Ash's begging center. Ashlyn let out an moan as she felt the cool of the dildo. Ali smirked and began to thrust deeper into Ashlyn starting to go faster and faster. Ali took Ashlyn's breasts in her hands and continued to plunge harder into her girlfriend.Ashlyn was already about to reach her climax and yelled out,"I am close."  
Ali moved her hand to Ash's clit and rubbed it fast and hard. Ashlyn finally screamed,"Aliiiiiiiiiii........Fuckkkk.Yessssssss.Aliiiii" Her juices spilled in Ali's awaiting mouth and Ali licked her lips to get all of it. Ali rolled over and said,"You ready for round two."


	34. Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are going to like this chapter.

Ali and Ash decided to do a low key Thanksgiving being that Ali's family wouldn't be able to come down. They had dinner at their house and Chris and Claire came over and Pinoe decided to join in because her girlfriend was in California. Ali surprised Ashlyn with cooking her favorite food, baked Mac and cheese. Ali had been working on the recipe secretly for the past couple of months. Ashlyn told Ali that it was just as good has her grandmothers which was the highest compliment she could give anyone.  
Ashlyn and Ali were sitting on the coach watching the national dog show. They were both stuffed with pumpkin pie and turkey and everyone had just left. Ali has her head in Ash's lap and her feet were hanging off the side of the couch. Waffles was laying on Ash's feet and the surfer had her hand resting on Ali's hip. Waffles would occasionally bark at the tv when a different dog came on the screen. Ali laughed when Waffles started barking at another bulldog on the screen and said,"Sweetie you are the best dog in the world! You would totally win this thing."  
Ashlyn patted the dog's head,"Babe I love you but calling me a dog is alittle weird. I would totally win that thing though."  
Ali slapped Ash's arm and put her hand over her fiancé's mouth which Ashlyn then just licked,"Maybe you really are a dog!"  
Ashlyn barked which made Waffles look around confused,"I am the best dog in the world after all."  
They watched the rest of the dog show and both of them fell asleep on the couch. Ali woke up to see that it was 7 in the morning. Some how they slept through the night on the couch but she had to admit Ash's lap was comfortable. Ashlyn stirred a bit as Ali got up but stayed asleep. Ali got changed and went for a run. She ran to the beat of the song she was listening to and looked out at the ocean. She just kept thinking about how her life could be so different. Ashlyn could have died. She could have jumped. They might never had bumped into each other at the beach. Ali never totally believed in fate but it was hard to deny that her and Ashlyn were not meant to be. They had both stared death in the face and won.  
Ali just kept thinking one thing that made her run faster home. She ran into the house and Ashlyn was in the kitchen pouring milk in her cereal. Ali was sweaty and out of breathe from her run but needed to tell Ashlyn what she had been thinking. Ali took off her headphones and ran into the kitchen. Ashlyn walked over to her with her cereal in her hand and kissed her on the check and said,"Morning Babe." Ashlyn went to walk over to the tables when Ali said,"Ash, I need to ask you something."  
Ashlyn heard the seriousness in Ali's voice and set her breakfast on the table and turned back around to face Ali. "Shoot"  
Ali smiled softly,"Will you marry me?"  
Ashlyn laughed,"I kinda already asked you that. Yes I will marry you Ali. I thought that was pretty clear with the ring and all."  
Ali smiled,"No Ash. I mean will you marry me today. I was running and thinking about how I don't want to spend another second not married to you. I thought of how we could have not been here. You could have died. Life is short and I just love you so much. I want to be your wife so bad."  
Ashlyn walked over to Ali and put both her hand's on Ali's biceps and looked her in the eyes,"I would want nothing more than to be your wife and to marry you." Ashlyn leaned down and kissed her. The kiss started to heat up when Ash pulled back,"What about our family. OMG Debbie would kill me if she wasn't there and Kyle. Ohhh Kyle. And Whit."  
Ali chuckled,"We will still have our big wedding with our family."  
Ashlyn smiled,"You just want two weddings."  
Ali kissed her quickly,"You caught me"  
Ashlyn smiled,"You have to take a shower before we go get married though because you stink."  
Ali pushed Ashlyn back sarcastically,"That is no way to speak to your soon to wife, but you could join me"  
Ashlyn nodded her head and ate a big spoonful of her cereal before running into the bathroom.  
\------------  
Ashlyn looked in the mirror and kept trying to adjust her bow tie but couldn't get it perfect. She was wearing khaki pants a white button down and a red bow tie. Ali walked into their bedroom and Ashlyn dramatically covered her eyes and yelled,"I can't look at you"  
Ali said,"Excuse me!"  
Ashlyn laughed,"I meant I can't look at you The Bride."  
Ali threw a pillow at her and said,"Really Babe! We are going to drive to city hall together."  
Ashlyn still had her eyes covered,"No we are taking separate cars just give me a minute and I will leave because I know you need more time to get your mascara ready."  
Ali threw another pillow at her. Ashlyn yelled,"Hey! That actually hurt!"  
Ali laughed,"You are a big baby! And a huge dork! I can't believe you are going to make me drive myself to go get married."  
Ashlyn smiled,"I said we are taking separate cars, nothing about you driving. Now go in the bathroom so I can leave."  
Ali when in the bathroom and yelled threw the door,"You can open your eyes now. I can't believe I am marrying the biggest dork!"  
Ashlyn yelled as she left the condo,"Love you too!"  
Ali finished her make up and fixed her hair. She was wearing a dress that was a cream color and lacy at the top. It had a belt and was flowy at the bottom half and had a floral print. She was wearing small cream colored heals so Ashlyn would still be taller than her and had her hair up in a bun. She finished the look with a necklace Ashlyn got her for her birthday.  
Ali heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. She smiled as Pinoe was standing there with Claire. She said,"I hear you needed a bridal party."  
Ali laughed,"Yes I am hiring."  
\------  
Pinoe pulled into the parking lot next to Ash's jeep and said,"Follow me". Megan lead them to a garden at the back of city hall. Ali's face light up and her eyes started to water as she saw Ashlyn standing next to a justice of the peace with Chris and Whit next to her. Ashlyn had tears in her eyes and was amazed at how beautiful Ali looked. Ali and Ashlyn stood there holding hands as the justice of the peace handed both of them a piece of paper and pens. Ali and Ashlyn smiled as they both signed the marriage certificate and Ashlyn said,"Can I say something." The man nodded,"Ali, I love you so much. I love you like....I can't even try to quantify my love because it is endless. I love you tell infinity Ali Krieger"  
Ali wiped away a few tears and said,"Can I say something." The older man nodded again "I never understood the idea of true love until I meet you.I realized what true love means. It's wanting to be there for some through everything that life throws your way. It means to love someone so much that even the idea of a world without them makes you cry. True love is us. True love is you and me."  
Ashlyn could stop herself. Tears were rushing down both of their faces and Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali. Sweeping her off her feet. Kissing her with so much love and passion. Ashlyn pulled Ali back onto her feet and the justice of the peace said,"I know pronounce you wife and wife. And you may kiss the bride again"  
Ali leaned in and kissed Ashlyn. As she pulled back she said,"I love you Ashlyn Harris"  
Ashlyn smiled and whispered back,"And I love you Ali Krieger Harris."


	35. Hottest Wife Ever

They bodies tangles in the sheets. The cool ocean breeze drifting through the opened French doors of their bedroom. The heat radiating from their naked bodies keeping them warm. They lay there looking out at the ocean and the moon's reflection. The comfortable silence had taken over since they were to tired from showing each other with the love they shared. They both laid there remembering every detail of the day. Trying to keep it all so clear in their minds, never wanting the day to fade away into just pictures. They wanted to remember one of the best days of their life, they wanted the day never to end. Both wanted to stay in this moment that shielded them from life and reality. They drifted off to sleep slowly holding each other as wife and wife.  
Ashlyn got up first and made breakfast like she always did. She read the paper while the cinnamon rolls were in the oven. She circled a property that as foreclosed that would be the perfect location for her second shop. It was large and had space for an area where the foster kids could play and Ashlyn even saw room where she could build a playground set. Sure it was all boarded up and run down but it was right on the beach and with some proper cleaning it could be perfect. Ashlyn called the number and left a message that she wanted to see the property and was very interested. As she hung up the phone Ali walked out of their bedroom completely naked still from last night. Ashlyn laughed as Ali came over and sat on her lap. She kissed her and said,"Naked looks good on you! How did I get the hottest wife in the world."  
Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn again and stole a sip of her coffee," i think we already established last night that naked looks good on me. I love hearing you call me that."  
Ashlyn said," I will never get sick of calling you that."  
Ali nuzzled into Ash's neck and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I am loving the whole naked thing but I can't focus on reading these property lists and the cinnamon rolls should be done soon."  
Ali kissed her neck and got off her lap,"You can either read property lists or you can join your, what was is? Ohh! Hottest wife ever in the shower."  
Ashlyn put down the newspaper and said,"It was hottest wife in the world but I think ever is more appropriate."  
\------  
The cinnamon rolls were completely burnt by the time Ashlyn got back to the kitchen so they decided to just have some toast on the deck. Ali smiled as Kyle's face popped up on her computer screen and she accepted the skype call. "Hey Kyle!"  
Kyle waved and blew a kiss,"Hi B! What's going on? Where's your girl?"  
Ash scouted her chair closer to the computer and waved to Kyle,"I am right here Kyle."  
Kyle clapped his hands,"Perfect because I needed to ask what I should get my nephew for Christmas. I was out shopping and I already got him a few things but I want to get m something really good."  
Ali laughed at how crazy her brother was with Christmas shopping,"Kyle! Don't get my kid every toy on the planet! I am sure what you already got him is enough. He will love anything as long as it's from you."  
Ashlyn noted that Ali called Rex her kid and she couldn't help but grin. Rex's adoption was all set and they were just finished the details and he would be living with them in a few weeks hopefully which is perfect being that Christmas was only three weeks away.  
Kyle laughed,"I am totally going to spoil my only nephew! Well besides Waffkes! I am so nervous though he hasn't even met me! What if....."  
Kyle stopped what he was saying and was silent for a second before he raised is voice,"Ashlyn! What is that on your hand?"  
All the color drained from both the married couple's faces and neither could get words out so Kyle continued,"And Ali what is that on your hand! Are those wedding bands! Did you two do what I think you did because I didn't peg you both as morons but...."  
Ali finally spoke up,"Kyle, Ash and I got married yesterday. We went down to the courthouse and got married legally but we are still going to have our summer wedding. We just couldn't wait any longer."  
Kyle tried to hide the smile sneaking on his face and keep the stern and angry facade,"I can't believe you to got married! What until I tell mom and dad!"  
It wars like they were five again and Ali had broken a lamp or something. "Don't you dare! I will tell them later."  
Kyle grabbed his phone and started to dial is mother's number,"Kyle! Stop it! You will still be my maid of honor! Kyle please I will do anything!"  
Kyle stopped dialing the number and looked up,"Anything?"  
Ashlyn laughed and Ali slapped her,"Anything"  
Kyle smiled and rubbed his hands together."I want to be your wedding planner."  
Ali looked at Ashlyn who just shrugged her shoulders. Ali sighed and said,"Fine!"  
Kyle yelled in excitement,"Yessss!!! It is going to be the best wedding ever! I already have so many ideas! Do you want to start now or should we talk tonight?"  
Ali smiled,"Kyle we haven't even set a firm date."  
Kyle laughed and threw his hand in the air,"That is what I am here for. I will call you tonight and we will figure it all out"  
Ali blew her brother a kiss,"Bye Kyle!"  
Kyle smiled and waved,"Bye B. I am really happy for you two. Before I go what are your thoughts on fireworks.  
Ashlyn laughed and said,"Bye Kyle," and shut the computer screen.  
Ali turned to Ashlyn and said,"I think I just made the worst mistake ever."  
Ashlyn kissed Ali and got up and took their plates. Before she went in the kitchen she said,"As long as you mean Kyle and not me."  
Ali laughed and got up to help with the dishes,"Of course I meant Kyle ass."


	36. Krieger Harris Surf Shop

Ashlyn woke Ali up early in the morning and told her that she needed to get dressed. Ali was so confused on what was going on but she trusted her wife completely so she just went along with it. She threw on a tank top,shorts, and a put her hair in a bun. Ashlyn was waiting for her at the front door with a bagel and her keys. They hopped in the jeep and Ash started driving down the coastline. After about twenty minutes she pulled into a parking lot. There was beat up shack that had all the windows boarded up and the roof looked like if was about to cave. Ali laughed looked around the property,"Did you bring me out here to kill me?"  
Ashlyn just turned to Ali and had a slightly smile on her face,"No I am not going to kill you! But I do need you to get out of the car."  
Ali was actually starting to get a little scared but got out of the car and sat on the hood of the jeep where Ashlyn was sitting. "Babe you are acting really weird can you please tell me why we are at an abandoned shack."  
Ashlyn put her arm around Ali and smiled,"You see Al, this is not an abandoned shack. Over there," she pointed to the side of the shack,"is where the surf board racks will go. And there," she pointed to the door, "is where Rex will come running in after school," Ali was still lost, Ashlyn finally pointed to the top of the shack," And that is where the sign will be." Ali had her face scrunched in confusion and Ash thought it was the cutest thing she had ever see,"And the sign will read,"Krieger Harris Surf Shop."  
Ali was finally getting it,"Krieger Harris Surf Shop, Ashlyn! Ashlyn did you buy this.....whatever you want to call it."  
Ashlyn got nervous and realized that Ali had a serious tone and didn't seem excited,"Well, yeah I have the paperwork drawn up and by tonight it is going to be ours. I know it doesn't look like much but it is going to be amazing. Al think of all the foster kids that we will be able to have here. The government is fully backing the program and they came to me before the accident and told me that they would give me a huge fund but I had to open a location just for the program. This is going to be something special Ali!"  
Ali looked around and she couldn't lie that the location was perfect. It was right on the beach and a the lot the shake was on extended for a few acres. "Ash! I don't know! How are we going to fix this thing up! This place needs a lot of work."  
Ashlyn cockily pointed to herself,"I will fix it. You and Whit are going such a good job at the shop that I can primarily work here for now. Once it is finished I was thinking that Whit could run the old shop, I could run this one, and you could go between the two."  
Ali was still not sure on the property but could see how excited Ashlyn was,"You have to promise me that you will not try and do anything to dangerous to fix this place up! Your leg is still not a hundred percent and you have a knack for getting yourself hurt. Remember that time you tried to fix the sink!"  
Ashlyn pulled Ali in tighter,"Let's not forget who clogged it in the first place!"  
Ali nuzzled her head into Ash's chest and took a deep breathe,"Krieger Harris Surf Shop."  
Ashlyn could see the smile across Ali's face, she knew that Ali would fall in love with the place,"Yeah Krieger Harris Surf Shop."  
Ali started to laugh,"I really thought you brought me out here to kill me! Do you know how sketchy this place looks! You are lucky I love you."  
Ashlyn laughed too and kissed Ali's head,"I sure am lucky."  
Ali jumped off the car' s hood and said,"Okay Harris, Let's get started."  
Ashlyn looked around confused,"Als we don't even have any tools."  
Ali flexed her arms,"We got these guns."  
Ashlyn got off the car and walked over to Ali and kissed both of her biceps and then kissed her lips,"You are so cheesy."  
Ali and Ash ripped off the door and looked inside the shake. There wasn't all thing inside and it walls were pretty solid. They spent the rest of the day figuring out where everything would go and even took down the boarded windows with a hammer Ash had in her car. Even after a day Ali and Ash knew that The Krieger Harris surf shop would be something special.  
Ali was finishing the last window when Ash came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist pushing her hips into Ali's back. She started to kiss her neck working her way down Ali's exposed shoulders. Ali hummed and was having a hard time focusing on getting the board off the window."Babe, if you keep doing that I am not going to be able to." Ashlyn slid her hand under Ali's waistband and started to rub her clit. Ashlyn whispered into Ali's ear,"You won't be able to...."  
Ali decided the window could wait,"I am not going to be able to resist doing this."  
Ali swung around and grabbed Ash by her shirt and pushed her against the shake. She smashed their lips together and grazed her tongue along Ash's teeth before pushing it further into her mouth and their tongues began to dance. Ali moved her hands down Ash's toned stomach and gripped her hips with her hands. Ali pulled their lips apart and said,"I think we need to go inside,"  
Ashlyn just picked Ali up and lead her inside. She shut the down behind her and thought to herself,"This place is totally going to have some good memories in a couple of hours."


	37. That's What Mom's Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer and super mussy

Today was the day that Ali and Ash's lives changed forever. Ali had not been able to sleep in anticipation for the big day. She sat up her bed, Ashlyn was of course sound asleep snoring. Ali thought of how in a few months she would not be able to imagine the life she had today because it would be a life where Rex wasn't in. She already felt important to the five year old. She loved him and she would protect him but she still didn't feel like a mother. She was worried that she would never feel like a mother to him. It wasn't the fact that he was not biologically her son but it was more that Rex had spent the past five years without her and she was just suddenly signed some papers and she was his mother. Sure in the surf shop that day when she first saw the boy she loved him but loving someone and being there mother was two different things.  
Ali had finally fallen asleep at 2 in the morning but her wife woke up a few minutes later. She was now the one sitting awake. She shuffled to the kitchen and got herself a late night snack. Ashlyn sat at the kitchen table thinking how in a few hours she would be a mother. She would not only be responsible for herself, but another human being. In her early twenties she never thought she would have a kid. She loved kids but she just never thought anyone would want her as a mother. That was until she met Ali. She wanted to have kids with Ali. She wanted to be a parent with Ali because Ali was going to be the perfect parent. Hell Ali already looked at the kid like he was her child. Ashlyn knew that even if she messed the kid up that Ali's parenting would overcome her stupidity. Ashlyn just hoped that Rex would love her like he so obviously loved Ali.  
Ali got up to her alarm and went to wake her wife by kissing her when she was met with air on her lips. Ali looked around the bedroom and bathroom and finally found Ashlyn asleep at the kitchen table. She was sitting in a chair with her head on the table and her hair covered her face. Ali walked over to Ash and placed a soft kiss on the back of her exposed neck and went in the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.  
Ali brought over a cup of coffee and set it down on the table. She went over and wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her check she whispered,"You have to wake up babe."  
Ashlyn smiled as she heard her favorite voice and felt arms wrapped around her chest. She took a deep breathe smelling coffee and then said in a raspy voice,"Today is the day."  
Ashlyn got up from the chair and got an apple.Ali followed her into the kitchen,"Today is the day we get our little boy."  
Ashlyn bit into her apple and said while chewing her food,"We are going to be mothers."  
Ali leaned over the counter and kissed Ash tasting apple on her lips,"Yes we are going to be the coolest moms ever!"  
\---------  
A few hours later Ashlyn was finishing getting dressed. She wanted to look nice but also be comfortable so she had on black skinny jeans and a denim button up that was rolled up to her elbows. Ali walked into their bedroom and walked over to her wife. Ashlyn was finishing buckling her belt when Ali said,"Let me help."  
Ashlyn chuckled,"I don't think you have even helped me get on my belt. Taking it off is more your speciality."  
Ali nodded and had a cocky grin on her face. She put her hands Ash's hips and started to to move her hands slowly closed together. She buckled the belt and then started to rub her over the black jeans. Ashlyn let out a moan and Ali said,"Come on stud they will be here any minute,"  
Ashlyn sighed in frustrated when she felt Ali's hand move and she started to walk away. Ashlyn yelled out,"Come on Als! We can be quick!,"  
Ali laughed as she walked out of the bedroom,"We are not starting something that we cannot finish besides by now you should know that with me it is never just one round."  
Ashlyn sighed again but she knew Ali was right when she heard the doorbell a few minutes later.  
Ali and Ash both sprinted to the door and flung it open. Mary their adoption counselor was standing there with Rex by her side. The boy immediately ran to Ali and hugged her feet. Ali picked the boy up and said,"Why hello Rex!"  
Rex smiled and started to bounce,"Hi Ali! Where is Waffles?"  
Ashlyn said,"He is in the living room if you want to go play with him."  
Ali put Rex down. The boy started to run off to the living room before running back to hug Ash's legs. Ashlyn had a huge smile on her face and patted the boys hair. Rex said,"Hi Ashy!"  
Ashlyn bent down so she could hug the boy and said,"Hi Rex!"  
Ali's heart nearly burst when she saw the interaction between the two of them. Rex then ran off for real to go play with Waffles and Ali signaled for Mary to come inside. She told the couple how happy she was for them and had them sign one last form before she left.  
Ali and Ash waved goodbye and then looked at each other. Ashlyn whispered,"Now what"  
Ali smiled but she was nervous. Rex was having fun playing with Waffles for now,"Now we start our life as a family."  
Ashlyn laughed,"Yeah I know that,I mean what do we do right now."  
Ali took Ash's hand and lead them to the living room. Ali and Ash sat on the couch and Rex was playing with Waffles on the carpet. Ali said in a sweet voice,"Hey Rex."  
The boy turned his head and smiled.  
Ali motioned for him to sit in between them which he eagerly did. Ali them started the conversation,"So Rex. You know that you are going to be staying with us for a while and we want you to feel comfortable. Know that if you need anything we are here."  
Rex nodded his head and it was obvious the boy was thinking hard,"Ali, are you going to be my mommy? And is Ashy going to be my mommy too?"  
Ash smiled and looked down at the sweet boy,"Yeah buddy. We both really want to be your moms. And we are going to do everything a mom or dad would do. We are going to take care of you and feed you and play with you. Does that sound like fun?"  
Rex started to bounce and clap his hands,"This awesome!"  
Ali and Ash laughed. Ali said,"Do you want to see your room."  
Rex nodded and Ali lead the boy to his room. Rex ran and jumped on the bed,"I get my own room!"  
Ashlyn had her arms wrapped around Ali from behind,"Yeah you do"  
Rex spent a half and hour just looking at all the posters,clothes,and toys that were in the room. After the excitement of the room had died down the happy family went to get ice cream and spent the rest of the night watching a superhero movie. Ashlyn was sitting on the couch with Rex in her lap and Ali cuddled into her side, both of them were asleep and she really started to feel like this was her family and that Rex was her son. She kissed Ali's head to wake her. Ali woke up and smiled to see Rex fast asleep on Ash's chest. His head was nestled into her neck and he snored lightly. Ashlyn got off the couch and brought Rex into his room. Ali pulled back the covers and Ash put the sleeping boy on the mattress. Both women tucked him in and kissed him on the check. Ashlyn went to walk out of the rom when she saw Ali was still leaning over the bed. Ashlyn started to walk over to her wife when she heard Ali whisper,"I love you so much. I promise you that I will love you forever. I will protect you because I am your mom and that's what mom's do."  
Ashlyn smiled and just stayed by the door. Ali was having a moment and she knew that she needed space. Ali kissed Rex one more time and slowly walked out of the room. As she walked past her wife she kissed her on the check. Ashlyn smiled and looked on more time at Rex before she shut his door.


	38. Go to Lunch Boys

Ali was amazed at how well Rex was adjusting to his new life. After Rex's first day with her and Ashlyn it was like Rex had been their son since forever. Ali felt like she was destined to be his mother and Ashlyn felt the same way. Whenever she was with Rex and Ali she felt at home. She felt whole and she just couldn't wait to see what their life together would bring.  
It had been a week since Rex had started living with Ash and Ali. Christmas was a week away and the family had tried to get into a normal routine. Ali would drop Rex off at school. It was a little weird going back to the school but she lov d her new job and still talked to the majority of the staff. Rex was in Kelley's class so Ali didn't worry about him. She did still worry but less knowing that his teacher was one of the best. Ashlyn constantly made fun of Ali telling her not to hit on Kelley or stare at her ass. Ali would always replay with a sassy comeback at how Ash actually went on a date with one of the sixth grade teachers,Hope. It was all in good fun because both of them knew that there was no one else that they had eyes on.  
After Ali dropped off Rex she would go over the surf shop and give a few lessons and buy any new merchandise the store needed. Around lunch time she would run home and grab some food and bring it to the second location where Ash and the construction crew was working. Ali would go pick Rex up and bring him to the surf shop where she would do some more lessons and then head home where Ash or her would make dinner. The couple was amazed at how in a few days they had got into such a natural routine. Rex was loving first grade and loved going to the surf shop. Ali would sometimes let him come out on the ocean with her if the client said it was okay. He was already getting really good at surfing and Ashlyn kept saying that he was going to go pro but Ali was more excited at him starting soccer in the spring.  
\----------  
Ali was on her way to the second surf shop with sandwiches for her and Ashlyn. Ali pulled into the parking lot and was amazed at how far the shake had come. The building was finished being sided and the counters and racks had gone in yesterday. Ashlyn was having a playground built and it would be finished by Christmas and so would the practice area which would be an extension to the building. It was going to be inside and even have a practice wave in case it rains. The government was paying for everything so they could really go all out on the building. Ali was getting out of her car when she ran over to the back of the building and was mad. Some of the works tried to say hi to her but she just waved and looked up at the roof. Ashlyn was on the roof with the contractor fixing the shingles. Ashlyn was wearing a white tee that hugged her biceps muscles and ripped jeans. She had a tool belt loose around her hips, a nail gun in her hand, and a glistening layer of sweat covered her body. If Ali wasn't so mad she would be really turned on but instead she just yelled," ASHLYN!"  
Ashlyn knew she was in trouble and turned to her wife who had her hands on her hips and was thumbing her foot. She decided the best thing was to play dumb,"Hey babe! I am kinda in the middle of something but if you give me like five minutes we can eat lunch. Did you see the surf racks?"  
Ali knew Ashlyn knew that she was mad,"Ashlyn do not play dumb! You are kinda busy getting killed! I told you when we started this project that you had to take it easy with you leg. You know that you should not be doing that! Now you get down here right now!"  
The workers were starting to look but Ali didn't care. Ashlyn juts handed the gun to the contractor and went down the ladder. She did know that she shouldn't be up on the roof but she wanted the roof to be done when the Kriegers came for Christmas. Ali met Ashlyn at the base of the ladder and grabbed her arm and took her over to the beach. Once they were away from everyone Ali said, her voice slightly raised,"What the hell were you thinking?."  
Ashlyn grabbed Ali's shoulder,"Als,I just wanted to get the roof done so there was a chance the shop would be almost done when your family gets here not to mention I can't wait to get the kids in here."  
Ali was starting to lighten up,"Ashlyn! You could have gotten hurt!"  
Ashlyn smiled,"Ali I know what I am doing. I am not stupid."  
Ali laughed,"You are not stupid! So don't do something stupid like that again. I know you just wanted to use the nail gun"  
Ashlyn laughed."It was so fun babe! You have to try it.... I mean no don't try it. No one named Harris will touch the nail gun."  
Ali smiled faintly,"Can we make up now because you look smoking hot right now and I really want to kiss you."  
Ashlyn said,"Yes we can make up," She leaned in and kissed her passionately. Ashlyn pulled back,"You know I have been screwing in a lot of boards but I would much rather be screwing you."  
Ali laughed,"My wife is so corny!"  
Ashlyn kissed Ali again,"But seriously I have some time."  
Ali smiled and said,"You do look really hot. Why don't you let the boys take a lunch break."  
Ashlyn dramatically fist pumped and yelled,"Go to lunch boys."


	39. He is perfect

Ash and Ali had spent hours trying to figure out the right way to introduce Rex to all of their family. All the of the Kriegers were coming in on Wednesday so Ash told Ali that she would pick them up so Rex could meet everyone at the house where he is comfortable. Ash also volunteered to pick them up because even after four weeks she had not spent more then an hour alone with Rex and was slightly terrified of the idea. Ali knew that Ash felt this way but decided it was not the day to have her wife conquer her fear.  
Rex was staring to become really excited about Christmas. This was the first holiday that he didn't have to share with other kids. Ash and Ali were just as excited and the family did every festive thing they could think of. They hung their stockings, decorated the tree, watched all three Santa Claus movies, and sang all the iconic Christmas carols.  
\---------  
Ashlyn was standing in the airport waiting for the Kriegers when she felt her phone go off and smiled when she saw a picture of Ali holding Rex come up."Hey Als your family should be here any second what's up?" Ash started to get worried when she heard Ali slightly crying,"Babes what's wrong?"  
Ali finally was able to get out the words,"He called me mommy."  
Ashlyn immediately got a huge smile on her face and felt a few tears trickle down her check. Rex had only ever called the Ashy and Ali. "Omg!Als! That is amazing! Tell me everything."  
Ali chuckled at her wife's reaction,"I was in the kitchen double checking that we had enough food for everything when he walked in, sat on the chair, and said,"Mommy can we watch The Grinch. I could hear him say it over and again. Ash?"  
Ashlyn was still smiling and still crying. They and really come full circle. She was just so happy that Rex really thought of Ali as his mommy."I am just so happy."  
Ali knew what Ashlyn was going through. After Rex called her that she told him to set the movie up and she went in her room and start to cry and dance around."I know babe! It's just so amazing!"  
Ashlyn started waving and wiped her tears away when she say the Kriegers coming down the escalator,"I gotta go Als, but that is amazing! I love you"  
"I love you too." Ali responded before Ash hung up the phone. She waved her hands and smiled as the Kriegers started to walk over to her. Kyle ran over to her and hugged her and Debbie did the same. The three of them had become so close after being there through her accident. Ken even hugged Ashlyn and said,"It is so good to see you."  
Ashlyn took their bags,"It's good to see you too Ken."  
Debbie then looked around,"You know I love you Ash but aren't we missing two people."  
Ashlyn laughed and opened the jeep for everyone to get into,"They are at the house finishing getting everything ready."  
After twenty minutes Ashlyn pulled into her driveway and everyone awwwed at the chalk drawings in the driveway and all the toys on the lawn. Kyle was jumping up and down as Ashlyn went to open the door. She warned them before opening it,"Rex might be a little shy first but we have told him all about you guys and we have shown him pictures so he does know you all."  
They all nodded and Ashlyn opened the front door and walked in,"Ali, we are home."  
Ashlyn heard the pattering of little feet and Rex came barreling into the entry hall. He ran to Ashlyn and hugged her legs like he always does. Ali came running after him and smiled as she saw Ashlyn leaning down and saying to Rex,"Hi Rexy, I got some important people I want you to meet. Remember we told you mommy's family was coming?" Rex nodded,"Well you ready to meet them?" Rex nodded again and Ashlyn stood up and moved stand next to Ali so Rex could see the three people behind her. Rex looked up at the Kriegers and said,"Hi"  
Debbie started to cry at how perfect he was and Ken just stood there speechless. Kyle knelt down so he was eye level,"Hi Rex! I am Kyle." Rex nodded and said,"You are Uncle Ky?"  
Kyle grinned,"Yeah buddy! It is nice to meet you."  
Rex smiled and wrapped his little arms around him. Everyone was amazed and Ali started to cry. Kyle smiled and hugged Rex back. Rex pulled back and walked over so he was standing in front of Debbie. He grabbed her hand and said,"Do you want to see my room?"  
Debbie smiled,"I would love to"  
Rex started to run to his room and drag Debbie along. Everyone followed the two of them. Rex got to his room and said,"This is my room. It's grewn my favorite color."  
Debbie smiled and looked around the room impressed by how her daughters had really gotten the boy a lot. "I heard that was your favorite color."  
Rex grabbed some cars and ran over to Ashlyn,"Mawma, can we play cars with mommy's family?" Ali kissed her wife's check knowing that this was a unforgettable moment for her.  
Ashlyn picked Rex up and said,"You have to ask them."  
Rex looked at Kyle and said,"Uncle Ky do you want to play cars?"  
Kyle nodded his head and took the car Rex handed to him.  
Rex then looked at Debbie and Ken and said,"You play too?"  
Ken said,"We would love to."  
Rex handed them cars and Ashlyn said,"Why don't we go in the living room." Rex went running into the living room leaving everyone in his bedroom.  
Debbie hugged both women and said,"He is perfect."  
Ali smiled said,"Yes he is."  
Ashlyn handed Ali a car and said,"We should probably go or he is just going to run right back here."  
Everyone laughed and started to walk into the living room excited for the next few days.


	40. A+A+R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to go back and reread A+A chapter for this one.

Rex loved Ali's family especially Kyle and everyone was in love with him. Ali was so relieved that Rex liked her family and was not shy around them. She had read that adopted children sometimes resent the parents families because they become almost territorial of them. Ashlyn just loved seeing Rex interact with the Kriegers and loved how happy her wife was with everyone together.  
It was Christmas Eve and everyone was sitting in the living room watching a Christmas movie.  
Debbie and Ken were sitting on one couch,Kyle was laying on the floor, and Ali and Ash where laying on the other couch with Rex cuddled into them. Rex got a worried look on his face and tapped Ash's shoulder to get her attention,"Mawma,"  
Ashlyn looked down at the boy's piercing blue eyes,"What's wrong Rexy?"  
Ali shot Ashlyn a look of concern and started to rub Rex's back."Mawma we have to go to bed or Santa won't come."  
Ali and Ashlyn both smiled. Ali looked at the clock and it was already 9:30 and way past his bedtime,"I promise Santa won't forget you Rex. You have been a very good boy. Why don't we get the cookies you made out and Mama can tell one of her bedtime stories."  
Rex nodded and grabbed Ali's hand and ran into the kitchen. Ashlyn poured a glass of milk that she knew she would drink in a few minutes and helped Rex place the cookies he and Ali made. Rex also made Ashlyn write a note to Santa telling him what he wanted. Ali held her breathe hoping that they had gotten everything he wanted and if not Ashlyn would be driving around looking for it, but thankfully everything the boy asked for they had bought him.  
Rex said goodnight to the Kriegers and went to get ready for bed. Ash and Ali went into their son's room and tucked him into bed. They sat on either side of the bed and Ali read The Night Before Christmas. Ashlyn then told a story about a little prince who was really good and got tons of presents for Christmas. They kissed the boy on the check and turned off his light.  
They went to walk out of the room and when they opened the door all three Kriegers were on the other side. Ali smiled,"Really!"  
Kyle looked in on his nephew who was fast asleep,"You all are just so cute."  
Debbie hugged her daughter,"You are an excellent mother Ali." She then hugged Ashlyn and said,"You are too Ashlyn."  
Ali yawned and said,"Mom I think you have to go to bed or Santa is not going to give you any presents."  
Ash and Ali made a pot of coffee and started to lay out all the toys they bought their son. Ashlyn spent hours trying to figure out how to put together a bike and Ali kept changing where all the presents were because she wanted it to be perfect. After Ali was pleased with the placement of the gifts and Ashlyn had finished the bike Ali walked over to her wife and said,"Santa, can I get my present?"  
Ashlyn laughed and wrapped her arms around Ali's waist,"Did you juts call me a fat old guy?"  
Ali smiled,"Just go with it and your going to get laid," She moved her hands around Ash's neck and closed the space between them. Ash pulled back,"What do you want for your present?"  
Ali smirked and whispered,"There is a can of whipped cream in the fridge and I want to eat it off you."  
Ashlyn grinned knowing how hot the next hour was going to be,"I think I can arrange that."  
Ashlyn picked her up and laid her on the couch. She said,"When I get back you better be naked."  
Ali stripped off her clothes in a flash and laughed as Ashlyn ran into the kitchen returning with strawberries and whipped cream. Even after all this time the sight of Ali naked still took her breathe away. Ali smirk and said,"Well are you going to grant my wish or not?"  
Ashlyn ripped her shirt off and slid down her shorts. She kissed her wife passionately and laid on top of her making sure to grind her hips into Ali's. Ali moaned as Ashlyn's tongue grazed her own. Ash grabbed the wiped cream bottle and sprayed it right in between Ali's breasts. Ali shuddered at the cold cream on her skin but was sent to heaven as she felt Ash's warm tongue drag against her skin. Ashlyn then sprayed whipped cream on each of Ali's nipples and made sure to take her time licking it off. Ali moaned but quickly became aware of her surroundings,"Ash"  
Ashlyn looked up and Ali laughed at the wipe cream on her chin,"Babe, We should go in our bedroom." Ali leaned forward and kissed Ash's chin,"You had a little cream there."  
Ashlyn picked Ali up and let her hands grab Ali's bare ass and grabbed the whip cream can. Ashlyn was walking when she crashed into the coffee table and the vase that was on it shattered when hitting the hardwood floor. Ashlyn laughed,"I always hated that vase."  
Ali kissed her wife's neck,"We have to clean it up later." Ashlyn didn't answer her but just ran back to the couch. She took a blanket and cover them. Ali looked at her wife like she was crazy but when she saw her bother walking down the hall realized what she was doing. Kyle walked into the room and said groggily,"Is everything okay I heard a bang."  
Ali was beet red and Ashlyn tried to keep everything cover by the small blanket,"Yeah, Waffles just knocked over a vase."  
Kyle looked over a the dog who was out cold on the floor,"That Waffles."  
Ali rolled her eyes,"Kyle just go back to bed!"  
Kyle smirked and chuckled,"You are naked aren't you! Ohh god what was that noise! OMG that would explain the whipped cream can and strawberries in the floor. OMG my eyes! The.... OMG on the couch! Where I was just sitting! With your son in the other room! And mom and dad!"  
Ali was so embarrassed and Ashlyn was just laughing. Ali said in an angry voice,"Kyle go back to bed! Last time I checked this is my house and my wife so I can do whatever I want wherever I want."  
Kyle put his hands up and walked back to his bedroom,"Just be quiet I need beauty sleep."  
Ashlyn was still laughing and Ali slapped her arm,"Stop laughing"  
Ashlyn looked at her angry wife,"Do whatever and wherever."  
Ali slapped her arm again and got up,"I am going to go in our bedroom now completely naked and you can either laugh on the couch or you can join me."  
Ashlyn jumped off the couch and ran into her bedroom.  
\---------  
"Okay Rex I think this is the last present." Ashlyn handed her son the last of the some twenty or so presents he had gotten. Rex opened the box to find a new soccer ball and a usa soccer jersey. He put the jersey on and everyone laughed at the back of the jersey that had,"Harris" written across the back. Ali said,"Dad did you notice the number?"  
Ken laughed,"Ali! You are not going to make your son wear eleven his whole life!"  
Ashlyn chucked and wrapped her arms around her wife,"No he is going to wear one because he is going to be a goalkeeper."  
Ali looked her wife and laughed,"Yeah right! He is going to be a lockdown defender! I am not going to let my son be a goalkeeper! It is to dangerous."  
Ashlyn kissed Ali's head,"He can play whatever position he wants, and I was a goalkeeper I was fine."  
Ali rolled Ash's sleeve up to show the scar from shoulder surgery,"Oh yeah that looks fine."  
Ashlyn looked at Ali's knee scar but knew it was a sore spot so decided to change the subject,"I actually have one more gift."  
Ali was confused Ashlyn had already gotten her a new purse and tickets to the Beyoncé concert,"Ash you already got me gifts. "  
Ashlyn returned with a small box in her hand, she handed the wrapped present to Ali. "Open it."  
Ali carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box to find a Christmas ornament . It was the same one Ashlyn had got her last Christmas but this time in the frame was a picture of Ashlyn holding Rex and Ali kissing Ashlyn on the check with her arms wrapped around both of them. On the bottom of the frame A+A+R and the words Drawn to Each Other.  
Ali felt a warm tear trickle down her check as she looked at the ornament. She turned to Ashlyn and kissed her. She pulled away and whispered,"This is the best thing I have ever gotten."  
Ashlyn kissed her again quickly and said ,"I love you."  
Ali hung the ornament and turned to her wife and mouthed, "I love you too."


	41. You Are Our Son

Ali was sitting waiting for Kyle to finish his speech on why they needed to have a chocolate fountain and an ice sculpture. Ali was just blocking him out and was currently thinking about how Ashlyn was going with Rex. Debbie and Ken had left yesterday but Kyle stayed behind. Ali and him drove up to Orlando and were looking at a beach front property they were thinking about having the wedding at. Ali and Kyle were going to have to stay over in Orlando because they had to meet with the florists, baker, and check out a few other venues. Ashlyn was staying home with Rex and this was her first time ever staying alone with the five year old. Ashlyn offered to stay because she really didn't care about the wedding planning stuff. All she cares about was having her and Ali marry each other for the second time with all their family and friends there. Besides she wouldn't be help deciding between ivory or cream because they were both white to her.  
Rex was still off for Christmas break so Ashlyn had to plan a whole day of fun. Ali and Kyle left early in the morning and Ashlyn let Rex sleep in. The boy came running into her room at 10 and jumped on the bed saying,"Mawma and Rexy's Fun Day!"  
Ashlyn evaded a flying fist but was slammed with a flying body. The two wrestled for a while until Ashlyn's stomach started to grumble and she knew it was time for breakfast. "Hey Rex do you want to go get some breakfast?"  
Rex jumped up and down on the bed,"Let's get ice cream!!"  
Ashlyn got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a SnapBack. Would mommy be okay with that?" Rex shook his head. "You don't want to get me in trouble with mommy do you?" Rex shook his head again."I promise we will get ice cream later but for now why don't we go get some pancakes."  
Rex started jumping up and down again."Rex go put on some clothes on and I am going to put Waffles on his leash so he can come with us."  
After a few minutes Rex came out in black board shorts and a white t short matching Ashlyn. He even had on a unc snapback Ashlyn had bought him. Ali was so mad but she bought him a penn state sweatshirt so they were even. Ashlyn laughed as Red walked over to her. She hugged him."You looking good champ."  
Rex smiled and said,"We machy Mawma."  
Ashlyn laughed and leaned down and said,"Rexy you dress in clothes that you like. You don't have to dress like me or mommy."  
Rex scrunched his face like he was thinking. "I like this shirt and hat. Mommy wears dresses and I don't wan to wear dresses."  
Ashlyn laughed,"Yeah I am with you on that"  
The two of them drove ten minutes to a food truck and ordered pancakes and bacon. They ate the breakfast treats on the sea wall and talked about superheroes and different types of cars when Rex looked up at his mother and asked,"Why you adop me"  
Ashlyn smiled but really wished Ali was here to back her up."We adopted you because... Your mommy and I loved you from the minute we saw you Rex. We wanted to be someone's mama and mommy and I don't think that it was really even a chose. It was like you came into our lives for a reason. We love you so much and once we met you we knew you were going to be our son. I want you to never forget what I am about to say," Rex looked up at Ashlyn and nodded. He grabbed onto her shirt tighter and nuzzled into her side,"Your mommy and I love you. You are our son Rex no matter what people say and we will always protect you and love you no matter what you do."  
Rex looked confused,"Even if I ate some of mommy's cookies without asking."  
Ashlyn laughed,"Yes even if you are some of mommy's cookies with out asking, but that doesn't mean you should do those things."  
Rex grinned,"Her cookies are so yummy."  
Ashlyn pulled her son in closer to her,"They really are the best,"  
They finished their breakfasts and walked along the boardwalk to the surf shop where Ashlyn suited Rex up and the two of them went out on the water. Ashlyn had been teaching him for a while and she loved being able to take him out with her. As they paddled out Ashlyn looked over at the boy and just couldn't help but smile. She was nervous for nothing, she could do this without Ali. She wished Ali was here but she was a good parent and she loved Rex. Ashlyn looked over to him yes said,"here is good."  
Rex stopped paddling and sat on his board."Now we wait for the perfect wave."  
Ashlyn nodded,"That's right! Do you know that I taught mommy to surf too."  
Rex looked shocked,"Reawlly! She is good!"  
Ashlyn laughed,"Yeah she has gotten really good but when she started she could barely stand up." Rex laughed at the thought of Ali falling off her board. "The first time I was out on the water with mommy was when I knew that I loved her."  
Rex nodded,"I love mommy too."  
Ashlyn looked out,"Okay here comes a good one."  
They rode the wave all the way in and kept riding waves until Whit came out and told Ashlyn that Ali called her. She rode the next wave with Rex and ran into the surf shop.  
She went up to her office so she could hear her. Rex played with Waffles as Ashlyn dialed her number,"Hi babe!"  
Ali immediately started rambling about her day,"Hi baby! We have made real process on the wedding. I picked out the floral arrangements and think you are going to love the place I think we are going to have the wedding. Ohh and I picked out my dress! You are going to love it!"  
Ashlyn got a huge smile with the idea of Ali in a wedding dress,"As long as you are wearing it I am going to love it!"  
Ali blushed a little and was always amazed by her wife's charm."How is your day going? Is Rex driving you crazy?"  
"We are actually having an awesome day! We have gone surfing and got some pancakes. We are going to head to the arcade and then get some ice cream and watch the Lego Movie."  
Ali smiled thinking about how cute her two favorite people would look playing air hockey."I gotta go babe our lunch just got here. Tell Rex I love him. And I love you."  
Ashlyn smiled and said,"We love you too Als."  
\----  
The rest of the went perfectly. Ashlyn and Rex played in the arcade for hours and got bunch of prizes. Ash knew that Rex ate a ton of junk food Ail wouldn't approve of but she knew Rex had a great day and was willing to take the heat for the ice cream and the soda and all the candy. Rex was sleeping on her chest as she watched the end of the Lego Movie and Ashlyn started drifting off too.  
Ali pulled into the driveway at 9 in the morning and ran into the house excited to see her family but stopped when she saw Ashlyn and Rex asleep on the couch. Rex was laying entirely on Ashlyn and had his head in her neck and his arms wrapped around her chest. Ash had her arms wrapped around the boy and was snoring slightly.  
Ali looked around at all the wrappers and popcorn all over the living room but she couldn't get mad at Ashlyn. She always let Red have junk food when it was just the two of them too. Ali took a picture and went over a kissed her wife on the head and then did the same to Rex. She whispered,"My two sleepyheads."


	42. Wouldn't Change a Thing

Ali had been on edge for the past couple of weeks as the wedding was coming closer and with the grand opening of the Krieger Harris surf shop she had not been able to have a moment to think. Ashlyn had been helping her a lot with driving Rex to school and taking him to soccer practices.The wedding was three weeks away and Rex's sixth birthday was in a few days. Rex of course wanted a soccer and superheroes themed birthday party with all of his teammates and classmates.  
Ali looked over at the clock and saw it was midnight. She had been working since six and still had to finish the seating chart. Ali brewed another cup of coffee and went back to the dining room table where magazine clippings, swatches of fabric, and pieces of paper were scattered across it. Ali jumped when she heard feet behind her and grabbed a magazine.  
She turned to see Ashlyn half awake with a cup of water in her hand and laughing,"Really Ali! You have moved from umbrellas to magazine!"  
Ali gave her a serious look,"This is not funny Ashlyn! I need to finish this and you scared me! Maybe if you would help me with the wedding planing I wouldn't have to be awake until midnight figuring out where your cousin is going to sit because she doesn't like Whit!"  
Ashlyn set the water down on the table and stepped closer to Ali,"Babe I know you are stressed but do not take this out on me. Do you know what Rex said to me yesterday? He said that he misses you. Your son says he is missing you because you have become completely consumed with this wedding!"  
Ali stepped back creating more space between them,"I have been planning our wedding all alone! Don't you dare make me feel like a bad mother for trying to make our wedding day perfect and special! I have the wedding and the birthday party not to mention that big ass grand opening party you want to throw for the surf shop days before we are supposed to get married!"  
Ali's voice rose with every word and Ashlyn became angrier with every word,"What does that mean? Supposed to get married?"  
Ali looked and saw the pain in Ash's eyes. She knew that she was over tired,"I....I didn't mean it like that."  
Ash knew that Ali was tired but was so mad at her,"Fine Ali. But you know I have offered to help plan this wedding so many times and you always say that I can help by taking care of Rex or doing the dishes. I am trying to help you. You are not alone in this. I am going back to bed. I have to take Rex to school in the morning."  
Ali decided to sleep in the guest bedroom that night. Her and Ashlyn never fought and when they did they always made up right on the spot. She woke up to find a note on the coffee table from Ashlyn,'I left to drop Rex off at school and will see you at the Krieger Harris shop later. Don't worry about our fight Als. I am sorry that I haven't been a big help with the wedding and we can talk about it later. Love Ash.'  
Ali held the note to her chest for a second and then went to get dressed. She pulled into the surf shop a hour later and looked all around the shop but couldn't find Ashlyn. Just when she reached for her phone she saw a blonde haired surfer on the water that she would recognize anywhere. Ali threw on wetsuit,grabbed her board, and ran out to the water. Ashlyn waved and Ali paddled over to her.  
"Hey babe, I am so sorry about what I said. You have been helping me so much and I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
Ashlyn leaned over her board and kissed Ali softy."I forgive you Al. I am sorry too, I should be helping you with the wedding more."  
Ali looked at her wife and got an idea,"How about I take you and Rex out to diner tonight and we will have a family date night."  
Ashlyn grinned and kissed Ali again but this time more passionately letting her tongue expire in her wife's mouth."That sounds perfect."  
Ashlyn looked over and saw a huge wave coming,"Come on let's ride this one it and grab some lunch."  
\-------  
Ashlyn bent down next to her son and started fixing his shirt. Rex looked at her with his blue eyes and started fixing her bow tie. Ashlyn smiled at the boy's sweet gesture and patted him on his head when she finished tucking in his shirt and fixing his collar,"Thanks Rexy! You look handsome"  
Rex looked at himself in the mirror,"You tink?"  
Ashlyn laughed and looked at herself and the boy in the mirror,"You are the cutest kid ever. And you definitely look handsome."  
Rex grabbed her hand and started walking down the hall,"You look pretty Mawma."  
Ashlyn chuckled but stopped laughing when she saw Ali in a tight siverly dress. She was wearing tall white heals that made her legs look even more amazing than they usually did. Ali laughed and twirled,"Do you like the dress? It's new, Whit and I went shopping a few weeks ago and I got it."  
Ashlyn tried to get out words but was so taken a back by Ali,"You look.....just.....Wow. How did I get you to marry me?"  
Ali smile and walked up to Ashlyn and kissed her on the check before picked up Rex."You asked and I said yes remember?"  
Ashlyn laughed and grabbed her keys,"I thought I dreamt that."  
Ali looked at Rex and said,"Your Mama is such a charmer."  
They went to a small Italian restaurant and then walked around the crowded streets. Rex walks in between Ash and Ali holding both of their hands. Lantern light the cobblestone streets and musicians filled the sea air with music. The three of the danced around and looked at the stars. It was the perfect night and Ali finally had time to think. She thought,"I wouldn't change a thing"


	43. Big Strong Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preseason starts tomorrow so I will try and post as much as I can over the next couple of days but it might only be one or two

Ash and Ali were peacefully sleeping until they felt something jump on them. Ashlyn got an elbow to the chin and Ali got a knee to the nose. As the women recovered from their injuries they heard a familiar young voice yell,"I am six!!"  
Ali chuckles as she grabbed Rex from on top of her and Ashlyn and puts him in between them."My little boy is growing up so fast!"  
Rex cuddled into Ali's side and said,"I am a big boy."  
Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Rex's head,"You are our big strong boy. Now what do you say to some birthday pancakes?"  
Rex jumped up and hit Ashlyn in the face again. Ashlyn grabbed her nose and looked for blood but there wasn't any. She said under her breathe,"Big strong boy alright."  
Rex was already half way to the kitchen and yelling,"Come on Mommy and Mama."  
Ali leaned over the bed and kissed Ash's forehead letting her lips linger on her head. "You alright babe? Did our six year old break your nose?"  
Ash still had her hand on her nose but moved her hand over so she could kiss Ali on the lips."I can't believe he is six!"  
Ali smiled against her lips and leaned forward deepening the kiss. Ashlyn took over and flipped Ali so she was on top of her. Ashlyn let her tongue explore Ali's mouth and her hands wondered up her tank top. Ashlyn started to kiss her neck and sucked on her collarbone knowing that drove Ali crazy. Ashlyn started to move her hands under Ali's waistband when they heard Rex say from the kitchen,"Can we make pancakes now"  
Ali let out an annoyed moan and Ashlyn leaned forward making sure to push her hips into Ali's. She kissed her on the check and whispered,"We will finish in the shower later."  
Ali kissed Ashlyn again quickly before getting out of bed and said before heading to the kitchen,"You know how dominate I get in the shower. You sure you up for it stud?"  
Ashlyn smiled envisioning how well she knew how wild Ali got in the shower, looking at a bunch of hickies in her thighs from the last time Ali and her showered together. \---------  
Ali helped Rex get in his favorite jersey on while Ashlyn finished putting up the birthday banner. They had set up soccer nets, a bouncy house, and a crafts table in the backyard. Ali had bought all superheroe masks for the kids and a hulk cake. Guests started arriving and all the kids rushed outside to play. Ash and Ali were talking to a few of the kids parents. Ali looked at the time and said,"Ash can you go tell the kids food will be ready in a few minutes?"  
Ashlyn nodded and ran outside. Ali took a sip of her wine and went back to talking to one of the soccer mom's Julie."Sorry Julie, you were telling me about your husband's job."  
Julie nodded and went on talking about marketing while Ali just stared outside watching her wife interact with the kids. She was always amazed by how well Ash got along with kids. The t-shirt she was wearing was hanging low enough Ali could see her chest and it was tight enough to hug her bicep muscles. Ash's tight jeans made her ass look even more amazing than usual and her hair flowed over her shoulders. Ali was snapped out of her trance by Julie saying,"I wished by husband would look at me like that."  
Ali blushed knowing how completely rude she had been, not to mention completely checking out her wife. "I am so sorry!"  
Julie laughed and looked outside,"No. It is nice to see people in love. I have been married for so long that the...magic...that look, it's gone. I am lucky if I even get sex once a month!"  
Ali was getting extremely uncomfortable talking about some else's sex life,"I am lucky. I will never not look at her that way. She is..."  
Julie cut her off,"Hot."  
Ali continued to get redder,"Yes. Yes she is."  
Julie laughed,"I bet you don't have a problem getting laid!"  
Ali chuckled at how forward this woman was for someone she had juts met last week,"I am going to go help my wife get the kids in the house."  
Ali walked outside and headed to her wife who was at standing outside the bouncy house saying,"Rex if you don't come out I am going to go in and get you!"  
Ashlyn let out a sigh and said,"Alright!" Ali stood back and watched as her wife go in the bouncy house. Ali looked around and then jumped in too. Kids were all over the place and Ali jumped over to Ashlyn who was jumping next to Rex saying,"It's time for pizza!"  
Ali laughed as Rex yelled,"Mommy!"  
Ashlyn turned her head and started laughing so hard she had to lean over. "I never thought we would be in a bouncy house!"  
Ali looked at Rex and said,"Rex, listen to Mama! We need to go eat."  
Ali raised her voice so everyone could hear,"It's time for pizza! Everyone head inside."  
All the kids ran out of the bouncy house and Rex followed them. Ash and a Ali were alone and Ashlyn grabbed Ali by the waist bringing her closer. Ali wrapped her arms around her neck and said,"I promise I will never stop checking you out."  
Ashlyn laughed,"Thank you I guess. And we both know I will Never stop staring at your ass."  
Ali laughed as Ash moved her hands to cup her bottium. Ali kissed Ash on the check and continued,"We are not going to become one of those old married couples that has sex once a month and doesn't looks at each other. I want that magic. I want us to always have that magic."  
Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali passionately. She pulled back only because there was fifty people inside,"I will never stop looking at you and constantly be amazed by your beauty. Ali we are never go going to loss the magic. And we will always have tons of sex because let's face it, it's the best damn sex ever!"  
Ali kissed her wife again and said,"We should go help with the pizza so we can finish this party because I was promised shower sex after!"  
Ashlyn laughed as they bounced to the exit,"Maybe we should try bouncy house sex. We have this until tomorrow."


	44. I Love Bouncy Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from last chapter ;)

The last kid had finally left and Rex was sitting on the floor looking at all the different gifts he had gotten with Ashlyn. Ali looked at Ashlyn and said,"Ash did we forget to get Rex a gift?"  
Rex looked up and started to get a confused look on his face. Ashlyn got off the floor and started walking to the guest room."I don't know Ali. Did you remember what I went out and picked up an hour ago?"  
Rex was really confused and Ali started to grin,"How about you bring out what you picked up."  
Ashlyn went in the guest room and came out with a German shepherd puppy in her hands. Rex went running to Ash and looked at the dog with excitement. Ashlyn smiled and said to Ali."I think he likes his gift."  
Rex looked up at Ashlyn and said,"He is mine?"  
Ashlyn put down the dog and said,"He is all yours."  
Ali cut in,"Happy Birthday Rex!"  
Rex started petting the puppy and laughed when the dog started licking his face. Ashlyn bent down and petted the dog too,"What are you going to name him?"  
Rex looked at the dog and thought for a few minutes until he yelled out. "Pancake!"  
Ali started laughing and Ashlyn smiled. Ali looked at Ashlyn who was still sitting on the floor,"We have dogs named after breakfast food! Pancake and Waffles!"  
Ashlyn smiled,"I like the name."  
Al chuckled,"Of course you do! You were the one that came up with the name Waffkes. I remember when I first met my baby and you told me his name I thought you were crazy!" Ash smiled and looked up into her wife's eyes, " I think it is a cute name and even if I am crazy you are stuck with me." Ali walked over so she was standing over Ash and kissed her hair, " wouldn't have it any other way" Rex played with Pancake until Ali told him it was time for him to go to bed. Ali also secretly made him go to bed earlier than usual because she had intentions of getting her money's worth for that bouncy house. Ali tucked Rex in and kissed him on the check. She walked out of his room and into the living room where Ashlyn was watching a soccer game. Ali walked to the back of the couch and kissed Ashlyn's neck and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Ashlyn leaned her head back into Ali and she nearly died when Ali whispered in her ear,"Are you going to join me in the bouncy house or not?"  
Ashlyn jumped from the couch and ran outside. As she was running she started to rip off her clothing. Ali laughed and said to herself,"I am married to a five year old."  
By the time Ali got outside Ashlyn was already in the bouncy house and jumping around like a kid on a sugar high. Ali climbed in and started jumping around too. Ali yelled out,"This is not what I had in mind when I said to join me in here."  
Ashlyn jumped over to Ali and kissed her. She let her hands slide down Ali's back and grab her ass. Ash slid her tongue across Ali's teeth wanting more acess into her mouth which Ali gladly offered. Ali moaned as Ashlyn started to push her back against the net wall. Ash started to undo Ali's buckle and pulled her jeans down to her knees. Ashlyn started kissing Ali's neck. She went up to Ali's ear and whisper,"Is this more like it?"  
Ali answered by moaning and with that Ashlyn slide off Ali's tank top and bra leaving Ali's bare chest. Ash moved her hands up to Ali's chest rubbed her breasts while still kissing her neck. She dragged her tongue down Ali's neck to her left nipple. She took it in her moth and started to little bit on it. Ashlyn moved her hands down Ali's toned abs and started rubbing her over her black lace panties. Ali was already so worked up and already felt close. Ali needed Ashlyn inside of her now and she said in between breathes,"Ashlyn! Now!"  
That was all Ashlyn needed to hear to slip two fingers under her waist band and start rubbing her clit. Ali let out a moan and pushed her hip up wanting more contact. Ashlyn moved her tongue down Ali's stomach and to Ali's panties. She looked up at Ali's warm brown eyes as she slide the underwear down her leg with her mouth.  
Ashlyn pulled the underwear down until the reached her ankles and brought her tongue back up Ali's leg and into her inner thigh. Ali let out a groan in frustration. Ash licked Ali's soaking wet folds and started sucking on her clit. She plunged two fingers into Ali's core. Ali leaded her head back into the netting. Her legs were giving out and Ashlyn put a hand on her hip to steady her. Ali yelled out,"I am close." She started rocking her hips faster and Ashlyn pushed her fingers deeper into her center. Ashlyn curled her fingers against Ali's walls and sent Ali screaming her name. Ash licked all of Ali's juices off her face and stood up. Ali was still coming down from her orgasm and Ashlyn put her hands next to Ali's face and her hips pushed against hers. Ashlyn said,"I love bouncy houses."  
Ali pushed Ashlyn back so she landed on the bouncy floor and Ali leaned down untile she was straddling Ashlyn. Ali pulled Ash's shirt over her head and whispered,"Just you wait until you are screaming my name over and over again."


	45. We Had Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just kinda filler for the next charter that will be up by tomorrow night. I am hoping to get two out tomorrow since I couldn't post all weekend.

Ashlyn sat on the hood of her car holding Ali in her arms and looking at the neon sign that read,"Krieger Harris Surf Shop." She took a sip of her beer and planted a kiss in Ali's dark brown hair. Ali looked up at her and smiled. She thought about how perfect everything was right now. The surf shop officially opened today, they were getting married in a week, and they had the perfect little boy at home.  
Ali leaned up and kissed Ashlyn softly. Ash put her hand on Ali's cheek and slowly pulled her lips away. Ash whispered,"I love you"  
Ali smiled and buried her head into Ash's chest. "I love you too."  
They stayed in each other's arms for a long time until Ali jumped off the edge of the car and said,"Let's go swimming."  
A devilish grin came across Ashlyn's face,"Rex is with Pinoe."  
Ali grabbed Ash's hand,"Rex is with Pinoe. And we have a beach to ourselves."  
\--------  
Ali and Ash finally got back around 11 and walked into their house to find Pinoe sitting on the couch with Waffles and Pancake both asleep on the couch next to her.  
Pinoe looked up from the tv show she was watching,"You two have fun?"  
Ash grinned remembering the 'fun' her and Ali had in the water and then on the beach and then in the outdoor shower. "Ohh we had fun alright."  
Pinoe scrunched her face,"Please I don't want to hear the details."  
Ali decided to change the subject,"Was Rex good?"  
Pinoe got up and showed Ash and Ali the pictures of their day together. Ali laughed at the one of Rex smashing a cupcake in Pinoe's face.  
Megan looked at the pictures over Ali's shoulder,"He was great. We went to the park and we eat ice cream. I even taught him some of my soccer moves."  
Ashlyn laughed at the soccer comment,"My son is not playing outside midfield, he is a keeper. You can just tell he is going to be amazing."  
Ali interjected,"Okay you two can shut up because he is a defender at heart. That is what he played in the game last night."  
Ashlyn folded her arms and stared at Ali," It's four v four Ali! They run around the ball like it is a magnet! He didn't play defense, we were standing near the goal so that is where he ran to!"  
Ali sighed,"Did you see the tackle he made on that annoying boy who kept on playing with his shoes. He saved his team the lead."  
Megan just watched her friends interaction,"You two need to relax! Rex will figure it out! Now I need to get home but I will see you in a week!"  
Ali and Ash both smiling remembered they were getting married in a week. Pinoe left their apartment and the couple walked down the hall and checked on Rex who was fast asleep.  
Ashlyn went in and kissed Rex on the check and whispered,"I love you" before walking to her bedroom.  
\-----------------  
Ashlyn was dreaming about her winning the World Cup and Ali was even on the team when she felt a poking wake her up. Ashlyn groaned and struggled to stay asleep until she finally she opened her eyes to see Ali standing over her with an annoyed look in her face. Ashlyn smiled and said,"Morning Babe."  
Ali handed Ash a granola bar and said,"Your brother is going to be here in five minutes to take you and your "bro's" to your fittings! You said you were going to set an alarm! I, not only have to go to my own fitting, talk with the bakery, get Rex ready to stay at Whit's, but now I also have to be your alarm clock!"  
Ash got out of bed and grabbed a clean shirt. "Sorry Al. Rex came in last night with a nightmare so I was up reading stories to him until he feel asleep."  
Ali walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. She whispered,"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped."  
Ashlyn pulled Ali close taking in her smell of coconut shampoo and the vanilla perfume she loves. "It's okay Babe. I know this wedding planing is killing you."  
Ali pulled back enough to kiss Ashlyn and said as their lips parted,"I love you but you need to take a shower before you go,"  
Ashlyn smirked and said,"why don't you join me?"


	46. We Are Getting Married!

Ali woke up with a huge smile in her face. Today was a day she would remember for the rest of her life. Today was going to be one of the best days ever, her wedding. She went to put her arms around her bride but she remembered that Ash insisted on her sleeping at Whit's and not seeing each other until the ceremony. Ali showered and threw on her running clothes and headphones.  
All of her family was staying at the house so everything was hectic. Ali needed some time to herself to process the day's events. She checked in on Rex who was still fast asleep and waved to Kyle who was eating breakfast. She turned on her playlist and let her mind wonder. She started thinking about her and Ashlyn in old age sitting surrounded by their kids and grand kids. She thought about all the memories they will create together. Ali just wanted to have the wedding start right now. She wanted to be holding Ashlyn right now. She wanted to kiss her right now.  
Ali took a deep breathe of the salty ocean breeze and closeted her eyes for a second. She went to open her eyes when she bumped into some one. Ali went to say sorry when she was met with the brown eyes that had her heart. Ali started to laugh as she took off her ear buds. "I am sorry. I didn't see you."  
Ashlyn smiled and chuckled,"You really have to start looking out where you are going."  
Ali smirked,"Maybe I intentionally don't because I always end up running into you."  
Ashlyn pulled Ali close and whispered,"Come here."  
Ali grabbed tight onto Ash's wetsuit around her chest. Ashlyn placed her hands firmly on Ali's hips and said,"What happened to not seeing each other before the wedding."  
Ali leaned in so they were sharing the same breathe,"What can I say we are drawn to each other."  
Ashlyn answered by closing the space between their lips. Ali started to deepen the kiss and Ashlyn let her hands slid to Ali's ass. Ali went to unzipped Ash's wetsuit when the surfer jumped back,"Als!"  
Ali smirk,"What? You know what the wetsuit does to me!" Ali went to step closer to her but Ashlyn put her hands out,"No! Stop Alexandra! We can't see each other let alone do any of that before our wedding! I came here to surf!"  
Ali busted out in laughter,"Babe! I can't believe you right now!"  
Ashlyn shrugged and picked up her board."What can I say I am old school."  
Ali kept laughing,"Ash we are so far from old school!"  
Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali quickly. She pulled back and started running toward the water saying,"I love you Al! We are getting married today! See you in a few hours!"  
Ali stood there watching her surf girl jump onto her board and paddle out past the break point. The sun was making Ashlyn glow and the wetsuit hugged her body letting Ali examine her every toned muscle. Just before Ashlyn took a wave she blew a kiss to Ali and yelled,"I AM GETTING MARRIED!"  
Ali yelled back,"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She put on her headphones and headed home.  
\---------  
Ashlyn stood in the mirror fixing her bow tie when she heard an knock on the door and then heard Whit yell,"I got it."  
Ashlyn turned to see Ken and Debbie standing in the doorway. Ash walked over to them and hugged them both and told them to come in. Debbie started the conversation, "We are so happy to have you as our daughter."  
Ashlyn smiled and blushed a little,"I am so happy to have you as my parent-in-laws"  
Debbie looked Ashlyn in the eye and said,"Ash you are apart of this family. I look at you as my daughter not my daughter-in-law."  
Ashlyn was holding back tears,"That means so much to me."  
Ken reached out and patted Ash on the shoulder,"You make Ali so happy and we just want you to know that we here for the both of you. I never met your parents but I know that they would be so proud of you. They would be so proud because you are an amazing person and the best mother"  
Ashlyn felt her eyes starting to water,"I don't even know how to start to thank you."  
Debbie pulled Ash into a hug,"There is no need to thank us. Now dry those tears because this is a party."  
Ash pulled back and wiped her tears as Whit came over and said,"It's Time."  
Ashlyn nodded and said to the Kriegers,"I love you guys"  
Debbie smiled and said before leaving the room,"We love you Ashlyn."  
Ashlyn took a deep breathe and walked outside the room she go dressed in. She walked down a hallway and out a door onto the beach. She walked down the asle smiling at all her friends and family. Chris and Whit stood next to her as she awaited Ali's arrival. Ashlyn kept her eyes locked on where Ali would walk out any minute and thought,"I am getting married to the best girl!"


	47. I Can't Stop Myself

Ali grabbed her father's arm and took one more breathe before walking down the beach. She was wearing a white lacy dress that hugged her chest and then flowed out landing just above her knee. Her father leaned in and whispered to her,"You picked a good one."  
Ali thought of Ashlyn and how she was standing just a few feet away from her. She thought of how in a few injures they would be married,again, but still married. She whispered back," I did didn't I."  
Ashlyn will never forget that moment. It could be her favorite moment ever. Her eyes watered, her heart stopped, her jaw dropped. Ali was radiant. She was the prettiest girl she had ever seen.  
Ali looked up at Ashlyn with a smile from ear to ear and her were eyes watering. Ali didn't look at any of her friends or family but kept her eyes on Ashlyn. She was wearing a cream colored button up that was rolled up to her elbows showing her tattoos with kaki pants rolled up to her calves and a gold colored bow tie. Ali reached the Ash and kissed her father on the check before taking Ash's hand.  
Ashlyn leaned over and whispered,"You make white look amazing." Ali kissed her on her check and said in a voice that only could be heard by Ash,"You don't look to bad yourself."  
The ceremony was short and simple. Ash and Ali couldn't stop smiling and looking into each other eyes. Yo eyes in the small crowd cod see the love the two shared for each other.   
The justice of the peace asked for the vows and Ali swallowed, looked into Ash's eyes and started,"Ashlyn Harris, you complete me. You are my home. I don't care what life throws at us because as long as it's you and me that's all that matters. I....I almost lost you, so I promise that I will never take your love for granted. I will never take our family for granted and I will cherish every moment we spend together."  
Ashlyn couldn't resist and reached over and kissed Ali softly on the lips and as she pulled away she wiped the tears on her bride's checks. Ali smiled and said,"Again!"  
Ashlyn smirked and said,"I can't stop myself! Okay my turn right?"  
The justice nodded and everyone laughed. Ashlyn took Ali's hands,"Als, I have had so much loss in my life. I was broken and you were the glue that put me back together. You are the most caring, loving person and I can't believe that I get to call you my wife and the mother of our child. I will always love you and protect you. I just...." Ali leaned over and kissed her letting their lips stay connected for longer than before. Ali pulled back and said,"I couldn't stop myself."  
Ash and all the guests laughed. The justice of the peace said,"I now pronounce you wife and wife you my kiss your bride."  
Ashlyn said,"You don't have to tell me twice." Ash dipped Ali and kissed her. Everyone cheered as Ali returned to her feet. She threw up her hands and everyone cheered again. Ashlyn took her wife's hand and walked over to the front row and took Rex from Debbie. The three of them walked down the aisle as a family.  
\---------  
The reception has held in a rent on the beach and everyone was having the time of their lives. Kyle and Whit both gave toasts that brought tears to everyone's eyes. Pinoe and her band played music thoughout the night making sure to play all of the couples favorite songs. Rex sat between Ash and Ali and loved all the attention everyone was giving him.  
Ash and Ali both smashed the cake in each other's faces and Rex wanted in on the action and ran over to the cake, grabbed a piece and tried to hit Ashlyn in the face. She bent down and said," Only this once."  
Rex smashed the cake on her nose and Ali bent down and wiped the chocolate cake off her wife's face.  
Ali and Ash danced for the majority of the night. They danced with Rex until he got tired and then fell asleep in Kyle's lap. As the night wound down Ali and Ash were the only ones left on the dance floor. Ed Sheeran's Photograph came on and Ali smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Ash's neck pushed their bodies as close as possible. Ali started to hum the lyrics to the song and Ashlyn smiled at how cute Ali could be trying to sing.  
Ashlyn looked down at Ali's warm brown eyes and started singing,"We keep this love in this photograph. We made these memories for ourselves.Where our eyes are never closing .Our hearts were never broken. Times forever frozen still"  
Ali leaned toward Ashlyn like she was going to kiss her but instead she sang,"So you can keep me inside the pocket, of your ripped jeans, holdin' me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone"  
Ashlyn smiled and said,"You won't ever be alone."  
Ali rested her forehead on Ashlyn's and whispered back,"I love you Ashlyn Harris."  
Ash took in the scent of Ali's perfume and whispered back,"I will love you for eternity Ali Krieger Harris."


	48. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School and soccer have got me really busy so I am so sorry that I haven't be updating as quickly as usual but please bear with me. Thanks, you guys the best!

Ali laid on the beach watching Ash and Rex play in the Hawaiian waves. Ash was throwing Rex around and the boy was laughing and splashing back. Ali just soaked up the sun as she had for the past two weeks on the beautiful islands of Hawaii. Ash and Ali had decided to take Rex in their honeymoon and it was the best decision. The family had gone to a luau, snorkeled, and of course surfed. Ali closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep until she felt water dripping on her. She opened her eyes to see Ashlyn standing over her dripping wet."Hey watch it!"  
Ashlyn leashed down and kissed Ali softly,"Babe you have been asleep for hours! Rexy and I are getting hungry!"  
Ali moved over so Ash could sit next to her. "I can't believe I am spending my last day in Hawaii sleeping."  
Ashlyn leaned over and whispered into Ali's ear,"You are going to need all the rest you can get for tonight."  
Ali laughed and kissed Ashlyn quickly,"This had been an amazing trip though."  
Ashlyn looked over at Rex playing in the sand and then looked back into Ali's warm brown eyes,"It has been the best trip. You, me, and Rexy, it doesn't get better than that."  
Ali smiled and said without thinking,"Well until we have another kid." She started to panic. Her and Ash had never talked about having another kid. They had never talked about having another kid. Ali had always thought they would have another but it had never come up.  
Ashlyn just wrapped her arm around her wife and said,"That's true. Then it will be even better."  
Ali couldn't believe how her and Ash were always on the same page. "Let's go get some food, I am starving!"  
\------  
Ash opened the front door to their house and sang,"Home sweet home."  
Ali walked in behind her with Rex next to her. She walked over to Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Ali said,"Yes but we have go to work and we have to take him to practice and I have to go grocery shopping because I have nothing for dinner.  
Ashlyn sighed and grabbed the suitcases from the floor,"Back to reality."  
Rex pulled Ali's dress and looked up at Ali with his blue eyes and said,"Mommy I don't want to go to school, I want to go back to Hauii."  
Ali picked the boy up and kissed his check,"I live Hawaii too Rexy but think of all the good things that we are going to do. You get to see all your friends and play soccer. We are going to mom's soccer game tomorrow and we can do something fun things this weekend like go see a movie or one of your friends can come over?"  
Rex smiled and said,"You are right I don't want to live in Hauii"  
Ashlyn walked back from putting the suitcases in the laundry room when she said,"Als is Rexy moving to Hawaii because I who would play superheroes with me right now?"  
Rex wiggled out of Ali's arms and ran over to Ashlyn and yelled,"I want to live here! I want to play superheroes." A few minutes later Rex was sword fighting the evil Ashlyn to save the princess Ali from the castle fort in the living room. Even though Hawaii was amazing there is nothing better than home.


	49. Mary Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to reread chapter 17 before reading this

Ali walked down the aisle of the grocery store looking for the certain flavor of Gatorade Ashlyn loved. She bent down to grab the case when she heard an older voice say,"Ali Krieger is that you?"  
Ali looked up to see a face she would recognize anywhere. "Ohh Mary Ann is that you!" Mary Ann was Taylor, Ali's deceased fiancé's mother. She had always loved the woman but she felt so guilty when being around Taylor's family. She never spoke to them again after the funeral.  
Mary Ann put down the case of water she was holding and went to hug Ali. Ali was so uncomfortable but she knew that the woman was a good person and wrapped her arms around her.  
Mary Ann said,"Ali! How are you doing? It's been to long. We haven't seen each other in...too long."  
Ali smiled faintly and nodded,"It has been to long. I am good. How are you and Mike doing. Ohh and how is Amy and the kids doing?" It all came flashing back to Ali as she talked about all the White family members. She missed seeing them all. They were such nice people. It was unfair the lose they had to morn.  
"Mike and I are good. Amy and the kids are great. Adam turned eight last... Is that a ring on your finger?"  
Ali blushed, she suddenly felt her body set on fire. How was she going to explain to the woman that was suppose to be her mother-in-law that was remarried or technically just married. "Ummm....yes....yes it is a ring. I....ummm."  
Mary Ann could tell Ali was nervous and reached her hand out to rub Ali's shoulder,"Honey, all I want is you to be happy. That's what Taylor would have wanted too."  
His name made Ali take a deep breathe as she remembered the years they had spent together and the wedding they were suppose to have. She was beginning to become sad until she remembered what or more who the ring on her finger meant. "Yes, I am married and I am so happy."  
The older woman smiled, "I am so glad Ali. We really should get dinner sometime. We all would love to hear about your life."  
Ali was trying to decide if she would want to have dinner or not when she saw her favorite person in the world come running down the aisle carrying a package of fruit snacks. Rex came running up to Ali holding out his new snack and said,"Mommy, look they have Hulk! Mama said I could get them if you say yes."  
Ali bent down and took the box from her son and patted his head,"Yes you can get them, but next time do not run in the grocery store. Wait where is Mama? Did you run away from her?!"  
Rex looked down at his feet. "Rex Christopher Harris!"  
Ash came jogging down the drinks aisle and saw Rex and her wife but also an older woman staring at her family but just thought it was because Ali was yelling.  
Ali looked up at her wife and said,"Did he run away from you?"  
Ashlyn just nodded.  
Ali said,"Rex, we don't run away from Mama okay?" The boy nodded and looked up at Ashlyn and said,"Sorry Mama."  
Ashlyn hugged the boy and whispered,"It's alright buddy. Those fruit snacks are really cool.  
Ali smacked Ash's arm but then she realized that Mary Ann was still standing there. Ali turned to the older woman and saw the confused look on her face.  
Ali looked at Ashlyn and Rex and then back to the dumbfounded woman. "This is my son, Rex and my wife, Ashlyn."  
Ashlyn was completely lost but put out her hand and said,"It's nice to meet you..." The woman shook her hand and smiled,"Mary Ann."  
Ali said,"This is Taylor's mother, Ash"  
Ashlyn then got very uncomfortable at the situation and could sense Ali was uncomfortable too. Mary Ann bent down and said to Rex,"Hi Rex! I am Mary can I have a high five?"  
Rex of course gave her a high five and said,"Hi Mary"  
The older woman stood back up and looked at Ash who had as standing next to Ali,"It's nice to meet you Ash. You got very lucky with this one!"  
Ashlyn laughed and said,"Yes I am the luckiest person in"  
Mary Ann said,"Ali it was great seeing you again. I still have the same phone number so call me so we can have dinner and bring along your lovely family."  
Ali smiled,"Will do."  
\------  
That night Ali sat up in bed as Ashlyn came out of the bathroom with her boxers and a tank top on and walked over to sit next to her.  
Ali put down the book she was reading,"I haven't seen Mary Ann in seven years. It's been seven years."  
Ashlyn put her arm around Ali's back,"She seemed like a nice lady. "  
Ali smiled and leaned back into Ash's embrace,"She was always so kind. We would always go shopping together and hang out when Tay and the guys were out. That was until.... I just couldn't even look at her." Tears started to form in Ali's eyes, "I remember seeing her when I got to the hospital and she was sitting in there holding his cold hand. I felt so guilty. I caused that pain. If he hadn't met me he would have been alive. After the funeral I disconnected from them completely. I don't answer his family's calls. I stayed in DC with my my parents for a few months. She was suppose to be my family and then she wasn't."  
Ashlyn rubbed Ali's back listening to everything."Ali, you can't be mad at yourself for not wanting to be with them. You suffered and they suffered a terrible lose and people morn differently. I remember when my mom died all I did was watch Golden Girls over and over again because that was her favorite show and it was the only thing that made me feel better. She seems like she wants to still be your family."  
Ali wiped her tears and sighed,"I can't believe how okay she was with the whole gay thing. I mean that had to have come from left field!"  
Ashlyn laughed,"She looked so confused!"  
Ali and Ash both laughed and then Ashlyn took her hands and cupped Ali's face,"Als, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You are amazing, kind, and so strong. Mary Ann or anyone can see how strong you are and know that you are the most caring person. I know what happened to Taylor wasn't your fault and I know that he would say that loving you was worth dying for because I would die just to hold you in my arms for just a second. Loving you and our son is the greatest thing I will ever do in my life Ali."  
Ali felt a tear run down her face and could see Ash's eyes starting to water too. "I am so lucky. I love you Ash. I love you so much and when I started to get sad about Taylor I thought of how perfect my life was now. I would go through all that pain again if it meant I got to be with the two of you."  
Ashlyn leaned into Ali and kissed her, putting all her love and emotions behind it. Both would always feel like the luckiest person on the planet.


	50. The Love of my Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of this story and jumps in time a bunch, but I hope you all love it! I am working on a new completely different Ali and Ash story if you want to check it out. Love you all.

Ash stood in the nursery looking at her newly born daughter. It had taken three tries but she and Ali had finally had another child. It was late at night and Ali had finally fallen asleep so she had snuck out of the hospital room and down to visit her favorite girl. She couldn't believe how alike her unnamed daughter looked like her wife. The baby had Ali's cute nose and and her dark brown hair. Ashlyn was in love from the moment the nurse put her in her arms.  
A few hours later Ali held her daughter in her arms and Ashlyn was sitting next to her with her arm securely around her wife. Ali looked down at the baby and said,"Ash we have to figure out a name, she can't be unnamed Harris for the rest of her life!"  
Ash smirked, "Unnamed Harris, I kinda like it."  
Ali shot her wife a glare."Fine. I see someone is not in a joking mood." Ashlyn replied.  
Ali inhaled and started to rant,"You try and push a baby out of your...."  
Ashlyn stopped her wife before she had to listen to the details,"You are right! I am sorry! Okay let's talk about that name."  
Ali looked back down at her daughter and tried to think of a name when Ashlyn quietly said, " Leah Debbie Krieger"  
Ali smiled and felt a tear trickle down her face,"It's perfect"  
\---------  
The stadium was packed and when Ali looked around the arena all she could see was a sea of red white and blue. She reached out for her wife's hand as she looked up at the clock. In one more minute her son would become a World Cup champion. Ali heard Leah yelled out,"One more minute."  
Rex's wife Sarah started to cry as the stadium started to chant "Five, Four, Three, Two..."  
Ali turned to her wife who kissed her quickly and looked into his eyes. "I told you he was going to be a soccer player."  
Ashlyn laughed,"Yeah but what position does he play?"  
Ali kissed the smirk off her wife's face,"He is the best keeper in the world."  
and as the words left Ali's mouth the buzzer when off and their Son and the USA had won their first World Cup. Ali and Ash pulled Rex up the gate and hugged him. Ali said,"I am so proud to by your mother."  
Ashlyn whispered in his ear,"You totally just one upped me!"  
Rex laughed and said back to Ashlyn,"I will never be able to live up to you Ma."  
He kissed Sarah and hugged Leah who was eighteen years old and had face paint covered all over her. Ali handed Rex an American flag and said,"I love you so much."  
Rex felt his eyes start to water,"I would have never been here if you didn't find me in the surf shop."  
\---------  
Ali finished cooking her famous Mac and cheese and set the table yelling for everyone to come in and eat. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at their house for the holidays. Ashlyn ran in with Rex's youngest kid, Asher, on her back. Ashlyn let the three year old down and kissed her wife and laughed when she heard Kyle say,"Really you two! Thirty something years and you two are still going at it in the kitchen! Do I have to tell the story of when mom caught the two of you?"  
Leah and her husband Matt walked into the kitchen just in time,"Uncle Kyle what was that?"  
Kyle's husband told him not to tell the story but everyone was egging him to.  
Ashlyn laughed and Ali started to blush. Kyle started,"Well it was our first Christmas with Ash and we were all at her and Ali's first apartment when I went in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when I see these to half naked and just as they started to calm down our mother walks in. I have never seen Ashlyn so red!"  
Ashlyn laughed and said "It was definitely not my best moment, but if I remember right I wasn't the one who started that little...whatever."  
Ali slapped her wife's arm,"Ashlyn we are not going to discuss this in front of our children and grandchildren!"  
Ashlyn laughed and kissed her wife on the check.  
\--------  
Ali and Ash held hands walking down the beach at sunset. The waves crashed against their calves and the sun illuminated the sand. Ash spun Ali so she was against her chest and kissed her passionately and when pulled back said,"Would you like to dance?"  
Ali laughed and took her wife's hand,"You always sweep me off my feet Harris."  
Ashlyn kissed Ali again softly,"What can I say Krieger you make me feel like I am a teenager falling in love for the first time."  
Ali rested her head against Ash's chest as they swayed to the beat Ashlyn was humming, "You are the love of my life Ashlyn Harris."  
Ashlyn looked down into Ali's warm brown eyes,"And you are the love of my life Ali Harris."

her newly born daughter. It had taken three tries but she and Ali had finally had another child. It was late at night and Ali had finally fallen asleep so she had snuck out of the hospital room and down to visit her favorite girl. She couldn't believe how alike her unnamed daughter looked like her wife. The baby had Ali's cute nose and and her dark brown hair. Ashlyn was in love from the moment the nurse put her in her arms.  
A few hours later Ali held her daughter in her arms and Ashlyn was sitting next to her with her arm securely around her wife. Ali looked down at the baby and said,"Ash we have to figure out a name, she can't be unnamed Harris for the rest of her life!"  
Ash smirked, "Unnamed Harris, I kinda like it."  
Ali shot her wife a glare."Fine. I see someone is not in a joking mood." Ashlyn replied.  
Ali inhaled and started to rant,"You try and push a baby out of your...."  
Ashlyn stopped her wife before she had to listen to the details,"You are right! I am sorry! Okay let's talk about that name."  
Ali looked back down at her daughter and tried to think of a name when Ashlyn quietly said, " Leah Debbie Krieger"  
Ali smiled and felt a tear trickle down her face,"It's perfect"  
\---------  
The stadium was packed and when Ali looked around the arena all she could see was a sea of red white and blue. She reached out for her wife's hand as she looked up at the clock. In one more minute her son would become a World Cup champion. Ali heard Leah yelled out,"One more minute."  
Rex's wife Sarah started to cry as the stadium started to chant "Five, Four, Three, Two..."  
Ali turned to her wife who kissed her quickly and looked into his eyes. "I told you he was going to be a soccer player."  
Ashlyn laughed,"Yeah but what position does he play?"  
Ali kissed the smirk off her wife's face,"He is the best keeper in the world."  
and as the words left Ali's mouth the buzzer when off and their Son and the USA had won their first World Cup.  
Ali and Ash pulled Rex up the gate and hugged him. Ali said,"I am so proud to by your mother."  
Ashlyn whispered in his ear,"You totally just one upped me!"  
Rex laughed and said back to Ashlyn,"I will never be able to live up to you Ma."  
He kissed Sarah and hugged Leah who was eighteen years old and had face paint covered all over her. Ali handed Rex an American flag and said,"I love you so much."  
Rex felt his eyes start to water,"I would have never been here if you didn't find me in the surf shop."  
\---------  
Ali finished cooking her famous Mac and cheese and set the table yelling for everyone to come in and eat. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at their house for the holidays. Ashlyn ran in with Rex's youngest kid, Asher, on her back. Ashlyn let the three year old down and kissed her wife and laughed when she heard Kyle say,"Really you two! Thirty something years and you two are still going at it in the kitchen! Do I have to tell the story of when mom caught the two of you?"  
Leah and her husband Matt walked into the kitchen just in time,"Uncle Kyle what was that?"  
Kyle's husband told him not to tell the story but everyone was egging him to.  
Ashlyn laughed and Ali started to blush. Kyle started,"Well it was our first Christmas with Ash and we were all at her and Ali's first apartment when I went in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when I see these to half naked and just as they started to calm down our mother walks in. I have never seen Ashlyn so red!"  
Ashlyn laughed and said "It was definitely not my best moment, but if I remember right I wasn't the one who started that little...whatever."  
Ali slapped her wife's arm,"Ashlyn we are not going to discuss this in front of our children and grandchildren!"  
Ashlyn laughed and kissed her wife on the check.  
\--------  
Ali and Ash held hands walking down the beach at sunset. The waves crashed against their calves and the sun illuminated the sand. Ash spun Ali so she was against her chest and kissed her passionately and when pulled back said,"Would you like to dance?"  
Ali laughed and took her wife's hand,"You always sweep me off my feet Harris."  
Ashlyn kissed Ali again softly,"What can I say Krieger you make me feel like I am a teenager falling in love for the first time."  
Ali rested her head against Ash's chest as they swayed to the beat Ashlyn was humming, "You are the love of my life Ashlyn Harris."  
Ashlyn looked down into Ali's warm brown eyes,"And you are the love of my life Ali Harris."


End file.
